


All the Courage that I See in You

by TemptestFA (KN478)



Series: Courage [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Scent Kink, Slow Burn, Useless Gays, dumbasses in love, yes beta we live like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KN478/pseuds/TemptestFA
Summary: For years, decades, he'd been trapped within that room, captured by sheets and unresponsive nerves.YGGDRASIL had been freedom. YGGDRASIL had been everything.It couldn't be over. It couldn't!The clock struck midnight.He closed his eyes on YGGDRASIL.And opened them to an entirely new world of choice and decisions, all his for the taking.





	1. The Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the original All the Courage that I See in You, I've gotten very invested in the project and didn't want to switch from quarter-baked chapters to more than half-baked ones.  
Sadly I don't have the time on my hands to fully edit each chapter.  
Thank you to everyone who supported the first version!
> 
> EDIT: I've got a beta reader yeeaahhh booyyy  
Huge thank you to Ansixilus!

_ XX/XX/XXXX _

This was the last day. A tremendously sad day. This day, the dreams of thousands would find their eternal rest. This was the last day that the servers of YGGDRASIL would run.

One player, in particular, had decided to spend these last few minutes at his second favorite spot in YGGDRASIL, second behind the times he could stand beside his friends. His formless figure stood solemn upon the edge of a cliff, as he stared into a lake surrounded by forest. His form continually moved and changed, shadows twisting around a beautiful figure within. He tilted his head to the sky.

Hraefn - debug tester, event actor, and longtime member of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown, having joined a mere month after the clan became a guild - gazed into a merciful void, glittering with a thousand stars. It was a far cry from the hell of the real world his body was trapped in. The seconds until his recapture ticked by, each one stabbing another needle into his skin as he wished he could feel something else, wished he could feel the artificial winds of Midgard as they blew through his beshadowed feathers, or the night's chill upon his skin. Yet, he felt nothing. Technology was legally restricted from being so real, and it hurt more than anything.

As the clock continued to tick, a small prick of guilt stung Hraefn's heart. He thought of his close friend and guildmaster, Momonga, sitting alone in their guildhall, watching over it in the final moments. Part of him felt that he should have stayed, especially after Herohero logged out, but as the other part reminded him of his bed, the place to which he would once again be shackled indefinitely, the thought vanished to the wind.

Momonga had decided to end the game’s last day in the place where his heart lay. Hraefn had simply done the same.

He wanted to treasure his last few moments of being free, of not worrying about whether he'd ever love a game like he loved YGGDRASIL. Not agonizing about if he'd ever feel free again.

The clock struck midnight.

He closed his eyes on YGGDRASIL.

And he opened them to a New World.

Tree leaves peeked into the corners of his vision, slight obstructions of the bright, sparkling sky. He blinked again, eyes darting around as he frantically searched for his UI. Where had it gone? It was just there. It had literally just been there.

Had the developers messed up? Did they only do a partial shutdown?

There had been thousands of players who begged the developers not to shut down the game. Had their prayers been answered at the last second? Was that why the UI vanished?

...But why would that make it disappear?

Perhaps it was the surprise introduction to YGGDRASIL II… but some instinct told him that it was unlikely. First of all, the likelihood of the developers allowing players to keep their old builds in the new game was laughably small. It would certainly alienate new players. Although, he might have been allowed to retain his character, since he was technically a dev, admin, and tester. Secondly, he wasn't very well read up on the laws surrounding Dive games and virtual reality, but at the very least he was sure that it was unethical and probably illegal for the developers to force players into a new game without consent. And finally...

He couldn't log out.

So… It wasn't a new game. That left only one question.

What the hell was going on?

Surely he couldn't have been thrown into a plot ripped straight from one of those century-old isekai animes, that was far too ridiculous. More likely, it was just a bug, and everything would be alright soon.

In the meantime, Hraefn's best course of action would be to make sure he had his skills in order and find his way back to somewhere familiar. That was undoubtedly the course Punitto Moe would tell him to take.

It didn't take a genius like her to figure out another method of casting spells. There was the way the shows did it, calling out whatever spell he wished to cast.

"[Message]!"

No response.

He felt like a fool, shouting like that in the middle of a deserted forest.

Even so, he had felt something flow out of him. Something had happened, hadn't it? He just couldn't see it...

In that case...

He pointed at a tree.

"[Eldritch Blast]!" His favorite D&D spell, something he'd picked up from some wiki archives after he heard that YGGDRASIL had taken inspiration from it. Though it was a simple first-tier spell, his stats made the spell’s effects fairly impressive.

With a flash, four bolts of pure arcane energy shot forth. The first ripped through the tree. The second struck the falling trunk, sending it crashing into another tree. The third went straight into the ground behind the target, gouging a small trench. The final bolt shattered what was left of the tree stump.

He smirked. What else could be expected from Hraefn, Autarch of the Arcane? He'd earned that title through a highly specific build, utterly impractical for anyone without a debug menu.

This wasn't the time to pat himself on the back, though. Hraefn opted instead to just cross magic off the list of things he needed to check. Although, speaking of his debug menu...

"Debug. Debug Menu. Debug Console. Console. Debugging."

He tried everything he could think of to bring up his console, cries, calls, waving his arms around. It seemed nothing would work.

"Dammit! Open up already! {System Access}!"

Several menus appeared around him, each with various information displayed on them. One had his character build and options to change it. Another showed his abilities and stats. Yet another held his equipment. He checked through the many screens and options, though... he didn't test anything yet; debugging would be no good if he didn't know where he was. Besides, the devs would absolutely murder him if he messed something up by playing around when he wasn't supposed to.

He finally found what he was looking for, a button labeled [Contact Developer]. It was greyed out. It should not have been grayed out, ever. He pressed it. He pressed it again. He kept hitting the button, complaining all the while, "Dammit, you can't break on me!"

...It was no use.

Ah, well, most of the interface appeared to be in working order. Hraefn was willing to take that gift for what it was. Next to test were his skills. His first thought was to use [Heaven's Fall], but he immediately kicked that thought to the curb. Way too destructive. 

A passive skill, he'd start with a passive skill. Which one to pick... he needed something that could have immediate results. He'd turned off all his naturally damaging passives to avoid agro in his last few minutes of freedom; however, he didn't like the idea of potentially angering something stronger than anything YGGDRASIL had prepared him for. He didn't know what was out there, and though he'd stood at the peak of all YGGDRASIL had to offer... he didn't know what was out there now. So then, the test case would have to be something that didn't have the potential to screw him over.

He decided on [Darkvision].

Although it was an inherent and ingrained racial ability, thanks to his 'job class' as a debug tester, Hraefn could effortlessly turn any and all of his skills on or off. Something told him that calling it out wouldn't work this time, so he focused his attention inwards. Trying to feel it out, Hraefn thought about his task. Would he need to pull up his debug menu to do it? He shouldn’t need to when he'd been able to do it from the regular interface before. Though, that was just common sense, and in a situation this strange... Still, he didn't allow himself to falter.

He was rewarded for his persistence a mere twenty seconds later. Something within him clicked, turned off, and his vision got much darker, a familiar sight from his IRL window.

An equivalent process reactivated the skill and restored his vision.

Now then, what about his inventory...

Hraefn continued testing for some time: various skills and spells, combinations between them, a few interactions and exploits. His debug options still functioned, except for the dev teleport. Maybe the coordinate system had changed? Experimenting had always led him in a loop as he tried to figure out what he could do, which inevitably led to a question of if he could do something else. He was only brought out of that reverie when the sun broke the horizon…

And he realized that for all his testing, he’d never even bothered to survey his surroundings. Hraefn mentally kicked himself, thinking how foolish it had been to leave himself vulnerable without even knowing if the area was safe.

He needed to focus on the outside world, now that he was confident of his own ability.

Flying was much more fun when you could feel the wind rushing past you, Hraefn decided. Once he was comfortable with how the skill worked now, he dove down to zip between the trees. The first hit of perceivable wind resistance was a shock to his senses, but now he enjoyed it. It was something to take into account when he flew, it was a game.

Although he felt alive while flying, more free than ever before… It was the clear blue sky that thrilled him like nothing else.

It was nothing like the smoke he had seen every damn day outside of his peaceful bubble, nothing like the smog he knew billions had to slog through in suits they could hardly afford. It wasn't broken, or dead, or killing the world.

It was...

Beautiful.

He'd always assumed the white clouds he'd seen in movies and media were a lie, a wish even the people of old had held dearly, but the fluffy cotton in the sky above him now told him otherwise. He'd spent almost an hour at cloud level, trying to understand it all, to commit it to memory, before he finally convinced himself to return to near ground level. He didn’t want someone to see a formless black body in the sky.

The sky.

It was beautiful.

Unsullied.

On the tail of that thought, he saw something that filled him with white hot, unthinking rage. A column of smoke billowed up from somewhere distant, desecrating his sky. He was enraged enough that he didn’t pause for an instant to try to assess potential dangers. He just shot down out of the sky.

That recklessness saved a child's life.

Everything was so hot. It burned. Why was it burning?

Mommy was yelling and begging. "Run, Asena! Run as fast as you can!"

Mommy didn't beg. Why was she begging?

Hands that ordinarily guided - gently nurtured, taught, and loved - shoved Asena towards the collapsing back wall, crumbling under its own weight. Mommy kept begging her to run. She couldn't understand.

Yet, as an ax broke through the front door, she found that she didn't need to.

She ran.

Little feet pounded against the ground, each propelling the next across dry, dusty land, kicking up dirt with each thud. She didn't know anything about the screams, the cries. Asena didn't know anything about the cruelty of the world. But running? Running was something she’d known from the start.

Sometimes, Gregory wondered why everyone didn't go into banditry.

Pillaging was such an easy job. Villagers - the frightened, pathetic, weak little things - seldom put up a fight. They preferred the safe, boring option of bribing bandits away. Not that they could put up much of a resistance even if they all worked together. Their handful of pitchforks and dull kitchen knives were nothing against a well-prepared assault and the captain's enchanted dagger, but their fight always made it more fun. It really was fun. It was exhilarating. Yes, pillaging was everything Gregory Altras lived for!

He lived a good life, the second-in-command to his beloved elder sister, Alice. He had always craved the feeling of ax through bone, the bashing of a club against heads, the screams of children crying for their mothers, or their parents begging, pleading, “Please, do whatever you want with me, just let them go!” As if dying to the wolves or starvation would be better than the quicker, if just as painful, bludgeoning. Not that their thoughts mattered. The opinions of ants were inconsequential. And the ants themselves? They were meant only to be squashed.

Of course, even insects could be bothersome, especially parents. Gregory had almost missed the child running down the path outside the village. If she'd been the slightest bit smart, she'd have run into the forest where she'd be concealed, and perhaps he'd have assumed her crying to be coming from the village. As things were, his interest and gaze zeroed in on the sobbing little girl, running for her dear little life.

He ripped his ax from the skull of the girl's mother, a sickening squelch that always brought a smile to his face. The woman's last tears still ran, her body kept warm by the burn of the flames.

Children were always more fun than adults. You could make them believe they had a chance to win the game.

During playtime in the village square, Asena had always been the slowest in her little group of friends. She wasn't the slowest runner in her village, not like Johnathan was, but she wasn't fast. It made her lose a lot of games.

Now it wasn't a game. If it were a game, everyone would be okay, but it wasn't! They weren’t! She wanted to scream and cry, louder than she was already. Footsteps were pounding behind her, the chaser was coming. Slower than hers, but heavier and closer, ever closer. She hated playing with adults. They couldn't lose.

Maybe if she pretended it was all a game, a game gone wrong - horribly, horribly wrong - she could pretend everything would be alright. Maybe she could pretend everything was as it should be.

Everything was okay.

It wasn't okay.

Searing pain tore through her back.

She couldn't comprehend it, it was too much, too much! It absorbed everything.

When Asena awoke, she knew she was dead, because an angel stood before her.

Perfect timing.

The girl had just begun to wipe her tears when he swung.

He'd been worried it would get boring with how slow the kid was, he didn't think he'd be able to give her any hope. Gregory couldn't justify going too far from the village, after all, his sister ran too tight a ship for him to mess around too much. But, none of that mattered now.

The splat of blood renewed the fire in his eyes, the scream had it burning brighter than the village. It was beautiful, wonderful, incredible!

Her little body unable to handle the pain, the girl collapsed to the ground, whimpering, shivering. She couldn't even consider escaping an option. Now he could tell why people thought kids were cute. It was a shame she had to die, he thought as he circled the girl, since it looked like she had the potential to become a beautiful lass, one fitting to be his whore. Oh well.

He allowed himself a few more moments to bask in the pain of his victim. He came to a stop in front of her, a madman's grin splitting his face in two. Yes, what a beautiful sight. Better than any whore.

The sight of the good dying young.

He raised his ax, rusted thoroughly with the blood of countless victims, once more above his head. The sun gleamed off its rust-eaten head, the last light of life.

Searing pain tore through Gregory’s chest.

The ax fell from his loosened grip, landing blade-first in the ground beside the girl's unconscious form, narrowly missing her arm.

As if it too had been dropped, Gregory's gaze fell to his feet. The void itself stared back. A tendril of inky blackness, almost like a blade, had erupted from his chest. He couldn't look away, hardly even registering the shadow over his body.

Distantly, he recognized that the bladelike thing shouldn't have been there.

And then it wasn't, torn from his body without the slightest hint of tenderness.

One hand clapped to his chest to hold at least one side of the wound, his other reaching out to steady himself as his bearings rushed back to him, a tsunami of restored sensation. Something was behind him. Something that was dark, nightmarish. Something incomprehensible, its mere existence exuding intoxicating fear.

As if something forced it, his head turned to face his adversary, the movement choppy and uncoordinated and lagging behind his mind. A single look was enough to understand.

This entity, this being, it didn't even think of Gregory as an opponent. An enemy, perhaps, but no threat.

A formless mass of void loomed over him, blocking out the sun. Its erratic, inconsistent, inky form stretched up into the sky. An aura of darkness, darker than pitchest black, surrounded it and struck horror into Gregory's very soul, and yet... something about the creature still charmed him, beckoned him closer. Perhaps it was the call of the void, the allure of the abyss, but he could not help being enthralled by the darkness. Something primal within him longed to be swallowed up, to pay all of himself to try to catch a glimpse of the being underneath that delicious, horrible, seductive darkness.

Perhaps he could have run.

Probably not.

What a degenerate, delighting in the death of a daughter.

Hraefn bothered not to use a single skill on the monster before him. He tore the thug in half with mere strength. That done, he noticed that everything had gone silent, save the child's ragged breathing. Was it already over?

A beat passed. Then came a cry of celebration, a dozen voices.

It seemed it was, indeed.

But not, he noted as he stepped over the scum's body, for the girl at his feet. She was injured, a slash to the back that surely could have felled her, yet she was hanging on by a thread. Something must have been driving her, some powerful connection to life. What it was, he had no way to know. A final wish, perhaps?

Hraefn supposed that it didn’t really matter. A child was dying in unconscious agony, and he had the power to save her. There was only one decision any half-decent individual could make at that moment. He paid no mind to how the mud dirtied his knees as he knelt, clawed hands reaching out of shapeless shadow to cover the tear that split her back in half.

"[Cure Wounds]."

She was whole again in an instant of green light, only a bit of drying blood to mark where the wound had been. A sense of relief, or perhaps contentment, washed over Hraefn's hidden form. She was safe. That was good enough for him.

...But what now? He didn't dare assume that anyone doing that cheering could be on her side.

Perhaps he could bring her to a nearby village or town, find someone to take her in, or just drop her off at an orphanage. Somewhere could take care of her, he was sure of it. Things would be just fine.

Although, her waking up to see the form of a heteromorph looming over her would probably make things a lot less fine. Hraefn pondered for a moment, how much responsibility did he want to take for this child? The thought of leaving her there to be caught again was more than enough to send disgusted shivers down his spine. Too cruel, the mere idea of it caused a sour taste in the back of his throat.

Which turned his first option into his only one.

He sighed in defeat and braced himself to change forms to his more familiar humanoid form. He’d nearly never used it back in YGGDRASIL, it had been a bait form he'd designed with the help of Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino. It hid his true stats from divination but allowed high leveled players to divine his true nature, coaxing foolish players to attack him with their guards down. The brother and sister duo had taken the project seriously, actually getting along on it after the initial catfight. The concept was something they had both agreed on; a half-elf trap and the very definition of bait.

He hoped it would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read & Edited by Ansixilus
> 
> tumblr: allthecouragethatiseeinyou.tumblr.com


	2. A True Monster

Footsteps.

The rhythmic thuds of sole against dirt approached the spot where Hraefn waited, watching over the young girl he'd taken under his wing. The steps of ten, no, twelve individuals. Idly, he turned his head to consider them as they called out for their missing comrade - or more aptly, he thought with some amusement, their comrade missing his other half. The thought was almost enough to coax a chuckle from him. Almost. His expression remained statuesque.

"Dammit, Gregory! If you've fucked off to have fun on your own, I'll strip you of your meals for a week! And I swear to the Gods, I'll have you stripped of your rank if you've-" A woman came into view, her unpleasant, mossy eyes zeroing in on Hraefn and, more importantly, the corpse at his feet. "You... What happened here?! Tell me now, and I'll allow you a swift death!"

She barked like a dog. Ah, maybe he could have some fun with her...

"One who takes life so readily, why wouldst thou care for a single death?" He slipped easily into his Master of Nine Realms persona, lazily regarding her, his gaze revealing nothing but divine indifference, "Canst thou yet see it through the vermillion stains painting thy world?"

"Quit it with all that thy and thee shit!" She waved her sword wildly in the air, attempting to regain a superiority that she’d never had. "Don't try all that philo-ga-mas-y shit with me! I'm the one with the weaponry! I ask the questions!"

"Why dost thou cling to illusions of control, thy perception of grandeur? Dost thou refuse to believe thine own eyes?" He tilted his head, raven hair flowing like a waterfall as it moved. He leaned down and plucked the corpse's torso up by its hair, showing the frightful, enthralled expression frozen on its face. "This display of blood and destruction, doth it not feel familiar? Why dost thou refuse to see?"

The woman shook in rage, shoulders trembling. "I'll..."

One of her subordinates, to their credit, tried to stop her, "Captain, maybe we should report-"

"I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" She roared, lunging at Hraefn.

He made no move to stop her. He hadn’t gotten the chance to test his defenses, and beginning with a weapon that had no chance of harming him felt like an excellent place to start. The woman before him could have a level in the thousands, but that blade, without outside help, could not lay a scratch on his skin. The dagger strapped to her thigh, on the other hand...

The blade hit with a thud.

His shoulder didn’t register even a hint of pain. It seemed that even with the degenerate using all of her strength, probably even adrenaline-fueled hysterical strength, she hadn’t even managed to leave a bruise upon him. In fact, he had to glance over to check if she had even hit him in the first place. Evidently she had, so she was at least capable of aiming.

However, he couldn't say anything for her sorry intellect. Her reaction to seeing her all-out attack yield nothing was to… attack again. And again, again, and yet again. She squealed like a pig with each strike. Perhaps he’d done a disservice to dogs when he compared her to one.

He decided to put her out of her misery, but couldn't care enough to do it himself.

"I have prepared thy meal, come forth and devour! [Summon Hellhound]!"

* * *

Within a minute, the hellhound had torn apart every last one of their wretched corpses. In the end, not a single one managed to flee the path, not into the village nor into the forest. Perhaps he should have been concerned as he found the suffering of the bandits enjoyable. Although it surprised him when he'd first notice the exhilaration bubble up, he remembered he was his avatar and came to the understanding that it had affected his mental state. His special racial classes, Seraph and Great Demon Lord, must have had an effect on his mind. After all, angels and demons both punished sinners.

Mere seconds after the hellhound returned to his side, Hraefn's Sense Status alerted him to the girl's condition changing. She'd lost the Sleep debuff, and if that weren't enough to inform him he needed to return to her side, the small noises she made while awaking certainly would be.

"Stay," He instructed the hellhound.

Before he made his way back to the girl, he did a quick once over of himself to make sure he was presentable. Having a summoned monster take care of the fighting certainly helped his appearance, there was no question about that, it saved him the blood splatters that sounded as though they'd be hell to clear off without the use of magic.  
With the confidence his appearance wouldn't scare the child, Hraefn knelt down by her side, a gentle smile tilting his lips and the warmth of a mother in his eyes - betraying not the bloodlust beneath. He hoped he wouldn't scare her, a hope he held close as she cracked open her eyes, blinking out the sleep.

He waited patiently as she regained her bearings, expecting her to look around to check her location, but instead, her focus was solely on him. She stared at him with wide eyes, gazing into his warm gaze until tears welled up and hiccups escaped her throat. Hraefn hardly had a moment to prepare himself before she burst out sobbing. He'd never been in a situation where he'd have to comfort a child, leaving him more than lost on what to do. All he felt he could do was sit by her side while she let it all out. She needed to mourn.

After what felt like a torturous eternity and a half, the little girl released an apology for someone who was no longer there, "I'm sorry, mommy, I didn't run fast enough..."

With no clue of how to respond, Hraefn waited for the girl to cry herself out. It took quite some time more, but he refused to complain; the girl deserved as much time as she needed.

"Do you have anywhere you can go? I would be happy to take you," He offered with a silver voice, warm as the sun.

"I wanna see my mommy..." The girl whimpered.

"Do you know where she is?"

She tilted her head like a confused puppy. "Don't you, mister angel?"

Hraefn's heart broke. She thought she was dead.

If she had him figured out, then there was no point in lying to her. The thought didn't occur that she just thought he was pretty. "This is not the afterlife, little miss. I am afraid I cannot take you there."

"Then why is mister angel here?"

Why indeed. Hraefn wanted to know that himself.

"To make sure you get someplace safe." That sounded enough like a guardian angel to him, he could pretend to be one for the time being.

"Does that..." The girl almost didn't ask, Hraefn had to encourage her to continue. "Does that mean I ran fast enough?" Her voice was quiet, a silent hope echoing through it.

He nodded once, "You did."

Her smile was as blinding as the sun, even as it was tired and broken.

"I did... I did it, mommy, I did it..."

This time, she held onto Hraefn as she cried out her relief.

* * *

The sun had begun to fall by the time the girl calmed enough for a proper conversation, although she seemed to much prefer looking up at Hraefn, her assumed guardian angel, with her watery eyes to talking. For a little while, Hraefn sat there awkwardly, unsure if he should be the one to start the conversation or not. However, the silence soon became oppressive, and he pushed through.

Breaking the silence, he asked, "What is your name, little miss?"

"Asena!" She answered with enthusiasm and no sign of her previous pain, clearly holding pride in her name, "Asena Reis!"

Ah, they used the western naming convention.

"What a pretty name!" Hraefn praised, clapping his hands together. He'd seen people react this way to children in the movies, and it seemed to be the right choice with her. Asena put both hands on her hips and puffed her chest out as if to say 'I know it is.' He decided to introduce himself right after. "My name is..."

What was it now...? Miyuki? Hraefn.

"Mister?" She asked, her playful attitude fading to concern as she read his frozen expression.

He quickly shook his head. "Sorry, I got a little lost in thought there, little miss- sorry, Asena-chan. You may call me Miyuki, I am Miyuki Takahashi."

"Me-you-key~!" Asena sounded out his name before giggling and giving him a nod, "I like it!"

Hraefn gave her a tender smile, nodding along, "Why, thank you. Now, I-"

A startled scream silenced his inquiry as Asena threw herself back. "Miyu-san, monster!"

Looking over his shoulder, he tried to find whatever had frightened the girl so, but all he could see was his hellhound, loyally waiting where it had been left. So what could have- right, it was a hellhound. "Do not worry, it is my summon. It helped me defeat the bad guys," He explained calmly, "It will not harm you."

Hesitant, Asena asked in a tiny voice, "It won't?"

Hraefn shook his head, confirming. "Shall I show you?" She nodded. "Come!"

The summon bounded over excitedly, happy to have an order and sat by its summoner, tail wagging wildly. This seemed in interest Asena as she took a step forward, reaching out for just a second before she snapped her hand back to her chest. Hraefn prompted her with an 'it's alright, go ahead,' and she reached out once more. Despite the demon lacking any hair, Asena quickly grew fond of petting it, and the relaxed atmosphere returned. He issued a mental order for the hound to keep Asena safe.

"Does it have a name?" Asena asked from her petting position, and when Hraefn shook his head, she announced its new one, "Then its Brunhilde, now!"

Even with the confidence of her declaration, she looked to him for confirmation, the nod she got was enough to have her grinning as she returned to her petting of Brunhilde.

Though he didn't want to risk the happy grin on the girl's face, sooner was better than later, and so Hraefn didn't wait long to ask what was important, "Asena-chan, I have a question for you."

"I'll answer it!" Kids really could bounce back, or maybe she was just trying to be strong.

"Do you have anywhere you can go? Any other family?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Umm... Auntie Linde!" She declared, "She lives in Re-Estize!"

"Re-...Estize, huh?" He could surely track it down with flying magic and some Clairvoyance, "Do you know which direction it is? I can figure out how to get us there."

Asena pointed down the path they were on, "Mommy and daddy always took that path, so it's that way!"

How convenient, although it made Hraefn wonder, had she been trying to get to her aunt? Or was it just a coincident that she was going down the right path to her last relative.

Patting the girl on the head, Hraefn ruffled her golden locks. "Thank you, Asena-chan. I shall have a look."

Standing back up, Hraefn turned away from her to face the direction she'd pointed. He took a step away before casting the third tier spell he would need, "Fly."

With the rush of weightlessness that flooded his body, Hraefn took off to the skies, the wind speeding past his ears. Ah, he hadn't yet forgotten that feeling. He'd definitely need to cast it daily, at the very least. Of course, that was only a need for while he was in his bait form.

Leaving the world behind him made him feel giddy, even when he was only doing it for a moment. The trees were almost dots by the time he stilled himself and focused on looking. Re-Estize, huh? His vision, better than even an eagle's, zeroed in on a castle town. Was that it?

He dropped, allowing himself to fall until he was a mere fifteen feet away from the ground when the spell caught him and lowered him safely.

Once his feet were once again touching the ground, Hraefn looked to Asena. "Re-Estize, does it have a castle?" He asked her with a smile. He got an affirmative nod in response, "Wonderful, in that case, let us go. I will be able to fly us half of the way before the sun goes down. Would you prefer I stop then or continue on?"

After a moment of thought, Asena responded, "It's important to stop on trips!"

Hraefn laughed affectionately, ruffling the young girl's hair, "Well then, Asena-chan, how high would you like to go?"

* * *

"This is awesome!!"

The voice of a young girl yelled over the wind, excitement overflowing. She held on tightly to the man that carried her, blue eyes wide open from the thrill. Her companion's laughter echoed with her as he sped up once more, not too fast, as not to scare the girl; however, she had been begging him to speed up for almost an hour, he was simply granting that wish. They were going to have to land soon, so what was a little play?

* * *

Fast flying turned into a careful descent as the sun had since hidden from view. All the excitement had tuckered out the young girl, leaving her half asleep as her companion landed them both with the grace of a dancer. Brunhilde appearing in a rush of black smoke seconds after.

Hraefn placed her on her feet. She immediately waved on her feet, soon leaning into him for the support to keep her standing.

"Come now, do you not want to eat?" He asked, pulling out a weaved basket of steaming fried chicken. He didn't know how it stayed fresh all this time, but he didn't question the power of the inventory. "Be careful though, it is hot."

The promise of food immediately piqued Asena's interest, and she soon sobered up, dropping to sit on the ground with both hands reaching for the food. Hraefn chuckled to himself as he handed it over to grabby hands, then with his own hands once again free, he pulled out a tray to place on the ground between them as he too sat down. After that, he laid two glasses of soda atop it.

"Hot!" Asena whimpered as she bit into the chicken tender, and Hraefn burst into laughter.

"I just told you that," He chided, offering her a glass to drink.

She greedily grabbed it and chugged part of it down, though it was only for a second as she pulled away, bewildered. It seemed she'd never had a fizzy drink before.

Hraefn spent the rest of the night thoroughly entertained by Asena's discovery of new food.

* * *

When dawn broke the horizon, Hraefn looked up from his book for the first time since Asena fell asleep. He'd thought he'd fall asleep sometime during his read, but he didn't even feel tired. Perhaps it was a result of his new body that he didn't need sleep. However, he also didn't know how long to wait before waking Asena up.

Now that he was pulled out of his book trance, he wanted to head out immediately, but he'd feel bad to wake her up before she was ready... ah, screw it. The ride would be quieter if she were half asleep.

"Asena-chan..." He whispered, shaking her lightly, stirring Brunhilde in the process.

Asena sleepily groaned, but opened her eyes, regardless.

"It is time to go. You can sleep on the way, okay?" He asked her, fully willing to wait if she wanted to.

With a sleepy nod as his answer, Hraefn picked her up and prepared them both for the journey, a process that included two traveling cloaks he created with 'Create Greater Item.'

The last half of the journey ended up far more dull than the first as Asena slept until they reached the capital. However, the scenery was as beautiful as before, and Hraefn enjoyed the entire journey. Even the capital of Re-Estize, as unfinished as it seemed, was quite the sight, and Hraefn found himself utterly enthralled by the real fantasy world he'd found himself in. Of course, even then, he had enough foresight to order Brunhilde to go invisible, casting an additional Maximized 'Perfect Unknowable' on top of it until he knew the extent of the capital's security.

Everything had been going great.

They got to the house without issue, a lovely place just outside of what seemed to be the affluent area with its paved roads. But just as Asena skipped over to knock on the door, a guard intervened.

...Everything had been going too perfectly.

"I'm sorry, but the resident of this estate is currently missing," The guard told them, an apology in her voice.

"Missing?" Asena's voice cracked, tears welling in her eyes.

Hraefn's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the idea of it one bit. "Might I inquire about what is believed to have happened to her?"

The guard shook her head. "I'm afraid that information is not available to the general public."

The general public, huh? Hraefn could work with that. "I understand, however, this young lady is the woman's niece. She currently has nowhere else to go, her village was destroyed-" The guard softened at that. "-and her parents are now lost to us. I believe she deserves some closure, does she not?"

The guard, torn between duty and morality, hesitated for a moment. "That is... if you head to Lion's Heart, you can find sir Climb. It'd be hard to miss him, he's a blonde boy in mithril armor. I believe he has the authority to grant you the information you need."

That was all Hraefn needed to know.

Motioning for Asena to follow, Hraefn opted to head over immediately. There was no way to know how long this Climb would stay in one place.

The biggest issue he faced was tracking down Lion's Heart, but Hraefn didn't have Clairvoyance for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allthecouragethatiseeinyou


	3. Beautiful Planning

Lion's Heart was far from a shabby establishment; to Hraefn, who only knew the world allowed to heteromorphs in YGGDRASIL, it seemed rather high class, especially for a medieval fantasy world. Clean stone bricks formed the main structure with surprisingly well-made windows letting light in, the sign itself was a beautifully constructed and decorated wooden board, the symbol of a lion's head burned into it. Although he had no comparison of that world's written language, Hraefn was sure the writing itself was flawless. He pushed open the ornate wooden doors and led Asena in to find their man.

Clairvoyance picked up on the most obvious target, a young boy with bright, innocent blue eyes, dressed in pure white, full plate armor. He matched the guard's description, and Hraefn saw no other that could fit it, especially when the boy's eyes were constantly scanning the room as if searching for a threat. Far too obvious for his own good.

With the recovering Asena in tow, Hraefn approached the boy, who zeroed in on them immediately. For a moment, his jaw went slack, and his eyes widened - not surprising considering the sight before him, an androgynous man far too beautiful to be considered human, although it was undoubtedly the garters peeking out from under his outfit that pulled the shock. Even with his natural incubus charm, the magical effects long since turned off, Hraefn's instinct told him that the impact he had wouldn't last long. He spoke up before it could vanish, "Ah, excuse me, sir. Would you happen to be Climb-san?"

Despite the alluring silver voice beckoning him into a haze, Climb snapped back to himself and regained control of his thoughts. All work and no fun, the knight(?) nodded, carefully studying the pair before him. The look in his eyes brought the opinion that he was wary of Hraefn, something he'd not seen on anyone but the bandits since he'd arrived - then again, he'd only seen others in passing. It felt as though he only gave him the time of day because of the pleading eyes Asena gazed at him with. He nodded once, "Yes, what do you want?"

With a blinding smile, all innocence, and none of the darkness he was, Hraefn clapped his hands together. "Wonderful. We were told to find you about... a particular situation I am not sure I should mention outright. Might we take a seat?" Climb nodded approval, his wariness slipping as he was unable to find anything wrong with Hraefn. Hraefn began their story without delay, he didn't want Asena to suffer a moment more than it seemed she was destined to, "You see, I was bringing this young lady to meet with her aunt, however, when we arrived, we found nothing but a guard stationed nearby. After a quick chat with said guard, we were led to you for more information. I would like to lend my assistance for the hope that she might reunite with her last relative sooner."

"And how do you believe you could help?"

Climb was suspicious, that was fine. As long as Hraefn wasn't turned straight down, he could work with anything thrown at him.

"I am capable of using divination magic, if I can get information on the victims, I can find them," He offered as an explanation, "I am also capable of fighting if it were to come down to that."

Climb looked him over, skeptical, clearly not trusting in his ability; however, he didn't say anything on the matter. Was he just being polite? "I see. Well, I would welcome your help, but I don't have the authority to give you the information you would need."

Hraefn's smile never faltered as they spoke. "Could you get me the permission, then? I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to assist Asena-chan."

"I could ask. If you're committed to helping to find the women, then I'll do my best to help you!" The conviction in Climb's voice signaled a one-eighty in his perceived opinion of Hraefn.

Hraefn bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you very much, Climb-san. Now, I had one other thing to ask you," He began and only continued at Climb's nod, "Do you know of anywhere this young miss could go? Surely it would be dangerous if she were to join in on the operation."

"It would be," Climb agreed, "There's an orphanage on the outskirts of the city that might take her for the meantime; otherwise, I could see if we can find someone to take care of her. I'll cover the cost myself if I have to."

It would have to do, Hraefn decided as he hummed in approval. "Thank you very much, Climb-san."

"You're more than welcome-" He paused. "I don't think I ever got your name?"

"Miyuki Takahashi, sorry, I was too focused on finding Asena's aunt that I forgot to tell you." He laughed at his shortcoming, covering his mouth with one hand.

"I see. Takahashi-san, then? I thank you for your offer, I'll bring it to my mistress immediately. Could you watch this place while I'm gone? I can pay for your meals." Apparently, that looking around from earlier wasn't just paranoia then. Jeez, if he was trying to track someone down, he needed to be less obvious about it. That was just the basics of the basics.

Might as well cut to the chase, Hraefn thought. "What or who am I looking for?"

"Anything suspicious, my mistress believes that the culprits frequent this place." Climb's explanation was quick, and to the point, Hraefn appreciated that - even if he wasn't sure that Climb was supposed to let that information out. It furthered his goals so he wouldn't comment on it.

"Understood. I shall wait here until your return, Climb-san."

With a final nod of confirmation, Climb dropped some coins onto the table. They were ununiform but help similar appearances, over a dozen copper pieces and a single silver, Hraefn assumed them to be the currency of the world and quickly committed them to memory. Climb was at the door by the time he'd finished.

* * *

Asena had tried to order fried chicken, and Hraefn barely held back his laugh when the waitress just looked at her, confused. In the end, he ordered for both of them, Hyueri juice and stew, at the waitress' recommendation. The stew was bland to him, but Asena seemed to enjoy it, Hraefn much preferred the fresh, citrus taste of the juice.

During their meal, he made sure to keep his promise, keeping an eye on the door as he assessed each person's karma value. Most people who passed through held positive ratings of good, or even very good, some were closer to neutral. He was sure he'd not find any suspicious individuals until he did a ranged search, a sphere of a one hundred foot radius around him. His magic came back to him with an evil-aligned individual, fifteen feet away. He glanced in each direction, subtle as if not to allow anyone to pick up on his suspicions.  
No one outside the window, nobody inside. That meant the fifteen feet were on a vertical axis.

He didn't get a chance to investigate further when the opening doors revealed Climb once again. He seemed content to see the pair hadn't moved.

"Takahashi-san," He greeted, "My mistress would like to send her gratitude to your willingness to help without thought of reward. I've been given permission to lend you the information you need." He paused and glanced at Asena, who was chewing happily on the last of her stew. "Additionally, she wishes to take care of Asena-san herself while we're investigating, or at least until a safe place is found for her."

"Could I accompany her on the way to your mistress?" Hraefn asked, hesitant to let her out of his sight unless he knew she was safe.  
Climb shook his head no.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. A carriage is already waiting outside for Asena-san, and she won't be allowed to take guests."

Hraefn hummed in response. He certainly didn't like that. Not one bit. However, Climb had a point, he couldn't bring her with him when it could be dangerous, so perhaps handing her over would be his best bet. He stood and walked to Asena's side, pulling two items out from the satchel attached to his obi, though on the outside, it just looked like he pulled them from under his cloak. The girl looked at the objects with interest.

In one hand, he held a modified Circlet of Iron Will, a golden ornamental headband, with an intricate crest in the front, his guild emblem. The circlet would defend her mind against any mental attacks, enacted through magic or, unlike the original, through ability. Additionally, it would keep her safe against all spells of the third tier and below, not that he considered that much of a bonus. Although really, it was less of a Circlet of Iron Will and more of a Circlet of Magic Defense.

To complement it, in his other hand he held an Amulet of Physical Protection. The amulet was a blue crystal, also holding his guild emblem, wrapped in three sets of silver wings, and held on a silver chain. It was actually a legendary class item capable of protecting the wielder from any attack made from a level forty or below. He hoped that would be enough to keep her safe while he was gone.

Asena happily took the items as Hraefn explained they were for her protection, though he didn't like the way Climb was eyeing them as he sat in his original seat at the table. The girl, independent as she indeed was, headed to where she was told the carriage waited. Hraefn watched each step, even through the windows, as she went. He silently ordered Brunhilde to follow.

Only when she was out of his sight did he turn to Climb, who took the opportunity to speak. "So, Takahashi-san. Are you an adventurer?"

He shook his head. "No, I am not. Why do you ask?"

"I was surprised at how easily you gave away such items, is all. I figured you'd have to be a high ranking adventurer for that," Climb explained, his armor rattling with each small movement.

Hraefn nodded shortly in understanding but shook his head again. "I do not exactly know how to sign up is all, otherwise, perhaps I would become one."

That seemed to interest Climb. "As far as I'm aware, you need to pass a literacy test and pay a joining fee. I can direct you to the guildhall if you'd like."

A fee, huh? "I do not actually... have any money..." Hraefn admitted, voice quiet and head down.

He heard the noise of pieces of metal clicking against each other. Then, Climb's gauntleted fist was thrust into his view. Flipping over his hand and opening it, revealing five silver coins and five bronze coins. "This will be enough to cover your expenses joining up."

Hraefn put his hands in front of himself, immediately denying the help, "No, no, there is no possible chance I could take-"

Climb just pushed the money further towards him. "I insist. It will be easier for us to hire you as an adventurer."

Hesitant, Hraefn considered the proposition for a moment. If he were telling the truth, then he'd be rude not to take it. If he weren't... well, Hraefn would have no way of knowing that, so really, he felt as though it would still be rude to refuse. Which meant...

"Very well."

He gave his hand, palm up, and Climb dropped the money into it. "Thank you, Climb-san. I will be sure to work hard to make this worth it." He paused. "And you know... where I came from, information was more valuable than money, so I shall cut to the chase. I have a spell that can detect a person's karma, and I have found that someone in or below this building is described by the spell as evil." He [Silent] cast it again. Thirty feet. "I am not sure if this is your person; however, they are currently nearby."

As if he'd already known, Climb nodded in confirmation. "That's a handy spell you have there."

Hraefn let out a delighted laugh, "Please, it is only of the third tier."  
Their table went silent, and when Hraefn looked, he found Climb frozen. It didn't last long and Climb quickly recovered, leaning forward with both hands on the table. "That would explain why you could give away items like that! I didn't expect to meet a powerful caster today. What tier are you at? Forth? Fifth?" He seemed really excited.

Though he almost told Climb that he could cast Super-Tier magic, Hraefn stopped short. His instinct was screaming at him that he needed to play along. He smiled politely as he responded with, "Forth."

Climb dropped back in his seat with stars in his eyes. "So you're almost at the same level as Lakyus-san? That's incredible! Especially at your age. I'm sure if you find the right team, you'll at least make it to Platinum rank with ease."

At his age? How old did Climb think he was? Hraefn was a proud twenty-eight-year-old man, and he didn't need anyone calling him- oh right, he was his avatar, looking like he was in his late teens.

"Thank you for saying so, Climb-san." His gratitude was short, accompanied only by a quick bow of his head, but he felt obligated to give it. "As I was saying, so far, all I can tell you is that they are either below or above us. I have not seen them the entire time I have been here."

Switching back to business mode, Climb nodded his head, deep in thought. "Then, we could use this as a starting point?"

"One moment... [Lesser Location]," Hraefn closed his eyes and focused on each axis in an attempt to locate their man. If it weren't for his incredible magic ability, he wouldn't have enough information to determine the location of their man; however, he had plenty of it and poured as much mana as he needed into the spell to find them. The spell pinged back with more information, below, forty feet away. He repeated the data again to Climb.

Climb let out a small laugh, "Magic really can do anything, can't it?"

Nodding in agreement, Hraefn continued, "I can track this person through the city, though it may be best to wait for nightfall. Shall we meet back here at sundown?"

"That sounds like a good plan." Climb readily assented to his idea, and he was glad for it.

The two parted ways after that, it would be no good if they were seen together for too long.

With Climb's directions memorized, Hraefn left the bar to find the Adventurer's Guild Hall. It didn't take long to spot it, located in the midpoint of the town.

* * *

He wasn't surprised that the guild was an ostentatious affair, a six-story building with well-made glass, polished marble, and clean stone making up the entirety of its exterior. The interior was much different, more to what he expected. The main hall consisted of a large seating area on the ground floor flanked by two wooden staircases, between which laid the counter where three attendants stood waiting. At the north side of the hall was a smaller back room where it would appear cellar could be accessed from. Upstairs was an open plan balcony area with a few empty seatings and with doors that likely led to a meeting room or two and the guildmaster's office. Smaller staircases lined both sides of the balcony.

Though the rowdy atmosphere within should have lasted until the hall emptied out. However, it suddenly went silent as a single figure entered the guild.

The person, androgynous, looked to be in his late teens. His sharp eyes gleamed brighter than apoithakarah, while his thick and effulgent black hair fell like a waterfall over his shoulders and down his back. His delicate porcelain skin shone like pearls in the sun. What drew their attention most was the enthralling air of elegance that surrounded him, followed closely by his exotic beauty that would make anyone do a double-take. Even his clothes were extrinsic, a kimono styled outfit made of unfamiliar cloth, fit for quick movement. The skin that showed from under it was as tempting as it was untouchable.

The guild matron had signed him up willingly, rather impressed at his magical talent. It seemed she'd taken to him as she made a few comments on his gear, asking if it could really protect him, however soon quieted down with her worrying when she found out it was magic. She also directed him to places he could find party members closer to his skill level, rather than the typical copper plates. By the time the matron had begun to offer a meeting with the guildmaster, to see if they could bump up his rank a little despite it being against the rules, he insisted that he was fine.

The matron tried to make him promise that he'd find a party, even offering her assistance in spreading his name a little. Seconds later, Hraefn realized the cause and explained that he wished to do things on his own before leaving the matron behind with an excuse of a previous engagement.

As he left, Hraefn turned off his forgotten natural charm aura; it only affected low-leveled adults, so he'd forgotten about it. As far as he could tell, very few people had been affected by it, a relief to him.

He'd explore the city while he waited for nightfall, gather some more information both for the mission and to allow himself to blend in more. Climb likely couldn't collect data like he could, so it only made sense that he be the one to research their enemy. If it was true that fifth tier spells were rare in this new world, then Hraefn knew he'd be fine.

Information was everything, that was something that he would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allthecouragethatiseeinyou


	4. Retribution Comes For All

Under the guise of any old tourist, Hraefn, after switching his traveling cloak out to cover his entire form, followed after his target. From his investigation, it appeared that they were using an underground passage, leading from a building behind the bar to a much seedier area. The fifteen feet he felt was likely as close as it got to his seat in the back of Lion's Heart. Had they been leaning up against a wall? He supposed it didn't matter.

With the hood of his traveling cloak up and a nondetection spell, he ventured through the city, following the path of the underground tunnel. His karma detection spell became near useless as it began to fill up with numerous negative answers.

He passed by many unfortunate souls without a coin to spare for any of them, the currency was far too different from YGGDRASIL. He'd begin selling some of his inventory as soon as he could. That would generate him enough funds to last for a while, especially when Climb was impressed by what he gave Asena. He'd return back to give some away if he could.

What Hraefn didn't expect to see was the collared individuals that huddled together in the darkest of alleyways. Slaves, he came to realize. Was that legal there? He wanted to vomit as he saw a pair of kids eating dry grass. He was definitely going to be sick if he watched any longer. It wasn't much worse than the situation that millions back in that world were trapped in, he knew how to close his eyes. He could open them when he had the power to save them.

Soon enough, he arrived at his destination. It was a spot much closer to the common areas than he'd thought it would be. The building itself was unassuming, no guards stationed outside, however, Detect Karma immediately informed him of three stationed within. A couple of additional Discern Enemy spells brought back his enemies' levels, a twelve, a fourteen, and a fifteen. Using the practical data he'd collected from his fight with the bandits, he could say the highest was around the same level as their leader.

Though he thought to check if they held any magical items, Hraefn found himself highly doubting the possibility and fought himself on the instinct. He rubbed two fingers over the silver ring wrapped around his left thumb, it would be so easy to just check with that, it would only take one of the twenty charges... but he'd be better off using those for higher leveled spells. As he deliberated, a soft shine came from his right ring finger, a sweet, wordless whisper, and somehow he knew that they didn't have a single magic item between them.

Fox Spirit's Guidance, a Divine class ring. It was based on the Kitsune of ancient Japanese legend, with a 'star ball' in the center of the ring, that the fox spirit supposedly took its power from, he gained the protection and guidance of the spirit. In YGGDRASIL, one of its effects was that it granted extra information to automatic fills in the encyclopedia, though in its flavor text, it was said to offer much more. Could this be that more?

With that in mind, Hraefn removed most of his jewelry and rings, placing them into his inventory as no one was around to see until all that was left was Whisper, an Artifact, the rings set on his middle fingers, Fox Spirit's Guidance and both the thumb and pointer fingers of his left hand. He thought about keeping one other item on, a piece to rewrite fate, but he'd yet to test it in this new world. Although, perhaps he should have been more worried only wearing six Divine class items, including his underclothing and main armor slot.

Tugging on the edge of his thigh-length yukata uncomfortably, the cloth of apoithakarah and star silver refusing to stretch under the tension. Ahh, he was getting nervous. His mind immediately clung back onto the mission. The sun was going down, his spell would fail soon, he had to get back. With his mind once again focused, Hraefn turned on his heel and made the journey back through the quickest route he could find, dashing through even the tightest of spaces. He blocked out the cries of children.

* * *

Head hitting back against the stone wall, Hraefn released a sigh. He really needed the quiet. Despite it being so late, the bar behind him seemed empty, as were the streets. His brain ran through reasons of why it would be as such, and the one thing stuck out like a sore thumb, these kidnappings were a lot less secret than that guard believed.

The sigh he released painted the air white, a fluffy cloud he'd usually only see from their eternal winter. Idly, he wondered what time of year it was, winter? Perhaps it was autumn? Spring? He wasn't sure, for all he knew it was a desert terrain or close to the poles and the middle of summer.

Lost in his thoughts, it was only thanks to his passive detection that he'd noticed Climb, the sound of his armor had gone in one ear and out the other. Hraefn scarcely turned to face him in time for his call, "Takahashi-san!"

Nodding once in Climb's direction, Hraefn acknowledged his arrival, a polite smile tilted the corners of his soft pink lips, the color a gradient. He greeted Climb simply, "Climb-san, a pleasure to see you again. I went ahead and tracked our man down to their hideout, are you prepared to leave?"

Blinking in surprise, Climb shook his head as if to clear it of his shock. His voice was nearly a laugh, "I said it before, magic really can do anything."

Hmm, so as long as he posed it as magic, how much could he get away with? Hraefn needed to find that out, at what level would he be found suspicious? Experimentation would be required; however, that would have to wait until he was trusted by someone. For now, he would keep his abilities on the down-low, rely on his sword more than his magic.

Ahhh... he didn't have the right build to be blending in. He didn't have any base class abilities.

"Let's go then. Please lead the way, Takahashi-san." Having gathered his thoughts, Climb firmed his resolve. Hraefn couldn't help but wonder if the boy was too trusting, it could easily get him killed.

Pushing the thought aside, Hraefn nodded and motioned for Climb to follow as he turned on his heel, midnight locks flowing behind him. The way Climb followed behind reminded him of a lost puppy.

Heh, cute.

* * *

The streets in the slums were far from empty, though it appeared that most of its occupants huddled together in alleyways, hiding from the world as they tried to rest. A horrible sight, Hraefn thought to himself, something had to be done. If he could, he would be the one to do something, one part of his soul cried out. The only suffering would be done by his hand, called the other.

It didn't take long for the pair to arrive at their location, not with the speed they'd gone. The two-story building, perhaps once a home or a shop, stood just as it had before, a looming dark presence surrounding it. Hraefn gave a nod towards it, signaling it to be their destination. Climb gave one in return, sneaking as best he could closer to the door, pulling a bell out of his satchel. The bell rang silently, and the lock glowed a reddish-purple in response as it clicked open. This was enough to alert the guards inside, the same ones Hraefn had seen before.

Casting a quick Discern Enemy on Climb, Hraefn clicked his tongue as he realized Climb was a mere level thirteen. It seemed he had an escort mission on his hands, he'd have to take on the fifteen before they could target Climb. What a bother.

Hraefn slid between Climb and the door, drawing his sword as he pushed in, eyes on his enemies, now four of them. Which one was it... his eyes glowed pink as he discerned all of his enemies levels once more, this time without the use of spells.

Seventeen. Hraefn lunged at him, aiming to disable as he never got a confirmation that they could kill. With a feint of going for the throat, he dropped and initiated two precise slashes at the woman's legs. She stumbled, and he used the opening to cut off her sword belt, kicking it across the room as he turned away from her.

Fifteen. The other lady had already been alerted to Hraefn's initial tactic, so he wasted no time with a feint, going straight for her sword arm. Distantly, he acknowledged that Climb had just crossed swords with twelve, and thirteen was coming in from his left. He'd survive. Hraefn's assumed feint had the woman careful, watching his every move for her own protection. He went straight for the hand, creating a gash through the back of her wrist, throwing an arm out towards thirteen. "Sleep."

As thirteen hit the ground, he jumped back in a fast flip, startling his opponent. Another opening, only for half a second, but even with his slightly reduced speed, Hraefn was cleared for four consecutive attacks, aiming for her legs and sword hand. It was enough to send the blade and the woman to the ground. He hit the shortsword away midfall.

That only left twelve, who Climb was in a fair fight with. Both men taking whatever hit they could make at the other while Hraefn went and knocked fifteen and seventeen out.

It wasn't until twelve tried to hit under the belt that Hraefn intervened, tugging the man back by the collar. He met the surprised man with a pleasant smile before striking him over the head with the hilt of his blade, just as he had done the others. Hraefn unceremoniously dropped him to the ground, his hand axe clattering with him.

He turned his attention to Climb, who was clearly taken aback by the whole situation. "Tell me, Climb-san, is killing allowed here? I need to know how much I should hold back."

Dumbstruck, the blond nodded slowly for a few moments before shaking it off. "How did you do that? Aren't you a caster?" The accusation was without malice, but it reminded Hraefn that he'd not seen anyone over level seventeen. He'd been acting a little above average. Just his casting alone put him at least at level twenty-two, his sword skills added around another twenty to thirty levels to that.

He laughed it off, shrugging his shoulders. "I needed to know how to protect myself at close range, but I grew fond of the practice," Was his half-assed explanation, but it seemed to be enough for Climb, who nodded in response.

"You really are at Lakyus-sama's level, then... wouldn't that make you adamantite level?"

Adamantite, the highest level an adventurer could reach. He'd had it explained to him by the guild matron, it was considered to be just below the realm of heroes. Idly he wondered what level that would be, fifty? Sixty? He'd find out eventually.

After all, he didn't have time to wonder, Climb was speaking to him, and they were in no place for daydreaming. He gave a light shrug, shaking his head. "I have never met anyone at that level, so I could not say."

"Maybe I could ask Blue Roses to spar with you? I'm sure they'd be willing to help you test your skill!" Climb insisted on his line of questioning, and Hraefn felt he had no time to indulge it.

"I would be happy to, now shall we continue forward?" Hraefn motioned to a trapped trap door.

Climb nodded in response, clearly holding back excitement. Hraefn shook his head with borderline affection, the kid was growing on him a little, and headed to the door. Holding a hand over it, he cast a silent spell to remove the trap, his hand emitting a pale blue glow, before opening it. "I shall head in first."

He dropped down without any use of the ladder. A pair of clicks resounded the hall as his heels hit the ground, alerting two additional guards to his presence. Hraefn didn't bother to check their levels as he lopped both their heads off in a single swing of his chokuto.

By the time Climb had climbed down, Hraefn had already cleared away their corpses behind a pile of crates. It was then that he took in the situation, the cries of women, the grunts of men. It took less than an instant for Hraefn to decide on their deaths, and he didn't wait for Climb's approval to start walking down the halls.

The first door was torn open with a silencing spell, and a blade was forced through the man's throat. The second, the third, the fifth, the seventeenth. Time and time again, he repeated the process. For each woman that sobbed, a man laid dead. He didn't stop for a second.

Climb didn't try to stop him.

Whether that was to the look in his eyes, or that he agreed, Hraefn didn't care. The scum would die, and he would be the one to kill them. No thinking was needed.

The cries had subsided to whimpers, clearing Hraefn's mind of wrath. He blinked a few times as he returned to himself, regaining control from his instinct, and turned to Climb. "Get the women out of here, use the blankets as clothes if there is nothing else. I will take care of those responsible."

"I'll leave it to you, Takahashi-san. Please get any information you can out of them," Climb affirmed, and without ceremony, he turned to leave.

Hraefn stopped him, "Please see if you can find Asena's aunt for me."

He got a determined nod in response. That was enough for him, he thought as Climb left. It was time to take down the ones responsible. Turning to the door, Hraefn stalked towards the door seated at the end of the hall, undisturbed from his repeated use of the Silence spell.

Politely knocking on the door, Hraefn waited for someone to open it for him, pulling up his hood in the meantime. There were a couple of confused mumbles and a bit of shuffling before footsteps approached. The heavy wooden door opened with a creak, and an ugly misshapen face met his glowing gaze. Cruel eyes and a crueler snarl faded to a giddy sort of peace. "Please let me in," Hraefn said, and the man followed his wishes.

One of the men's faces twisted in displeasure. "The hell are you doing, Matt?" It only deepened when he didn't get a response from the man, unable to see his expression with Matt's back to him. "Answer me, you dimwit!"

"Greetings, gentlemen." Hraefn gave a polite bow with an accompanying smile, though his eyes were colder than the depths of Niflheim. It was enough to unnerve the room's occupants. "I would like to speak with the one in charge, could you possibly point them out to me?"

"Like hell!" Snarled the same loudmouth that had called out to Hraefn's mind slave, "You're about to get-"

"I said," Hraefn interrupted, calm as a clear sky, "I would like to speak with the one in charge, point them out to me."

His Incantation of Influence was more than enough to have every man in the room moving, pointing to one sitting at a table, even the man himself. As they regained control, they glanced around, bewildered. Hraefn took a few steps towards the man, and three others jumped up with various weapons in hand.

Unwilling to deal with them, Hraefn retrieved his Volitare Acies from the inside of his yukata. With a flick of his wrist, five blades skewered each man. He called up two more to pin the leader's clothes to his chair. "Now then, you will answer my questions, yes?"

"The answers will die with me, wench," The leader growled out as the rest of the room attacked his turned back. Volitare Acies took care of them while Hraefn focused on the man before him, giving an icy smile.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think they will," He responded, voice pleasant, enchanting as ever, "Now then, as easy as it would be to simply charm them out of you, that does not sound like any, now does it? And you would not have even a moment of repentance. No, instead..." Hraefn trailed off, coming to sit on the table, posture seductive. It had its intended effect, the man couldn't take his eyes off of him, "I believe I will have some fun with you."

He giggled coyly.

"Wave of Pain."

* * *

"So... what you are saying is that this is just a side operation ran by some group called the Eight Fingers? What is your leader's name?" Hraefn's voice was casual as he examined his fingernails beside the quivering form of Elyx, the leader.

He immediately responded as any would under three levels of torture spells, "Yes! That's it! I couldn't say no, I swear! I'll never do anything like this again, so please, let me go! I'll let them come for me, I won't try to continue-"

"What is the name of the one that began this operation?" Hraefn pressed, crushing Elyx's face into the ground, "Tell. Me."

"I don't know, I swear! I'm not allowed to know!" He sobbed, and if he hadn't already pissed himself, Hraefn was sure he would have.

Sighing in discontentment, he clicked his tongue, and Elyx squealed in fear. "Very well, you are of no continued use. I suppose I shall end your suffering."

"Thank--" Elyx never got to finish his gratitude as his blood splattered over the walls and onto the floor, mixing with other bodily fluids.

Shattering his barrier, Hraefn shifted on the table and dropped to the cleanest part of the floor. He didn't spare any of the bodies a single look as he headed out to meet back up with Climb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the series with Hraefn's character sheet~
> 
> Additionally, I have a tumblr for this series now!  
https://allthecouragethatiseeinyou.tumblr.com/


	5. The Height of Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty dialogue heavy~  
tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allthecouragethatiseeinyou

Grabbing the final step of the ladder, Hraefn was greeted by Climb's extended hand and blinding smile. The stereotypical shining knight. He didn't hesitate to take his help in the final few steps out of the basement. "Takahashi-san, thank you for all your assistance. All the victims have been accounted for. Did you manage to find the ones in charge?"

Hraefn nodded, dusting off his cloak, clouds of dust billowing as they were patted out. "Yes, though they were not the ones behind it all, it seems. Something about some group called the Eight Fingers?"

That seemed to surprise Climb, though some part of Hraefn felt that he'd still expected it. "The Eight Fingers? Damn, if they're involved..."

It appeared Hraefn lacked some necessary information. "Who are they?"

"Ah, I forgot you're not from around here," Climb rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he delved into a quick explanation, "The Eight Fingers are a criminal organization, my mistress has been trying to bring them down for some time now. They're quite influential, so it's not an easy task."

Nodding, Hraefn tucked away the information for future use. They could be useful - or a threat. He'd need more details and soon. Perhaps he could locate them by continuing his help with Climb and his mistress. They'd be his best bet. 

With some luck, he could take them over.

"I see, in that case, I will be cautious," Hraefn responded, grateful for the information, "Were you able to locate Asena's aunt?"

A woman's voice, old and wisened, spoke up from behind him. "That would be me. I suppose her family sent you to find me?"

Hraefn turned, met with a face he'd be able to pick out of a crowd as the woman he'd been searching for. He'd easily mistake her as Asena's mother with the similarities. Blonde hair fell down her shoulders in curls, a few locks of white mixed in, her bright blue eyes crinkled in the corner, laugh lines lining her welcoming smile. She was pretty, Hraefn would admit.

He didn't want to tell her what had happened to them, not after the experience she'd gone through, but he didn't want to lie. "I am sorry to tell you this, especially with what you just went through, but..."

"They're gone, aren't they?" She interrupted, voice and expression unreadable.

Hraefn nodded sullenly. "Yes, I was too late in my arrival to rescue anyone except Asena. I am incredibly sorry."

She released a tight breath. "How did it happen?"

"Bandits."

She dropped her head. "Did you avenge them?"

"I wiped them out if that is what you are inquiring. Though, I did it for Asena's safety, not for the fallen villagers." Hraefn wasn't going to lie to make himself sound better.

Giving a few small nods as she processed the information, she raised her head once more. "That will suffice, I'll take her in. It's what my little sister would have wanted."

"You have my deepest gratitude. Might I also request she keep my hellhound? It will not do anything unless it is for Asena, and she has already named her." He gave a polite bow.

Surprised, she blinked a few times, mouth opening and closing before she regained her composure. "A hellhound, is it? I'll have to check with the city, but I'm sure I can manage it. What form of food does it eat?"

"Nothing, though I am sure it would appreciate some meat or scraps whenever you can manage it."

She brought a hand to her chin, thinking. "Cheap then, and safe. I'll see what I can do."

A relieved smile graced Hraefn's lips, he gave another bow, beyond joyful that Asena would have safety and a companion. "Thank you, I am sure Asena will appreciate it. She is currently with Climb's mistress, I am told she is a lovely person though I know not her name." He paused. "Or yours, it would seem."

Laughing lightly, she introduced herself, dropping her hand to extend it, "Sieglinde Reis, the head of the Reis family. We're a merchant family, though my little sister ostracized herself to become a blacksmith."

"Miyuki Takahashi, a copper plate adventurer. I joined with the guild just earlier today," Hraefn introduced his new (old?) identity in turn, shaking her hand.

That interested Sieglinde. "Oh? And what rank do you think you'll get to, Takahashi-san?"

Hraefn could only parrot what Climb had told him, "I have no basis for comparison, but I am told my skills are comparable to adamantite."

Narrowing her eyes, Sieglinde scrutinized him. "Adamantite, you say? Forgive me, but you don't quite look the part. Although... that equipment isn't half bad..."

He felt a little self-conscious. "It is only what I have been told, Reis-san. Here, take my cloak, I can help you home." Hraefn pulled off his heavy traveling cloak, noting how Sieglinde's, and Climb's it seemed, zeroed in on his clothing. He ignored it as he handed the weighty material to her.

It was accepted with grace. "Thank you, and thank you for saving my niece. I'll be sure to reward you for it, please visit us in a few days."

"I do not need-" He tried.

Sieglinde was having none of it. "Please visit us in a few days, I'll have it ready. Us Reises believe one good turn deserves another."

Hraefn sighed, surrendering himself to her generosity. "Very well, shall I see you home?"

"I'll be quite alright. We're expecting clothes before we leave, it'll take a while before that happens. Please, go rest." Her tone turned motherly as she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

Hraefn already knew not to fight her. "I see. I shall see you soon, Reis-san."

She smiled as motherly as she spoke. "Please, call me Sieglinde."

He nodded once. "Understood, Sieglinde-san, call me Miyuki. I shall come to visit you within the week."

"Take care, Miyuki-san." She smiled and watched him leave

* * *

It felt a little like he was exposed, wearing the outfits he'd always donned in the game. Hraefn had always felt beautiful in them, he loved them, and he still did; however, he wasn't in a game anymore. He could feel the eyes of lowlifes boring into his skin, and he had to do a quick once over of the patrons' levels to calm himself. It was a relief to find none of them were over level nine. Thank god he'd gone to the inn the guild matron mentioned being below his skill level, he'd asked where was cheap and she sure had delivered. As much as he wanted to, despite the burning scent of alcohol, take a breath and compose himself, Hraefn knew not to look weak in front of such types. He kept his cool and walked straight to the bar, hands held together in front of him.

Men and women alike leered at him as he passed, watching each move he made with interest. Even the innkeeper, a rough-looking man, looked taken aback that a beauty like Hraefn, who held himself with idyllic elegance, like the royalty he'd practically been in his world, was in such an establishment. He cleared his throat as Hraefn approached the bar, straightening himself out.

"What can I do fer ya?" He asked, voice gravelly but surprisingly pleasant to hear.

Hraefn smiled in response, trying to be polite. "I would like a room for the night."

He examined him, eyes looking him up and down, not stopping to appreciate the beauty. Hraefn was thankful for that. "Yer a copper plate, are ya? A shared room'll cost ya seven copper."

A shared? Why would he recommend that? Hraefn's clothes were far from cheap, even if he, himself, was broke. "Do you have any singles?"

He got his explanation. "Ye need to form a team if ya wanta survive. I suggest ya share with some otha folks."

It didn't sound like he was going to let someone as delicate looking as Hraefn to sleep alone. He tried giving some reasoning, "I just got back from a job, I simply want some quiet for the night, but I shall keep your advice in mind."

"Quiet, is it? Aye, that's fair." Looked like it was enough. "Ten copper fer a single room. Upfront. Meals are three, so it'll be a silver if ya want that."

A silver was thirteen copper, huh? Hraefn pulled out his coin purse, picking out ten copper from what Climb gave him. "I have already eaten, I will only need the room."

He nodded, scratching his disheveled beard. "Very well, the room'll be tha last t'tha left." He passed a slightly rusted key from under the bar. "Here's yer key." 

"Thank you very much, sir." Hraefn gave a slight bow before he left.

So the capital had people who talked like that, huh? Hraefn expected it to sound posher, but he wasn't one to judge. If he thought about it, he came to remember how different accents could be even in one city. He should have expected it.

He also should have expected some of the patrons to bother him. A foot was kicked out in his way. Were they trying to trip him up? He turned his attention to a group of nobodies, iron plates of the levels seven and down. Hraefn's voice was brief as he addressed them, "Can I help you?"

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here?"

"I am attempting to rest, I believe that is the intent of an inn?"

"Now, now, this is no place for a pretty lass like you."

"I am a man, actually."

"Nah, don't bother lying, little lady, I see those curves."

"Then you also see I am completely flat, no?"

"Well, even if you were a guy, you're pretty enough to spend the night with us. We'll even let you join up, have a fraction of our profits even without your skill."

"Please do not take my plate as a designation of my abilities, I am fully capable of battle." And cutting off their hands if they got too close, he thought to himself.

"Even better. Come and join us."

"No thank you, I do not make a habit of associating with degenerates."

"What did you just call us?"

"Degenerates, you know what that means, yes? Deviants, perverts, creeps. Am I making sense yet?"

"Why you little- you think you're so high and mighty, don't you? I'll put a whore like you in your proper place."

The scarred, revolting man stood up, his lackeys following suit. Hraefn sighed in annoyance. Though he could easily use his Volitare Acies to have a blade at all of their necks, he didn't want to cause a scene by threatening to murder a bunch of creeps, he'd get a horrendous reputation like that. So, he just stepped to the right as the pervert threw a punch at him, calling out to the innkeeper. "Hey, if I break anything dealing with this, could you bill them?"

Though he'd been coming over, he when he saw how easily Hraefn evaded the group without a single glance. "Uh- sure. I mean, try not to." 

"Of course," Hraefn responded with a smile, as the group began to understand what would happen next.

"Hey, uh, we were - we were just kidding around, y'know?" A skinnier man, one who'd gone at him with a quarterstaff, tried to assure him.

"Oh? It did not seem that way. Do you think me a fool?" He smiled politely, deadly, "I would rather not cause any trouble for a good man, so how about we take this outside?"

The group meekly followed behind for their beating, and Hraefn got three copper back for keeping the inn safe.

* * *

When Hraefn woke up, it was to the smell of must and a commotion in the dining area. With the feeling it was necessary, he pushed himself out of bed with a groan. Grabbing a set of clothes from his inventory, and the bag he'd used the day before, he was quick to get ready. The clothes covered less skin than the day before, complete with garters, but he felt far more comfortable in them. Likely because he was wearing a bodysuit with shorts rather than the short kimono that he'd been terrified would flip up. 

Tying his hair to the side with a blue ribbon, he left his room and headed down creaky stairs to see what was the big deal. He heard the innkeeper from downstairs, his voice stern, "Look, even if you're sent by the princess, it's against my rules to give away information on my guests."

Climb's voice came next. "I just need to know if he's here, can't you tell me that much?"

"Have you ever heard of privacy, kid?" The innkeeper wasn't budging, clearly intent on keeping his patrons a secret. Good man. 

"Look, the princess wants to speak with him, so if you could just-" Climb kept trying until he caught sight of Hraefn from the corner of his eye, "Ah! There you are Takahashi-san!" He dashed over to meet him, ignoring the stares he got on the way.

Hraefn pulled his hands away from his hair, satisfied with it. He greeted his acquaintance with a smile, "Climb-san? Is everything well?"

"Yes, I was just looking for you. Princess Renner would like to personally thank you for your assistance recovering the victims; we hadn't expected to get them all without casualty," He explained in a rush, clearly at a loss for time.

The announcement caused waves among the inn's patrons, whispers and murmurs filling the air. "The Princess?" "What's her highness want with a copper plate?" "Must've been a big deal."

Hraefn only gave a soft laugh to clear the air around him, "So, that is who your mysterious mistress is?"

"Sorry, did I not mention that?" Climb asked, a little embarrassed.

"No, however, it is fine, good even. You had just met me."

"That's true. Now, shall we go? There's a carriage waiting for you." He nodded towards the door.

"Well, I could not, in good faith, turn her down, now could I? Please lead the way." Hraefn gestured in the same direction.

Climb's steps were quick, and his gaze steady as he showed Hraefn out, the floorboards creaking and kicking up dust. Honestly, other than the innkeeper, he'd hated everyone there, he was glad to finally leave. He hated that burning smell. 

* * *

The carriage ride had been bumpy but uneventful. The only thing to come out of it was some explanations on the kingdom, courtesy of Climb. Being a foreigner, the boy assumed Hraefn didn't know much about the country and elaborated on everything he asked, including its currency. He'd been right on the fact that thirteen copper was a silver, however, that strange conversion didn't stick with the rest of the coins. One gold was a hundred silver, and a platinum coin was ten gold. It seemed each copper piece was worth around one thousand yen or a little over nine American dollars, he mused, a tidbit he'd learned shortly before the shutdown. 

Additionally, Climb told him about the Royal Family. Their monarch was King Ramposa III, who had three children, the First Prince, Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself, the Second Prince, Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself, and the Third Princess, Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself. He offhandedly mentioned that there was no specific heir to the throne, a piece of information that caught Hraefn's interest. Though they'd arrived before they could prod more.

Climb led Hraefn through baroque halls, and towards the room where he was told the Princess awaited, a parlor by his understanding. He took in the sights as they walked; beautiful paintings, elaborate architecture, red carpets embroidered with gold, it was all beautiful. 

On the way, another pair of figures came their direction, a wizened old man wearing a crown, the king, Climb had hurriedly whispered to him, accompanied by tall, dark, and handsome. A muscular man looking only a few years older than Hraefn was in his world. With sunbathed dark skin, short, trimmed, black, maybe brown hair, and black eyes as sharp as any of Hraefn's blades. He was exactly his type. Perhaps it was the incubus in him that had him so hungry, zeroing in on every detail, but he calmed himself before they were approached.

Hraefn matched his bow with Climb's, getting ready to move out of the way, using his sixth sense to make sure it was on par with his partner's. Though he'd been prepared to immediately move out of the way, his instinct kept him in place and composed, rising up with hands clasped in front of him and staying at Climb's side, half a step behind.

"It is good to see you well, Climb. Who is this accompanying you?"

"Miyuki Takahashi, your Majesty, Princess Renner asked to meet with him."

"She did? This may be rude, but he does not seem to be the type she usually calls for."

"I assure you, your Majesty, his plate may be Copper, but his skills are Adamantite. He solved the case of the kidnappings by himself and saved the lost women practically singlehandedly. If it weren't for him, I'm sure there would have been casualties, myself among them." Climb was quite passionate about Hraefn's abilities, it made him smile. 

Hraefn's eyes flicked over the three in front of him. Both Climb and the King were both rather low leveled, but the man behind King Ramposa was the highest he'd seen since he'd arrived, level 31. He wanted to activate his debug menu, but he couldn't do it with people around, so he simply kept his attention on whoever was speaking and tried to ignore the man's heavy gaze analyzing him.

"I see," The King nodded once before turning his attention to Hraefn, "Then you have my gratitude. Tell me, did you become an adventurer recently?"

Hraefn wasn't sure whether to hold eye contact or not, so he did. It was polite to look at the person you're speaking to, after all. "Just yesterday afternoon, your Majesty." Brief and courteous, he hoped. He really didn't know how to talk to royalty. He was the royalty, not the commoner, how was he supposed to do this?

"I wish you the best of luck with it. Now, I must take my leave. I wish you both well." 

After bowing in time with Climb, Hraefn stood by as they walked past. The pair of them taking off soon after, silence between them for a few moments.

"What did you think?" Climb idly inquired.

"About the King? He has quite the presence, or perhaps that was just my nerves," Hraefn laughed in response, trying to keep the mood light, "I was not sure what to do with myself."

Climb pat him on the back. "You did excellently, good job! I was horrendous when I first met him."

Smiling politely, Hraefn replied, "I cannot imagine that."

Climb laughed at the idea, and Hraefn took the chance to inquire about the other man. "Who was that behind him?"

"Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff, he's the bodyguard to the King and the strongest man in the Kingdom!" Climb borderline raved about him, and Hraefn couldn't help but smile once more, even through the surprise.

"The strongest, huh?" He pressed lightly, unable to believe that a level thirty-fucking-one was the strongest in the kingdom.

Climb took the bait. "Yeah, an Adamantite like you might be able to fight him, but someone like me? He's the pinnacle of power, only the Godkin and possibly Baharuth's Fluder Paradyne could top him." 

Hraefn couldn't help but laugh, thirty-one? That was it? He'd been so far off with his estimations that he couldn't help it. If he weren't in the company of others, he'd be in hysterics.

"That strong, huh?"


	6. All that Glitters is Not Gold

"Princess Renner, I present to you, Miyuki Takahashi."

The parlor was quite beautiful, floor to ceiling windows, a smooth silver aesthetic, beautifully crafted furniture. Though when it came to purity, the most beautiful thing in the room sat at the table situated by the window, smiling happily at her visitors as she called out to them. "Please, come in! Don't worry about any formalities here."

She was a young girl, her long golden hair, silky smooth and supple as it draped over the back of her neck. Vibrant, dark blue eyes that shone like sapphires, filled with warmth at the sight of her visitors. Though she was the epitome of purity, Hraefn could tell that without a doubt, she was soulless. Her karma rating, despite all her deeds claimed by Climb, stayed purely neutral.

He smiled in return - his kind of person.

"Princess Renner, was it not? Thank you for inviting me," He greeted, walking over without ceremony, but with the grace of divinity. He was told to drop the formalities, and he was sure she meant it.

She laughed pleasantly and poured Hraefn a cup of tea. With that out of the way, she gestured him to sit as Climb took his place standing at her side. "It is a pleasure to meet you! Climb told me all about your exploits; I simply could not resist seeing who had intrigued him so."

Taking his seat, Hraefn chuckled in response, keeping up their illusion of simplicity. He crossed his ankles as he sat, picking up the cup as he spoke. He responded in kind, "Why thank you, your Highness, it is a delight to hear you think so highly of me."

"Of course, I do!" Renner clapped her hands together in something akin to joy. "Climb tells me you are Adamantite in the making. Do you have a party?"

Hraefn shook his head. "No, I am alone."

"Oh! That is no good, would you like some help in finding one at your level? I could put in a good word for you with one of the existing Adamantite teams," She offered.

To anyone else, that offer would have been extremely tempting; however, Hraefn was a level one hundred, he could slip up and reveal his power at any moment. Being in a team would be detrimental to his cover. As such, he'd need to go alone unless he met up with another player. "Thank you very much for the offer, but I believe I will be fine."

This concerned Renner, who knew none of Hraefn's situation. "Are you sure? I would hate to hear something happened to you..."

Trying to reassure her, Hraefn explained, "I have been alone for quite a while, your Highness, my style is not suited for a party. My summons should be quite enough." It put him even higher in power, but he believed it to be sufficient to keep the Princess from trying anything.

"Oh, you are a summoner as well? You are quite multitalented, Takahashi-san!" Renner praised, seemingly excited to hear it.

Ah, he was getting sick of his family name, a reminder of all the revolting things his line had done. "Please, Miyuki is fine, your Highness."

"In that case, feel free to call me Renner!"

Was it really okay to call royalty by their first name? Hraefn wondered. "Ah, are you sure?"

"Of course! Now, on the matter of your payment..." Renner picked up a small coin pouch and placed it on the table between them.

"I do not need-" He held up his hands in defense of his honor.

She interrupted him with a smile. "Climb has already told me that you do not have funds, and for your help, the reward we did give you does not feel enough. Not to mention, if you ever want to find a good party, shabby inns will not be of any assistance to you. With all that in mind..."

Damn, she'd figured out that much? Hraefn had a strong feeling that Climb hadn't told her anything about that cheap inn when they'd arrived or likely much beyond his financial situation when they'd talked before. She'd thought far enough ahead to be able to drive Hraefn into a corner. He reluctantly grabbed the bag, weighing it in his hand. Hang on a moment...

He took a peek inside.

"Is this... how many of these a platinum?" He looked up in shock, having not expected more than a couple of silver, at most.

"About half, a quarter is gold, and then the last part is half silver, half copper. There are forty coins in total," Renner explained with a smile.

Hraefn did the math in his head, several times over, applying the exchange rates Climb had taught him. Thirteen thousand copper to a platinum coin, a thousand three hundred to a gold coin, thirteen to a silver... it seemed a copper was worth about a thousand yen, so...  
It'd be over two hundred and a half million yen; there was no way she was just giving that to him.

"I cannot take that much," He emphasized, trying to pass it back. He hated being in debt.

"I insist, I will not be taking it back. Think of it as a welcoming present; I would love to do more business with you in the future, so call it getting on your good side. Besides, I have nothing to do with it myself." Her smile was inviting. Calculating, Hraefn thought idly; she wanted him to be grateful.

Ah, so that was her angle. "...Very well. Thank you very much, Renner."

Predictably, she moved right on now that he was 'buttered up' though he'd listen no matter her game. "Now, I wanted to speak with you on an important matter."

"I am listening." He'd a feeling it would align with his own goals.

"As you already know, there is a criminal organization called the Eight Fingers; their influence is far and wide," She began to elucidate, "They do drug trading, kidnapping, human trafficking, the list goes on. They have more power than even my father; I believe they have bribed over half the nobles and even more commoners by now. I have been trying to weaken them for a while; however, I only truly have Climb to count on, though the adamantite adventuring group, Blue Roses frequently lends their assistance as well. That is why I would like to request you to assist us. We will pay the associated fees, of course."

The Eight Fingers, huh? So it would line up with his own goals. "Ah, well, it is only fair I do something in return for you, no? I will be sure to give your requests priority."

"Thank you very much, Miyuki, I am pleased to have someone like you on our side." Her smile stayed ungenuine; however, he believed her words rang true.

Talking under these pretenses was boring him.

"Although, I do have one request..."

* * *

The Adventurer's Guild. He knew he'd be back soon; he'd just expected it to take a little longer. However, there he was, pushing the doors open once again as the sun his it's highest point. Hraefn supposed it was better to get to work on raising his rank sooner than later; he could help more people that way.

Just as before, eyes were on him the moment he entered, though it was with less hunger this time. Whether that was thanks to his outfit or the loss of his charm aura, well, he'd put his bet on the latter option and stop thinking about it.

Ignoring it, he made his way through, aiming for the quest board when he heard his name called by the same guild matron that had signed him up, "Takahashi-san, could you please come here?"

A little confused, but assuming it to have something to do with taking a job outside of the guild - he knew Renner had sent a messenger - he went straight to the counter. "Yes, how may I be of assistance?"

The matron bowed in greeting as she began to speak, "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you. In light of your recent achievements, the guild wishes to award you with a promotion to the gold rank-"

Like in the inn, he was causing a scene. "Seriously?" "Didn't she join last night?" "Gold already?" "Princess Renner called for him; I was at the inn when her bodyguard came for him." "That's a man?" "Where's his group?"

"-and we hope to see more such accomplishments soon. The guildmaster is currently out, so allow me to present you with your new plate. At this point, we are willing to grant assistance to find you an adventuring group to join, although nonetheless, you now have clearance for gold-ranked quests," She finished with a smile, motioning to the quest board.

Hraefn responded quickly, eager to get to business, "Thank you very much, ma'am."

"Please, it's only my job," She laughed him off, a light blush on her cheeks. Dammit, was the charm permanent? Or was she just flattered? He prayed she just didn't get much politeness from adventurers and appreciated it.

"Still, you have my gratitude. I should look for work, if you will excuse me." He ducked out of the conversation and made his way to the board, footsteps silent thanks to his current gear.

The board was littered with jobs, organized only vaguely by rank. After casting a silent Comprehend Languages, he kept his gaze on the part of the board meant for gold-ranked quests, trying to find whatever one would get him most likely to rank up the soonest. Surely, his being alone should prove him more capable and lead to a faster promotion, right?

A quest to exterminate an ogre camp caught his eye; the job recommended itself for gold-ranked adventurers that were about to rank to platinum, warning newer ones to stay away. Hraefn decided he'd forgotten how to read and ripped the quest off of the board. Though as he turned to leave, two groups intercepted him.

"Takahashi, wasn't it?" One man spoke up, a blond with mossy green eyes, a platinum plate hanging from his neck, "We'd like to extend an invitation to you from our group, the Forgotten Saints. We know we're a rank higher than you, but we've heard you're remarkably capable and believe you'd be a good fit for us."

A woman from the other group took half a step forward to pull his attention. A brunette this time, with piercing brown eyes and a pretty face, a mithril plate hung from her neck and a sword from her hip, she introduced herself with a smile, "Greetings, Takahashi-san. I am Elanor from Blue Regiment; we're a Mithril group of four, consisting of a priestess, a druid, a ranger, and myself, our warrior." She motioned to each person in turn, "Usually, we wouldn't think of adding someone new; however, we recently heard of your accomplishment with rescuing the lost women and caught wind of your abilities. After a talk between us all, we genuinely believe that you could be the piece we need to reach Orichalcum. Would you perhaps join us?"

He should have known this would happen. Hraefn gave a half-bow before he began speaking. "I am very sorry, but I have no interest in joining a group at this time. My skillset is not fit for combat with anyone who cannot withstand a blow or two from me. Of course, if you were able to take me on in combat..."

While the man shrunk away, Elanor took her chance. "We would certainly be able to! Would you like a spar?"

A Mithril adventuring group, surely if Hraefn took them down, then his skills would have to be further acknowledged. Matching the data given by his Sense Danger with his previous experience using Discern Enemy, Hraefn estimated them to each be around level twenty. He quickly did some math in his head before he accepted the challenge.

The strongest man in the kingdom was thirty-one, Adamantite level, then using the group system, it would take four thirty-ones to reach Adamantite in the first place. While in total that would reach two-hundred and four, scaling didn't work that way. Even a single level mattered in the early game. Thus, if Hraefn acted at the level he'd accidentally put himself at, around level fifty-three, he wouldn't be too out of place at Adamantite. Surely, if there were dragons in the world like he'd seen on the board and in paintings, then there existed the few that stood above thirty to challenge them.

Okay, fifty-three it was. Twenty-two levels in magic caster, thirty-one in warrior, well, more likely they would overlap, but those were the base numbers he would use. If push came to shove, he would use his fifth tier magic and call it at least a seven level overlap.

With his mind made up, he smiled brightly at his ticket to Mithril. "Very well. I am new to this city, do you know anywhere we could spar?"

"We can spar next door; the guild has a training hall there. They remodeled an old warehouse to serve as a testing area; it is open to adventurers for use," Elenor offered, "Though we may need permission, for people at our level, we'd need the whole area." She turned her head to her companion. "Poppy, please go ask one of the matrons to clear the hall for our use."

* * *

In the large hall, made of reinforced walls and a stone floor, littered with protective enchantments, stood a large crowd surrounding five individuals. On one side of the room stood the Mithril adventuring group, Blue Regiment, on the other, a single, delicate-looking flower of a man. A myriad of adventurers - eager to see the upstart put in his place or perhaps to see what made him so special - lined the walls in chattering bunches. One guild matron stood forward from them, behind a protective field, ready to referee the fight.

Each participant stood with a training sword in hand, wearing their regular armor, ready to fight. The group leader called to her opponent, somewhat concerned with his attire, "Are you quite sure you don't want any padding?"

"Do not worry about me," The flower laughed in response, focused through it, "My clothes are not as flimsy as they seem, I assure you. Besides, I do not intend to get hit in the first place."

Elanor barked out her own laugh. "I like your confidence!"

The umpire raised her arm. "Are both sides ready?" She waited for her confirmations, receiving both simultaneously, each side feeling confident in their win. She swiped down through the air, calling out, "Begin!"

The first to move was Elanor, who rushed Hraefn immediately. "Lesser Strength!" "Soften Steel!" Her teammates called out both strengthening and a defense decreasing spells. Idly, as a wooden sword came down on him, Hraefn wondered if the druid knew her spell hadn't worked, even in his bait form, his resistance was too high. The surprise on her face answered it, though it may have been more towards him merely stepping out of the way in the last instant, avoiding the strike.

"You shouldn't wait so long, Takahashi-san," Elanor chided as she went for another strike, horizontal rather than vertical. Hraefn simply took a step back to avoid it once more, an arrow whizzing by his face.

"And you should not telegraph your attacks, Elanor-san." He gave a polite smile as she went for her third strike, a call of the Crystal Dagger spell to his left. "Magic Shield. Lesser Strength."

As Elanor was propelled backward by the backlash of her strike, Hraefn shattered his spell after the dagger hit it and went in for a simple kick, using only enough strength to throw her out of the designated area. Even still, he likely caused some damage with it. Ah, well, he'd offer to heal it later. He turned his attention to the backline, turning his body to avoid another arrow. Their ranger, Poppy, threw away her bow and went for her sword, stepping between the casters and him.

Hraefn gave a light jog forward, seen as a dash, as the spellcasters continued to try and debuff him while buffing Poppy. "Shockwave." His spell was weakened by himself, for fear of destroying their gear or harming them. He bypassed the ranger as she regained her footing and went for the druid that kept trying to debuff him. He used a little too much force in his swing and - to his sensitive ears - heard a small crack. The druid was thrown to the side, also out of the arena.

He'd definitely need to heal these guys after, damn he was lucky there.

"Slow," He cast on Poppy as he turned his attention the priestess. She squeaked as he lightly shoved her, tumbling to the ground outside of the area. Though she did get a wack in on his face, he didn't flinch in the slightest or move it with the blow. Apparently, that impressed some of the adventurers in the room, a murmur erupting through it.

"Please heal your allies," He called to the two out of the arena, unsure of which held the healing magic, if not both.

He turned his attention to the ranger as she moved at half her usual speed. Perhaps he'd put too much power into the spell, but he only recently learned how to put in less energy in the first place. He felt it necessary to ask, "Would you still like to continue?"

Poppy laughed in response. "The match is yours."

And as the matron called out his victory, he released his spell on her, causing a light stumble.

* * *

The large doors to the guildhall pushed open, revealing a group of five, four Mirthril plate adventurers and one gold. They were Blue Regiment and a lone adventurer, chatting together about their battle.

"You're gonna make it far, Takahashi-san." Elanor sounded almost jealous, though she held no malice for her newfound friend. Her party was quick to agree with her, making comments on how fast he was, Poppy complained that he'd just been messing around in their fight.

Hraefn chuckled in response, wondering if he'd ever laughed so much before in his life. Perhaps on a raid or two. "Thank you for saying so, Elanor-san."

They parted ways at one of the tables, Hraefn still holding his next job in one hand. He headed once more for the matron that had signed him up, handing the job request over to her with a smile. "I would like to take this job, please."

Reading it over with a frown, she shook her head fondly. "This isn't made for a single gold plate, you know? Of course, you would pick it up. Very well, you did just win against an entire Mithril team. I'll begin work on your paperwork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in two days? The world is going mad!  
Seriously though, thank you all for the support in kudos and comments. Special thanks to BurdenedKnight for commenting the most~
> 
> Tumblr:  
https://allthecouragethatiseeinyou.tumblr.com/


	7. Dragon Lord

Ahh, how did things come out this way?

Hraefn almost wanted to cry, throwing himself out of the way of an icy blast. It would have been so easy if he was alone! 

* * *

Wind rushed by pointed ears, rustling black cloth, the freedom of flight exhilarating once more. Hraefn would never get sick of it, especially not in his secondary form. Honestly, his bait form was beautiful - perhaps less so than his others by lore standards - but the restraints placed on his power were just... he hated it. Well, not quite hate, but he most definitely much preferred the way his power flowed through his body and aura to it concentrating within his deepest core, so tight it could crystallize itself.

Still, Hraefn supposed he couldn't complain. It got the job done, and he got to meet handsome men. It was far better than being stuck in that damned bed all day and night, twenty-four-seven with no end in sight. Now that? That he hated.

Trapped, alone, the virtual world his only freedom.

No, now wasn't the time to think about it. Now was the time for Hraefn to get to his job, complete it, and get back. If he found his way up in the ranks, he was bound to get invited back to the castle by Renner, which meant seeing those men again. Honestly, armies were an excellent place for a concentration of strong men- Hraefn wished that someone would be able to match him, even if just in his bait form. 

He pressed his cheek into his hand, how bothersome strength was. Perhaps it was due time to create another form, one he could use to blend in. It should be possible using his debug menu, or he was sure to have an item for it in the vast void of his inventory. Though, wouldn't that leave him vulnerable?

Decisions, decisions.

Well, he'd been good enough at acting to make Ainz Ooal Gown believe he was among their weaker members, Hraefn didn't need to lessen his powers to make people think he's weak. 

Still...

Ah, it'd be a project for another day.

His goal was in sight, there was no need to think further on the subject. 

'Find and destroy an ogre camp. If you can, discover whatever is behind their intelligent movements.' That was his mission, it would be easy for someone like himself. If they were using ogres, there's no way they could be over level forty, perhaps fifty, or so - at most. If they were, that was honestly idiotic of them.

His feathers rustled as he flapped his wings in tandem, granting him another surge of speed, flying him higher and out of sight of the camp. He could still see them, of course, he could, but he would appear as nothing but a bird if they happened to spot him - too far away for details. 

Hraefn narrowed his eyes, focusing in on his target. The camp was crudely created, there were mats and fires, a handful of guard towers that looked like they'd fall if a single ogre climbed upon it - no, it appeared goblins handled them. Goblins and ogres, huh? It didn't seem that they were collecting intelligent monsters at all.

He needed more information.

"Complete Invisibility. Odorless."

Hraefn flew into the camp, trusting nothing strong enough awaited him that he could not challenge. Though he was surprised to hear that he could understand their conversations.

"Big Boss wants more gold," One ogre said.

A goblin replied, "The latest raiding party won't be back for a while. We should send out a hunting party to get Big Boss more food."

Another ogre spoke up. "Find the runaways. Make fun."

So someone was directing them. Another ogre? A specialized one, most likely - unique, perhaps? Like a boss? Ah, his gamer instincts were tingling to find out. It probably wasn't the best idea to go in there with just invisibility... he should cast Perfect Unknowable instead. However...

Where was the fun of that? It wasn't like it would really threaten him.

Happily gliding through the camp as to not make a sound, Hraefn was borderline giddy. He really wanted to see a unique ogre, even though he had no way of knowing it was that. 

The cave opening stood ominous, an air of power surrounding it. 'Just like a dungeon,' Thought Hraefn. 

Jagged rocks jutted out of the sides of the entrance, filtering a rush of cold air. Good thing they were a bunch of weaklings, Hraefn had a vulnerability to frost damage, it dealt double damage to him, and he didn't have his nullification on. Despite the humanoid form stealing some of his strengths, it only minutely affected his weaknesses. 

Hraefn ducked through with a squad of ogres, hoping their presence would disguise his own. To his displeasure, they didn't discuss much other than the occasional complaint about the cold. Their leader must have been powerful by their standards if they had no qualms about serving them. Of course, their standard of strength wasn't much - low enough that Hraefn could become a god if he were so inclined. 

Moments past, then minutes, almost a whole half-hour of bored floating through the steadily chilling cave passed before Hraefn finally decided to fly ahead. He'd heard something. He was sure of it.

There it was.

A cry.

A baby's cry. A child's? He wasn't positive, but it seemed terrified. It was followed by a roar, a scream. Silence.

What the fuck was happening in there?

He picked up the pace, his spells wearing down as they reached their end. Hraefn's skills only extended them for so long.

He came to an opening in the ice, the shine of gold glowing from within. His invisibility wore off just as he skidded to a stop in the room.

If he could throw up-

The bottom half of a child dropped to the floor, blood splattering, intestines scattering in a heap around it. Oh god...

There was so much blood.

They couldn't have been more than seven.

He should have gone straight in.

Sure, he was desensitized from the death and suffering of others, he was a corporate heir (well, he was the bedbound second child), his father taught him to be unaffected by the pains of others. Even children.

But this was...

He heard the sobbing of a mother; of course, it was the child's mother that had screamed. Cries. "Give him back, you monster!" "My baby!"

The crunches were horrifying.

He looked up to see frosted eyes staring back.

It wasn't an ogre.

Fucking hell...

He'd just come utterly unprepared to a battle with what appeared to be two fucking _Ancient White Dragons_ \- his biggest weakness. Hraefn wanted to bash his head into the wall. But no, there were witnesses. A whole village's worth of individuals huddling in a corner, freezing in the chill, trying to protect each other from the monster that had caught them.

Perhaps he should have used Sense Danger ahead of time.

"Who dares enter my home?!" Bellowed the dragon once it had swallowed its meal, awakening its brethren.

Hraefn swallowed his fear. He was a debug tester. A god damned World Enemy. A Dragon Lord! He wouldn't be intimidated by mere Ancient Dragons, no matter how much he had weakened himself. 

People were watching. He needed to make himself a hero - he simply couldn't mess this up, it was his ticket to Adamantite! So soon, as well. He understood that it usually took years.

He'd do it on his first day. That would catch some attention.

Hraefn would get to see that man again... ah, what was his name? ... it didn't matter. The promise of seeing those muscles, that stern face, it was more than enough to set his heart ablaze with a flame that would melt the entire cavern.

"I am Miyuki Takahashi, an adventurer. You needn't remember the name, I will burn it into you as your last memory." He drew his sword. "I will not stand for such injustices. I shall allow you swift deaths if you surrender to me now!"

He felt like a hero~ Would Touch Me be proud?

He almost wanted to put on the Chasm Strider set he'd bought for Holly before the game ended. It was a shame their schedules didn't allow him to give it to her.

Would she be proud? He wondered idly.

Ulbert would probably want him to play the villain - or maybe he'd prefer to play the villain himself. Probably. Definitely.

Freezing air enveloped him. Frost Breath, he realized far too late. It enveloped him in solid ice.

"Bwahaha! Another nobody wannabe hero defeated. You, humans, are just ants!" He boasted, the sound echoing within the iced chamber.

The other dragon, Two, groaned, "You awoke me for this, brother?"

"If you weren't so lazy, you could have frozen the mortal yourself, sister," One snarked back.

Two snarled. "Why you ungrateful-"

"Were we not in the middle of something?" Called a captivating voice.

Both dragons turned to it and froze.

Standing unharmed in a steaming puddle was the mortal that should have been frozen through. He shouldn't have been able to melt his way out - he should have been dead. Frozen from his skin to his heart. 

Hraefn tilted his head innocently at the two dumbstruck dragons. "Ah, did you think I came here just thinking I could win?" He smiled politely, the warmth didn't reach his eyes. "No, I came here knowing I could."

Offended, Two charged up an attack while One roared, "You puny human- we'll-"

Hraefn threw himself out of the way of a blast that could take another chunk of his health. The ground where he once stood froze solid.

Honestly, why did they have to be white dragons? He'd much prefer red or green ones. Definitely green, poison was ineffective against him.

It would be a simple job to kill them if he could use even just Vermillion Nova, but there were witnesses. He needed to stick to his plan. Level 53 against two Ancient Dragons, though...

That made him want to scream. How the hell was he supposed to pull this off?

...Maybe he had to readjust his plan.

If he used Vermillion Nova... could he claim it was just a scroll or a sealing crystal?

Another blast of ice just barely missed him.

Then why stop at ninth tier magic? Why not go straight to the tenth and cast Implosion? 

Hmm... that may be stretching it if the fifth tier was the realm of heroes.

He did have an artifact blade, after all, it would be enough to tear them apart. Additionally, if he brought out Amaterasu, the fire damage would tear them to pieces. Decisions, decisions...

On the outside, the battle looked heroic, with every attack made by these legendary creatures dodged or treated like nothing but a minor nuisance. Every hostage the dragons held stared at him with wonder, knowing full well they'd tell of this story for the rest of their lives.

With each sure death, their raven hero escaped. Weaving through the attacks, trying to find an opening for their counter. A heroine, some thought. A hero, others.

Not even his flowing raven hair frosted from the attacks of the ancient dragons. Though their claws swiped, his clothes remained untouched without even a smidge of dirt. Their bites found nothing but air.

One woman, in particular, prayed for his victory. For vengeance for her son. She hoped and prayed on her knees to this savior.

She knew those monsters would pay now that their angel had appeared.

"You are quick, mortal! But you cannot best us!" One challenged as he swiped at the space Hraefn had stood not long before.

"You say that," He hummed, leaping away from a Frost Breath, "But you have yet to taste one of my attacks."

One lightened up on his attacks as Two bore her teeth. "You cannot trick us, mortal!" She sneered.

Yet her brother did not agree. "A challenge, is it? I accept. Though, if your attack proves ineffective, you must bow down and swear your allegiance to us!" 

Nothing but a monster with foolish trust that his strength was absolute. Still, Hraefn felt a strange sense of deja vu flood over him, hadn't he seen something like this happen before? He couldn't place his finger on it.

It didn't matter.

"Hey, you will not get in the way, will you?" He asked the sister as he ran through his options for attacks. He really wanted to see how effective his sword was, but he didn't yet know the standard for dragons.

If humans roamed free, it likely wouldn't be a problem.

She prepared an attack of her own, he could see her doing it. "Very well," Two allowed, but Hraefn knew she was only buying her time to charge the attack.

Best make it quick then. Thankfully, Hraefn's agility was one of his stats least effected by his bait form, and though his physical attack was his most damaged stat, his attacks relied on his highly boosted magical attack. He thanked the developers for keeping job skills in alternate forms, it meant that his myriad of physical attack reducing, magic buffing skills wouldn't go to waste.

So with all that in mind...

Hraefn took his stance, readying his ninjato. It would be over in an instant.

"May I ask if you have any last words?" He allowed.

One laughed, "How foolish you are! I'll look forward to making a toy out of you."

Hraefn smiled to himself, if he weren't so intent on adamantite, he'd make One his toy instead. Maybe he still could...

After all, an attack that could charge that long was dangerous. Not to Hraefn, but to his tickets to fame.

Very well.

"Please know that this is all on you, I will not allow you to kill these people."

He adjusted his blade, the turn reflecting light. The light the dying were told never to follow.

Though it had been only for an instant, that light was easier to track than the attack itself. For less than a second later, Hraefn's heels were cracking into the ice below.

One burst into laughter. "I knew you could do nothing against me! You're not even worthy of being a pet. I felt nothing from that attack!"

This seemed to take the wind out of the hostages' sails. Though they still gave rapt attention when Hraefn spoke.

"I did not attack you. I said it, right? I would not allow her to kill these people." Hraefn turned and blinked, uncomprehending of One's arrogance. "I will give you my attack now if you would like. Or you can admit defeat."

"Now, why would I do that? Sister, tell him that he's nothing already, would you?" One demanded, staring heatedly at the 'human' before him. Or perhaps a half-elf by the look of his ears...

Silence followed him.

"Sister!" One turned his eyes to her form. Her headless form.

_Hungry._

His blade wasn't long enough to do that... he turned back to his foe. "How- how did you...?"

One glance at the villagers was enough to prove that they would be cheering if it weren't for their fear of drawing One's ire.

The dragon backed up towards the entrance. "You... you're a..." _Monster? Demon? Perhaps he couldn't decide._

Hraefn smiled. "If you run, I will make it _far_ more painful for you." He interrupted himself with a thoughtful hum. "Of course, I was already planning punishment for both of you after all you have done. I suppose you will just have to take her punishment as-"

A putrid smell filled the cave.

...

There was no way.

It took everything Hraefn had not to laugh.

The dragon had pissed himself.

A snort escaped. How had Hraefn ever thought he'd need to be careful. Realm of Heroes his ass- this world was ridiculously weak if even an Ancient Dragon only needed that much. Even Victim, the level thirty-five guardian made to die, could cause a severe amount of damage to this world. What if he had a couple of his friends? Momonga, Touch Me, Ulbert, Holly, Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama...

One of them was unstoppable; all of them could rule this world.

"I could let you live a little longer _if_ you kill every ogre in that camp. I might even forgive your sister's punishment-" He tilted his head to the side with a smile. "-just a little."

The dragon scrambled to the cave's exit, eager to comply.

As if an afterthought, Hraefn called, "I trust you know what will happen if you try to run!"

"Ye-yes, sir!" A nervous voice called back, shaking. Much better than that pretentious tone, Hraefn thought.

Now then, he turned to the villagers.

"Sorry if it seems like I am letting him off a little, I do not actually intend to hold back." He smiled kindly at the frightened individuals before him, shivering even through their awe. Or maybe it was just the cold? "Come, let us speak on the way out, I doubt any of you appreciate the smell. Can you all stand?"

He got murmurs of confirmation as the villagers helped each other up, some needed to steady themselves on someone else. There were none who required healing.

Hraefn led them out, keeping an eye on the woman who had lost her son. The way she was looking at him made his skin crawl unpleasantly, he didn't like the admiration she showed when he'd been too cautious to be able to save her son. He couldn't tell her.

Hopefully, she didn't try to repay him through any... adult means. He hated to think about turning her down when she was in such a state, but he wasn't willing to sacrifice himself for it.

"Takahashi-sama," An elderly man called his name, and Hraefn was at his side in an instant, seeing if he needed any help, "Your plate... I was wondering why they sent a gold plate here? Moreover, why is someone of your level gold?"

Hraefn helped him steady himself as they spoke. "The reports were of an ogre camp. They had wanted to send a veteran gold team to kill the ogres, but they allowed me to go. Only after I took down a Mithril team, mind you." He laughed lightly, closing his eyes temporarily to the awe on the man's face. "As for my plate, I only joined yesterday. This is my first official day as an adventurer. I am pleased that my efforts last night awarded me the opportunity to assist here."

"A gold plate on your first day, is it?" The old man laughed, overwhelmed with reverence. "Surely, it will be adamantite on your second. I have no doubt that each and every one of us will. As for the money that was stolen." Ah, Hraefn had forgotten about the piles of gold, silver, and copper. Considering it reached the ceiling on every wall, he was genuinely surprised he forgot about it. "Though I plead for you to share some of it with us, to restore our villages, I, at the very least, understand you taking it all."

All those piles?

"I will bring some out, so take as much as you can carry, okay?" Hraefn smiled.

"Thank you very much. It will be a blessing to have some copper with us." The man bowed. A wave of praise washed over the group.

...Hraefn had meant for them to take some gold and silver as well. There were only twenty or so villagers, even if they filled their pockets with gold, he'd still have more than enough.

Honestly, these guys were too thankful to him.

"Silver, at least." Shit, how did they look like they wanted to worship him more? "I am not sure what I am going to do with it all... I will have to find a way to guard the cave..." He mumbled.

"Use that damned dragon," One of the village women proposed, "Once you've tortured it within an inch of its life."

The mother from before bristled at that. "That dragon should be burned to ash!"

"No, no, I think she has a point there," Hraefn mused, disbelieving eyes centering in on him, "An eye for an eye, a life for a life. That dragon took many lives, so it would naturally not be fair to let him off with death, no?" Disbelief turned to interest. "Though I am unsure of what form of punishments I could use, would it not be fair to have him serve for the rest of his life? Use some of that fortune, build a village nearby. I shall have him watch over you and the money. If you ever get attacked, create a system that will call him over. Saving lives in repentance of taking them. That is a good start, no?"

Of course, a personality change was in need; however, that seemed to already be underway. Hraefn hummed to himself. Yes, this was working.

He'd still take one of One's horns as proof of his kill. Maybe both.

How painful was it for a dragon to have their horns torn off? 

He'd find out.

"Do allow me to speak kindly to him," Hraefn began, and eyes were on him once again. Jesus, how mercurial were these people's loyalties? "It will assist in forming a dedication of sorts. I intend to have him feel indebted to me because I "relaxed" on his punishment in exchange for his servitude."

"You're a genius!" The mother praised, clearly happier to see the dragon suffering than dead.

Yes, a genius, indeed.

_Of course, if the villagers ever began to get a problem with it, he could just kill them off in a framed monster attack._

Ah? He didn't intend to kill them, he wondered where the thought sprang from, but he couldn't have that dragon's survival spread. 

For now, he told them of that. "Please tell them that I killed both dragons and turned this one to ash. I would rather they not chase me down to kill him as well when he does not deserve the release."

These villagers were so easy to use, a twisted voice within him cooed. Fear and gratitude did wonders. 

* * *

Hraefn didn't focus much on the chatter after that. He made a point to avoid the mother - Lily, she told him - from offering him any reward. He didn't want to deal with it.

In the end, she left with disappointment and the feeling of a debt unfilled as the villagers left with a cart full of supplies and a map to the nearest town where they could find carpenters to rebuild their home. They had enough to pitch a tent and enough food to live off of.

Hraefn waved them off with one hand, the other steadying a large sack of horns.

He'd need to take a wagon back to town. His strength wasn't the issue, the fact those horns were too damn big was one. 

Neildruntunth, who he'd been calling One until his introduction, stood dutifully by his side, trying not to scratch at his missing horns. They'd grow back, but not through magic. Hraefn had discovered that healing him caused his horns to vanish - so he'd claimed it the first punishment and tore them off again. (Hraefn had actually checked his level and was appalled to find that he was only level forty-nine. That was the height of Ancient Dragons in this world? He wanted to scoff. One day, he'd summon in one of his dragon pets and show the world what a real dragon looked like.)

Neildrun, Hraefn was not saying that all, had already been briefed on his duties, including what to do if the villagers threatened to reveal him. "But only if that comes to pass. I shall know if it does not." No, he wouldn't. However, Neildrun believed he would that was all that mattered.

Hraefn thought to take Gate most of the way back, but he had trouble deciding on it. The truth was, he couldn't remember any spells that could teleport him at the fourth level.

He really didn't want to ride the entire way back... those roads were so bumpy!

Honestly, having to make the decision sucked more than that entire dragon fight.

...

He already said he could use fourth tier magic, was fifth really that special compared to it?

After all, he'd already told himself that he could use the fifth tier if he had to... 

No, no! He couldn't abuse his own words.

But...

The thought of the ride made Hraefn's butt hurt in memory. Even the carriage had been uncomfortable, and those roads were at least somewhat paved! The properly paved roads had hurt as well...

Yes. It was for his own safety. One hundred percent.

Absolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4K words as an apology for taking so long!  
My life got busy and I was just tired all the time. I really wanted to continue writing tho!! >.<  
I've updated the character story to show a more New World standard character sheet~  
I'd release his actual character sheet but I'm afraid you'll see how op he truly is. (Debug Tester and occasional World Enemy, sue me.)  
ALSO, GUESS WHO COMMISSIONED THE BOY! Only one of the three has been completed so far~  
https://i.imgur.com/rpKKEna.png  

> 
> Also, why does everyone piss themselves in Overlord?  
I mean we all know. It just happens. Fight or Flight and all that.  
I never actually mean for it to happen it just does...  
My apologies to anyone who doesn't like it!
> 
> Also, also, Holly belongs to download077
> 
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/allthecouragethatiseeinyou


	8. The Makings of a Hero

Find Steed was a lifesaver, Hraefn decided as he rode back into town.

Riding a wagon with a large sack wasn't unheard of in this world, so Hraefn didn't draw many stares as he rode through the streets. Well, he didn't pull any stares for that reason. He, himself, stood a different matter entirely.

It didn't matter though; he was used to it by now. Their gazes didn't faze him after dealing with the guild and the castle; perhaps it was because the people themselves didn't entice his interest. He'd only seen a handful of men that did, a few in the guild, a couple of them training in the castle, and that man he met with Climb. Ah, he still could hardly remember his name, though he was sure it would come to him eventually.

_Thinking about that place had the hunger rearing its head once again._

As he reached the guild, the wagon pulled to a stop, out of the way, and Hraefn hopped down, wondering how he'd pose his explanation. He'd probably have to start by explaining that he'd found the source of the problem and ask if he could get paid for the additional monster hunting. The matron had already told him during his sign up that adventurers could get paid by bringing in pieces of the monsters they hunted.

Though, he had the issue of figuring out how to get the horns in. Each one was bigger than a person, and he had four. Now, he still didn't have any difficulting lifting them, but maneuvering them was its own problem. How annoying.

A familiar voice came from behind him.

"Takahashi-san."

Turning around to face his, well, friend, he supposed, Hraefn put on a pleasant smile. Blue eyes smiled back.

"Climb-san. How do you do?" He asked civilly, leaning against the wagon.

The man in question was wearing a whiteish shirt under a brown jacket; indeed, it was a change from the knight in shining armor type he was before. Though, he held himself no differently.

He straightened himself out before responding. "I'm well, thank you for asking. I'd just put in a request to see you. Princess Renner wishes to speak with you; she heard they were planning to promote you again." He nodded once to the door, indicating he'd just left from it. "Have you already reached Platinum?"

That went better than expected, Hraefn thought, he had been under the impression it would take longer to return to the castle. Not that he was complaining, not in the slightest.

Hraefn shrugged. "No clue what they are putting me at, but from what I accomplished, I would not be surprised if it was higher. Would you mind assisting me with this? I will be free to meet with Renner once I have finished up here."

Climb nodded. "Of course."

Hraefn smiled more genuinely at that, walking around to the end of the wagon. "Please get the doors for me." He pulled the sack out with one hand, hauling it into his arms. Honestly, if his physical stats weren't substituted with his magical ones, he'd be on the floor trying to carry even one of these horns.

Climb hurried to comply as Hraefn shifted around the wagons and walls, careful not to touch anything. He was using quite a bit of strength and couldn't guarantee the safety of either if he hit them.

It was likely the first time that Hraefn felt thankful for doors opening in, and he slid through, barely missing them. He was making enough of a scene as it was, breaking the doors would be his nightmare.

He wasn't positive he wouldn't have nightmares about it.

Honestly, he was practically a living god in this world, and he was still worried about making a scene. That hit too close to home for him. 

...was that even a thing that happened with people? Did they get that feeling from their own actions?

He needed to stop thinking about it before he messed something up.

Footsteps came to a halt as his feet loyally stopped moving at his destination, despite him only just pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"Takahashi-san, back so soon? Was there an issue with the quest?" The guild matron smiled at him pleasantly.

Right, there hadn't been much travel time for him. The sun was still out. Perhaps he should have waited a day, at least. 

He'd reap what he sowed.

Pulling an explanation out of his ass, he gave the best response he could, "I have completed the quest, magic makes it easy to travel."

Surprise flashed over the guild matron's features, followed by awe, she nodded. "As expected of an adventurer of your level. The guild master is currently considering a promotion for you after your victory over Blue Regiment."

"There is more to consider now; I found what was behind the ogres." Hraefn lowered the sack to the floor, careful not to damage it. "Brought this back, figured you would not believe me otherwise. Besides, I would like to get paid for the extra work." He shrugged idly as the guild matron regarded the size of the bag with confusion.

"We don't accept bodies, sir." That was an understandable conclusion.

"Too heavy for that. I would say guess again, but I hardly believe it myself." He grabbed the top of the sack and pulled it down to reveal the contents. "Four ancient white dragon horns. A pair of them were planning a take over of the area, stealing villagers for food, using the orcs so they would not be found out. At least, that is what I know of it." He chose to ignore the shock in the room. "It was not as if I could exactly ask questions."

"S-sir, I understand you are talented, but there's simply no way-"

Interrupting calmly, Hraefn bagged them up again. "-Witnesses are currently heading to E-Rantel. They told me they would share the story there as gratitude for what I have done for them. You may check with them if you wish. Of course, I also expect you will be checking the validity of these horns?" 

The guild matron nodded shakily. Hraefn had the feeling that she already knew he wasn't lying.

"O-of course, I'll get the guild master straight away, sir!" She dashed out of her seat, hurrying up the stairs to one of the offices.

Climb had been eerily quiet the entire time, so Hraefn turned to check on him. He was met with the same expression that had been on the children's faces after he'd saved them from the dragons. He looked at Hraefn like he was a hero stepped straight out of a fairytale.

"I knew you were strong, Takahashi-san," Climb's voice almost trembled, "But you're even stronger than Stronoff-sama. You're in the Realm of Heroes!"

The Realm of Heroes, huh? 

Well, there was no way for him to blend in now. Part of him wanted to go all in, but perhaps he could play with it a little more... 

It would be best for him to stick to his current plan until he had more information. That was what he decided.

"Miyuki Takahashi-san, wasn't it?" A voice accompanied footsteps, gliding down the stairs. A woman of around forty years of age addressed him politely. "I am the Re-Estize Guildmaster. I have come to assess the horns you have brought in."

Hraefn only nodded in acknowledgment, eager to get it over with. He added as an afterthought, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, guildmaster."

Her face was stern though she appeared polite enough to Hraefn, an authority befitting her station surrounded her like an aura. Though he didn't feel the slightest inclination to follow any of her orders, he'd do so to blend in. 

It seemed she felt no reason to continue the conversation either as she eyed the bag skeptically. Hraefn revealed it as she came closer.

She reached one hand to it. "Appraisal Magic Item."

A smugness washed over Hraefn as her skepticism morphed into disbelief. "This is..."

She knocked on it, brought her face close as Hraefn steadied the items further, checked each one as close as she could.

"These are real."

The statement was spoken detachedly, as though she could not honestly believe it.

Her shock washed over the rest of the guild, none of whom had believed he was capable of defeating a dragon on his own, let alone two. The guildmaster straightened back up, clearing her throat. Something about her body language told Hraefn that she felt she didn't have much of a choice in her actions.

"Miyuki Takahashi," She addressed him formally, Hraefn idly thought he'd never get used to having his given name spoken first, "On behalf of the Adventurer's Guild, allow me to bestow unto you the rank of Adamantite."

The previous waves were ripples compared to the rush of emotions that overtook the guild.

"Congratulations, Takahashi-san!" "In one day?!" "Unfair! He should pass tests like the rest of us!" "Are you going to fight him over it?!" "W-well..."

Hraefn smiled graciously, giving a half bow to the guildmaster as his father's servants often did to him. "Thank you very much."

The guildmaster turned her head to the matron Hraefn was always running into. "Grant him the authority to take every quest the guild has to offer. And fetch him a new plate."

"Right away." The guild matron gave a bow before hurrying off.

The guildmaster returned her attention to Hraefn. "Takahashi-sama, I would love to talk to you more; however, I have pressing matters to attend to at the moment. Please, if you have any questions, bring them to me. We'll prepare your payment for pickup by tomorrow morning." She gave a bow before she left. Hraefn had a feeling that adventurers were usually paid upon turning in the parts. Though with monsters twenty levels above their strongest warrior, they likely need more time to put the money together. Perhaps they hadn't assigned a price for such beasts to begin with. 

"Incredible, Takahashi-san! I knew you were Adamantite, but I didn't expect you to take the rank so quickly. You were Copper just earlier today," Climb was quick to praise him, stars in his eyes, "I was right to help you in!"

Oh right. "Speaking of your help, Climb-san," Hraefn dug into his pocket and retrieved one of the gold coins Renner had given him then held it out for Climb, "Please take this as repayment and a thank you."

He immediately held his hands up. "I could not-"

"Take it. I would not be here if not for you." Hraefn gave his best smile. "And I have a feeling even more good things are on the rise."

The nod Climb gave was so serious that Hraefn wanted to laugh, ever dutiful, wasn't he? He took the piece and added it to his coin purse. "Thank you very much, Takahashi-san. Or should I be calling you Takahashi-sama now?"

Shaking his head, Hraefn said, "Please, call me Miyuki."

"Miyuki-sama, then," Climb decided, and Hraefn didn't bother to correct him.

The matron arrived back with Hraefn's plate, and he took it with a smile and his gratitude. The matron flushed red and shook her head, stuttering out a reply as she took his old plate.

With that out of the way, he returned his attention once again to Climb. "Now, you told me Renner wished to speak with me?"

"Ah, yes." He nodded. "This way, please."

"The Princess again, huh?" Someone in the room mumbled.

* * *

The halls were every bit as extravagant as Hraefn remembered, but not as oppressingly so that he'd once believed castles would be. Perhaps it was to a lack of funding rather than a design choice, he thought as he looked at every attempted detail. If they'd had more funding, surely it would be over the top.

Tacky, the rich were.

It was just like his mother's suits and dresses.

Hraefn took his attention off of it. He'd wanted to see that Stronoff again (what was his name? It was beginning to annoy him. Ha... Ga... he wasn't sure) but they'd only met earlier that day on a coincidence. If Climb weren't there to question it, he'd sigh from the disappointment.

How annoying it was to have his reason for coming be a lottery.

Hraefn had half a mind to stage a threat to see him again, but he wasn't that desperate. Seeing art every single day would ruin the appeal, he told himself that as they arrived once again to Renner's parlor.

Climb knocked before opening the door for Hraefn to enter. "Princess Renner, Miyuki-sama has arrived."

Something akin to irritation crossed Renner's features, but it was gone so fast Hraefn almost questioned if he'd indeed seen it. No, he had. A previous hunch of his was confirmed at that moment; she was like him.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Renner, I had not expected this time to come so soon." He smiled pleasantly. "Did you need something of me?"

Renner gave her princess smile in return. "Not exactly, Miyuki, I simply wanted to congratulate you on your promotion. Orichalcum as I have heard? On your first official day as well!"

"Adamantite, actually." He laughed pleasantly. "I brought down a pair of ancient dragons and their underlings earlier today, I apologize if the smell remains on my clothes."

Renner clapped her hands together in joyful surprise. "Adamantite already?" She asked, "I was right with about you, Miyuki! You really are something special."

"Thank you very much for saying so."

"Now then, I was originally not going to bring this up-" Hraefn had a feeling she was. "-however, we may be in dire need of someone of your strength."

"I have already promised you my help, Renner. Tell me what I can do for you." Hraefn didn't let on that he knew what, he thought at least, she was up to.

She gave a dazzling smile in response. Maybe if Hraefn weren't utterly disinterested in women, he'd give her a second glance. "Thank you very much. It is not much at the moment; however, we have heard of strange happenings in villagers near Re-Lobell-" What was up with their naming of things? "-but the nobility does not believe it to be an issue. I request that when we eventually send aid, you join them. We will likely be sending out the Warrior Troop; at least, I have the feeling of such."

Hraefn only nodded in response. He wasn't too interested, but a job was a job. "That is fine. I am able to do that."

Renner gave a kind smile. "I thought you would. I took the liberty of calling the Warrior Captain; he should be here at any moment. I had hoped if you were not willing that he would be able to convince you."

The Warrior Captain, huh? Where had he heard that title before...

Gazef Stronoff! That was it!

It seemed the fates were on his side that day. Or maybe he had a hidden luck stat, he thought amusedly, that or his Probability Manipulation was doing its job.

It took everything Hraefn had not to grin as he gave a thoughtful hum. "Ah, I believe I saw him earlier today - when I first came to meet you." He brought a hand to his lips, pretending he was trying to remember. "My memory does serve me correctly, right, Climb-san?" He asked, a small, insecure part of him genuinely wishing to know if that was the man.

...was it really earlier that day? He'd gotten so much done already. Was that normal for people? Hraefn had minimal reference, he'd spent his last twelve years in YGGDRASIL and lived in countless other dive games before that.

Climb nodded once, however, before he could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be him!" Renner said, voice sweet as ever.

Dutifully, Climb strode over the door and opened it, revealing the man Hraefn had worked hard to see again. Yes, as much of a beauty as he was before. Though maybe that was just his thing for muscles.

"Princess Renner, you called?" Gazef's voice was as strong as he looked, Hraefn found himself thoroughly entranced by it. He was definitely the type Hraefn fantasized about. Hopefully, he had a good personality, he'd hate for his image to be ruined by that. Dark eyes zeroed in on Hraefn as he took a step in. "I hope I'm not intruding. I hadn't realized you were still here... Takahashi-san, wasn't it?"

Awh, now Hraefn felt terrible for forgetting his name. Though maybe it was his job to remember the names of individuals coming in and out. Or, Hraefn hoped, it was a sign of attentiveness.

When Renner didn't speak up, Hraefn took it as a sign he was meant to reply. It seemed she did hold some amount of respect for him after all, it wasn't all an act.

"I have only just returned, Stronoff-sama." He gave his best smile, hoping some of his Elder Incubus charms shone through. 

As Gazef approached the table, Renner took the lead. "I had wanted to hire Miyuki as help after I heard he was already promoted. I believe, even with the Warrior Troop's strength, that you may require specialized help with the situation around Re-Lobell."

Gazef looked unfazed. "Thank you for thinking of us, your Highness." He turned his attention to Hraefn. "Congratulations, Takahashi-san on your-" His eyes dropped to the plate hanging around Hraefn's neck, his eyes widened. "Adamantite...? I was under the impression you'd just started today. Hadn't you been a Copper?"

Hraefn nodded once. "Yes. I signed up last night under Climb-san's recommendation. Though I had already been promoted to Gold for my assistance with the kidnapping ring."

Renner piped up, taking her opportunity to strengthen her appearance. At least, that's what Hraefn believed she was doing. "Isn't it amazing?" She half-gushed, "Miyuki solved the disappearances around E-Rantel! He defeated the ogres and the two ancient dragons behind it all. He even recovered the remaining victims!" He hadn't told her that... "I had initially invited him because I heard about his victory over a Mithril adventuring team, but I ended up catching him right as he returned. I just knew there was something special about him!"

She sounded so excited and innocent. Hraefn wondered when she'd picked up that facade.

Almost jumping from surprise, Hraefn's cheeks burned as Gazef bowed to him. Distantly he thought his form was perfect. "You have my deepest gratitude. Saving those people should have been the job of the Kingdom, my job. Thank you for your work."

...Yes, he liked that.

"It was my pleasure, Stronoff-sama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for not wanting to stand out. Coming back within a couple hours with proof of two ancient dragons' deaths?? Hraefn what the fuck were you thinking??  
I mean, I know what he was thinking, I write him! But still  
He could be a little more conscious of himself haha;;  
Welp, we all knew this was coming, really.
> 
> tumblr: allthecouragethatiseeinyou.tumblr.com


	9. Stumbling Through

As unfortunate it was to lose a capable group, by far the most competent they had, the bodies left behind more than made up for it. It was a shame they found no information on their attacker, corpses left as shreds, piled away. If they had lost the dagger, perhaps it would have been a different story, but there was no use dwelling on possibilities - not when they'd reached a means to gain a height they'd once thought unthinkable.

Murder was such a useful tool.

* * *

Meetings were boring. When his father had sometimes complained to him about them, Hraefn hadn't understood what was so bad about them until he found that they'd repeat information over and over again. In the end, even analyzing the others grew monotonous. His mind was destined to wander, soon leading to a new hobby.

It had been a long while since he appeared in this place, whatever it was, and he'd already grown accustomed to the changes in his senses - particularly his newfound eagle eyesight and acute hearing. Even then, he hadn't seen anything that might indicate a need to prepare for changes in his sense of smell.

Honestly, Hraefn hadn't thought he didn't believe it, but with it so suddenly glaring him in the face, he knew.

It really wasn't a dream.

Of course, he'd known it _ felt _real, he'd slept sound in a less than comfortable bed, felt the icy chill of dragon breath, and even experienced a whole new language like none he'd ever created, but it apparently took until the smells to realize, genuine and sincere, that the world was as real as him. Never before had he smelled in his dreams, and now Hraefn experienced scents he'd never encountered within the four walls he'd once called his reality.

Thus, without the knowledge of their source, he'd made a game out of telling the scents apart. 

The one he recognized better than the others was the flowery scent, distinctive against the vase on the table, it had taken a moment for him to draw the line to one of his old nurse's cloying perfumes. There was something fake about it, almost as if it were covering up something rotten - like in a horror novel he once read about a zombie that concealed the scent of her rotten flesh with whatever she could get her hands on.

There was a clean scent he'd almost not caught, having thought it was related to the flowers. His gut told him it was different, so rather than move onto his favorite, he decided to save the best for last. It reminded him of clean sheets, familiar and calming. It paired well with the tea's aroma. 

Hraefn noticed then that neither the reluctant to sit Climb nor the less so Gazef had touched their drinks, he wondered if there was anything wrong with drinking in a meeting. Or were they too invested to?

The final scent, standing out far more than the rest - calling him with such a beguiling nature, more so than even his own - wasn't anything Hraefn had ever experienced before. It was somewhat musky at first, a pleasant type of musk that he found himself quite fond of, wanting to curl into it. Beyond that, he could only describe it as heaven, ambrosia that he desired nothing more than to devour.

However, he found no one else affected by it and, as a result, didn't bring it up. Still, it was a miracle that his stomach didn't growl from the bone-deep hunger that threatened to devour him. 

It must have come from the kitchen, Hraefn mused, but why would the kitchen in this place smell so musky? Perhaps it was a smell nearby that invaded it, intermingling as to trick his senses into believing them one and the same. He soon found himself having to tear himself out of pondering on what it could be.

Of course, despite his distraction throughout the conversation, Hraefn didn't neglect to listen, silent as the dead. Although he would think they'd need his input on how exactly he could help but apparently not. No matter, all he gained from it was 'there had been many reports of disturbances in the villages surrounding Re-Lobell.' It was a city to the southwest, near the coast, specifics that Climb had supplied for him. It seemed the reason that nobody really knew what was going on was that nobody who went to gather information came back. Even magic items and casters were unable to divine the situation. Though Hraefn supposed that was valuable information in itself, not that he put much stock into their abilities.

But if even magic items - something that didn't rely on the user's power - couldn't scry the area, would it be worth his time?

As far as Hraefn could garner, the Adventurer's Guild refused to send assistance without an assessment of the situation - which seemed odd to him. The case with the ogres had an incomplete evaluation, if anyone other than Hraefn took the job, they'd have forfeited their lives. It didn't seem like they'd refuse assistance based on incomplete evidence.

"His Majesty is troubled on whether to wait for further information or to send us in before the situation worsens." Gazef himself sounded troubled.

Renner stared at the cup in her hands, a light sour smell saturated the air. "Yes, that is quite the conundrum..." Before the other two had a chance to comfort her, Renner switched back to her smiles. "I am sure everything will turn out well. Surely father has come to the right decision."

Climb nodded, firm. "If you think so, then I'm sure it will be. His Majesty has led us through worse."

It seemed to Hraefn that the resolve of the two youngsters firmed Gazef's own resolve, a few of the lines on his face smoothed out in response. He wondered why. Did it feel like the precious relief of optimism surrounding beloved guildmates before an unfavorable raid?

He could understand that.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as memories flooded him with a sense of relaxation. They calmed him considerably, the boredom melting away.

And that peaceful moment was when the hunger bitchslapped him. The appeal of the ambrosia became unbearable, irresistible. He wanted to hunt the source and tear into it. It was-

"Miyuki, is everything alright?" Renner's voice tore his focus back to the table. He blinked only once to focus, unsure what kind of face he'd made in his nostalgia, he had no desire to think about the hunger that may have shown. "Your mind seems elsewhere... ah, I did steal you after quite a difficult job, did I not? My apologies, I should have waited until you had rested."

Difficult his ass, he could have torn those dragons apart in his sleep. However, he couldn't say that. "It is not that at all, please do not worry. I just remembered something and nostalgia got the better of me, I suppose." A small laugh accompanied his words, though its intention was unbeknownst to him.

"Oh?" It felt like she was prodding for more.

"Your optimism reminded me of my old friends, we would always run headfirst into unknown odds," Hraefn supplied, "I am glad to see you taking more caution than we did." Of course, it was just a game back then. He didn't bother to mention that they often stopped to create meticulous plans that half the server could not dream of. Pretended that they didn't stop every chance they got to, reevaluating plans based on current information. There was only one truth he was willing to give, "It was fun."

"They sound like wonderful people," Renner said, picking up the fragile teapot and pouring what was left into his empty cup, "I would love to meet them."

That stung.

"I am sure they would return the sentiment." That was all he would offer to her, sensing a lack of genuineness in her words. "Now then, we are not here to speak of my memories, I apologize for losing myself there." He was so hungry, he wanted to hurry things along so he could eat. "There is little to no information on the situation, yes? Would you like me to investigate?"

"I could not ask you to go there, not without help." Hraefn wanted to scream that he wanted to go alone, that it was _ better _for him to go alone. "The guild has refused to take jobs in that area, so we would not be able to pay you for it."

Gazef nodded in agreement. "It is because of adventurers like you that this Kingdom remains safe; however, I cannot ask you to do the job of the Crown."

"And if I have developed a personal interest in this?" Though his eyes were closed, his gaze would have landed on the sky. He crossed his arms, movement relaxed. "Moreover, the tip you gave me last time was ludicrous, consider me paid." Sensing no change in the hesitancy of his acquaintances, Hraefn cracked one eye open. "I do not intend to go rushing in. If you would prefer I keep myself out of this business until you believe my assistance to be required or of use, I shall respect that." He could feel the weight of three gazes, each of various intensity. "So, please do not hesitate to call on me, alright?"

"Miyuki..." Renner sounded touched, he didn't believe that for a moment, but she seemed to have accepted his words. "Thank you."

"And from I as well." Gazef's voice sounded warmer than he'd heard it before, and though many of the creases in his expression remained, Hraefn could no longer see the stern man he'd met in the halls. He liked the sight in front of him far more. "It is not often someone is willing to risk themself for the sake of others, I am glad to have you fighting on our side. But please, do not overdo yourself."

Did this guy forget Hraefn had taken down two ancient dragons and returned in a matter of hours? Not that he blamed him, he - as Miyuki - did appear delicate, if it were on appearances alone, perhaps a flower would take blows better than him. The danger that surrounded him as a monster was...

As a_ monster_.

He found that surprisingly arduous to hear.

Instead of unpacking those feelings, Hraefn chose to focus on the man who addressed him, holding steady eye contact with him. "Thank you for your consideration, Stronoff-sama." Consideration. That was what it was, wasn't it? "I shall endeavor to look after myself."

"That's all I ask for." How sweet.

Warmth flooded previously cold blue eyes, Hraefn's wistful smile returning with an agenda. "In exchange, please come to me if you ever find yourself overwhelmed. I understand that there is undoubtedly much I cannot assist you with, considering my position and your own, but at the very least, I can lend an ear." He tilted his head. "If you ever need a third-party opinion, I shall give you my counsel. Free of charge."

That managed to draw a huff from Gazef. "Do you usually charge for your thoughts, then?"

"Apparently so." 

The warm atmosphere made him feel as though either of them could break into grins at any moment, the previous tension of the room taken out back and shot dead.

"Warrior Captain, Miyuki, thank you both for your time." Renner's pleasant voice grated against his ears, though Hraefn was less than sure as to why when he'd never thought it bothersome before. Putting the thought aside, he turned to her with a smile and a nod of acknowledgment.

Gazef verbalized his own. "Of course, Your Highness." 

"While it would be a pleasure to continue speaking with the two of you, I know you are both busy men. I do not want to take any more of your time than is needed." It seemed the meeting was over, it likely wasn't great that Hraefn spent most of it spacing out, but he didn't see any need for him to be there in the first place - not that he was complaining. "Is there anywhere, in particular, we can find you if something comes up, Miyuki?"

"I am still searching for a place to stay, I will regularly check in with the guild until I have found one." He doubted they'd need him before he found a place.

"Wonderful!" Renner gave a brilliant smile, one that may have lit up the room if it were genuine. "Ah, do you remember the way out?" She asked.

"Somewhat." Hraefn had never been the best with directions, but he remembered the halls he'd been brought through. Back in YGGDRASIL, he'd held a heavy reliance on his maps, so he never really needed to learn his way around anywhere other than Nazarick and Urðarbrunnr.

Before Renner could respond, and she had been poised to, Gazef spoke up from beside him. "I can show you out. I would welcome the opportunity to continue speaking with you."

Hraefn assumed he meant that they needed to speak about how he could help, he was an unknown after all. He nodded. "I shall take you up on that offer, then."

With little more than their goodbyes, the pair excused themselves and headed out the door, leaving behind the princess and her bodyguard. 

The first few moments of their walk was spent in silence, neither breaking it as they walked, Gazef a step ahead. It took two steps to match one of his. 

The quiet gave Hraefn the chance to notice how different the world felt when compared to before the meeting. The change hadn't been something he'd just come to realize in the meeting. Instead, it was something he came to possess during it. 

He supposed his body was adjusting slowly as to not shock his brain.

Two of the notable scents faded as they walked; the only flowers he smelled were the ones outside the windows, real and soft, and though the tea's aroma still clung to his clothing, creating a similar smell, it was more than different enough to tell the difference. 

The ambrosia, however, still hung in the air, even stronger and more evident than before. The kitchen must be on the way then, or perhaps the food had been moved nearby.

"I take it you're not used to meetings?" Gazef broke the silence, leaving him no time to hunt the source of his hunger.

Hraefn's light laugh filled the space between them. "What gave me away?"

Gazef's gaze landed on him. "You were quiet the entire time. You won't get your voice heard that way."

Hraefn shook his head, a few locks of midnight, previously thrown into disarray from his battle, finally falling out of his braid. He didn't bother to fix them. "I had nothing to add. Sure, I can make theories, but with such little information, nothing of value came to mind."

"Oh?" Gazef asked, "What sort of theories?"

Perhaps that had been the wrong word choice, but he answered anyway, eyes closed. "Nothing in particular, if that is what you were after. All that I did was play a guessing game with myself. What magic was used to hide the area? Can it be undone remotely? Or maybe overpowered? What are they using to keep the area secure? How can they keep every person who enters from leaving? Or, more specifically, how are they tracking it all?" He shook his head. "I have no answers to these questions. However, I believe there is still use in asking them."

"So, you know what to look for." 

"Smart man," Hraefn allowed, opening his eyes once more to glance at his company. He was met with lips pressed together and brows subtly furrowed. He was thinking, it radiated off of him even without the look on his face. "Is something the matter?"

For a second, Hraefn wondered if he was going to get an answer or a deflection. He didn't have to think long about it.

"That business with those dragons, I was wondering about it." A safe statement.

Hraefn couldn't blame him for his doubt. If someone on Earth had told him they'd killed anything even slightly comparable to a fucking ancient dragon, he'd call them delusional. Especially if they looked as fragile as he.

But didn't that work to his advantage? He could bring down his reputation a little while maintaining his status as adamantite. Maybe lean into his magic a little.

"Honestly? I got lucky," Unapologetic, Hraefn lied through his teeth, "They were white dragons, I work well with fire. Not to mention that they were rather arrogant and wholly unprepared to deal with any kind of tactics. Moreover, they squabbled amongst themselves more than they fought." He laughed. "There is a reason I got away mostly unharmed." He made a move to show off his clothes, something he wouldn't be able to quickly repair with 4th tier magic. Strangely, Gazef averted his eyes.

He hoped his roleplaying experience paid off.

"That makes sense. It would appear your fight got blown out of proportion then." Gazef's prompt belief was a comfort (even if he remained confused as to why he'd turned away for a moment), yet some part of Hraefn wished he didn't believe it. He didn't know what he wanted. "I can't say I blame them, it's not every day that a dragon is brought down."

Hraefn decided it was his best option to nod along. "That is true." A bone-deep sigh fell from his lips, his shoulders rising and falling in a half-hearted shrug. "There is nothing I can do about it now. The people I helped were adamant about telling the story." They would tell what they saw, which made it more likely that nobody would believe them. "Their version of the story, that is. So, with some luck, nobody should believe it."

"The truth has a way of coming forth. I'm sure it will all blow over." Hraefn almost felt guilty, having Gazef reassuring him. "Even still, I have heard your skills are amazing, nonetheless."

"I am a fourth tier magic caster." He wondered if he should lower his perceived level a little. Something in him thought it a good idea - but how much damage had already been done? "That is the most amazing thing about me, in my opinion."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. "Oh? I heard from Climb that you were a warrior. He was certain you could take me on in a fight."

Hraefn could only laugh at that, a genuine laugh pulled from his heart. He could 'take on' Gazef? That was a funny way to say that he could crush him beneath his heel and have the man thank him for it. Trying to play it off, he said, "I used strengthening magic."

"Strengthening magic? Not Martial Arts?"

_ Martial Arts? _

Afraid that Martial Arts were some kind of well-known concept, he obviously didn't mean something like jujutsu, Hraefn opted for a safe answer. "No, I do not know any."

Gazef stopped midstride, and Hraefn barely managed to stop himself before he passed him. The stare he gave him was incredulous. 

"You must be kidding." _ Shit. _ "Climb is not the type of person to lie about someone's abilities, even if he admittedly has trouble assessing them, not to mention your win against a Mithril team..."

Hraefn was about to be called the fuck out, wasn't he?

"..."

He braced himself.

"Please do not undervalue yourself so much."

_ What_.

Snapping his gaze up to meet Gazef's, Hraefn fought the urge to check if any of his auras were activated. No, no, Renner, someone far weaker, didn't seem to be under any effects... But he was so obvious!

"Let your accomplishments speak for themselves." Gazef's gaze held his, firm and unwavering. "Your work is outstanding, and perhaps some of it was thanks to luck, but you put yourself into danger for the sake of others. That, at the very least, is something to be proud of."

_Ah, he was just a good guy._

Hraefn supposed he should have already known that.

"I don't know what your goals are, but I'm sure you'll reach them someday." With one final assurance, Gazef turned to look down the hall. "Shall we continue?"

"Of course, thank you."

His goals, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!  
I really wanted to get this chapter done sooner but depression is a bitch. Finally forced myself to do it tho! I did a few edits in previous chapters to get myself up and moving. Just a little foreshadowing and a few missed details, nothing big.  
This took three days and I kinda stopped editing towards the end. Hopefully, now that it's done, I can get back to my old pace. (Well, I tried to start it sooner but I ended up realizing that I hadn't fleshed out Hraefn's personal conflicts despite the time I'd spent on them lol)
> 
> What else did I want to say??  
I put some art up on the tumblr! Just some outfits haha  
I've got a lot of art of Hraefn that I haven't posted, should I put it up there? Idk, I don't want to flood.  
There are some incorrect quotes as well. (They're not all winners but what do you expect from my first time?)  
And I'll clear up anything I've made unclear if you throw me an ask~
> 
> My thoughts on making this chapter!  
I was wondering if I should skip the meeting or not, but came to the conclusion that it was the first chance Hraefn has had to put his guard down a little, being in a place that should be hard to attack and all. I wanted to showcase the changes in his body from being a heteromorph - his senses were getting hit first cuz he's already detached from death and suffering.  
I also didn't want to neglect Hraefn and Gazef's first conversation together and yeah, here we have this chapter.  
Not my favorite so far, but I don't completely dislike it. I'm proud of some of the edits I made haha  
While I didn't throw much of anything regarding future plot points (the first peak was actually to get me writing and I wanted to let you guys know a little of whats up) I did put some hints as to things that are going to happen in the future.  
I'll give a shoutout to anyone who can guess anything correctly :) But not until the chapter it comes out in.  
tbh I just like hearing people's predictions as to what's gonna happen next, y'know?
> 
> I had other things to add but I got sidetracked lmao  
Sorry for taking so long and have a lovely day everyone!  
I'm super excited to continue off where I've left so I won't take a million years this time! I really didn't want to write the meeting... idk why I left it there but it was kind of important.  
Final note, I have two directions to take this story now, and idk which one to do! If that doesn't make sense now, you'll see what I mean in the next chapter, but I did touch on it pretty heavily in this one.
> 
> tumblr: allthecouragethatiseeinyou.tumblr.com


	10. Now and Soon

Some truths were hard to swallow.

Hraefn had thought over and over about Gazef's words; they echoed through his mind, the noise felt akin to an insect buzzing.

_ "I don't know what your goals are, but I'm sure you'll reach them someday." _

Of course, it looked like he could reach any goal through the power he wielded, but did he want that? No, he didn't. He wanted to pave his path without the use of reality breaking abilities, but in his case, he couldn't go entirely without them. He knew almost nothing of the world he was in, but he'd found out three undeniable truths.

One, the world was primarily ruled by humans. It seemed even other humanoids, including the ever-famous elves, were discriminated against in every country he'd learned about through the Adventurer's Guild. Likely every country they operated within.

Two, there was a worldwide revulsion for demihumans and more so for heteromorphs - monsters. Though angels were held in high esteem because _ of course _they were, and dragons were considered the height of power, their rule, though often disliked, was respected by the other countries.

Three, the upper echelons of prowess belonged primarily to those around level thirty. As far as Hraefn could gather, there were very few beings who existed beyond that and next to none of them were human, or even close to it.

After much thought about his future, Hraefn came to identify these truths to boil down to one problem for him. 

Nobody would accept him for what he was.

To make it worse, unlike the regular player, Hraefn had canonical lore in YGGDRASIL. As an event actor, he played a sentient boss, to give that extra oomph factor. It was through that lore that his worries came.

To put it in plain terms, he was a 'progenitor' of sorts to four types of heteromorphs - one good, one evil, and two neutral that could lean toward either side. If that lore had come to life, as many other pieces appeared to, Hraefn feared for his future alongside humans. He was born a human, lived among humans, all of his friends were humans in real life, and he had always craved human connections. 

It wasn't as though Hraefn feared living among monsters - he had, his entire life he had - nor did he feel human anymore - had he ever?

Humans were the ones he grew up with, fought with, laughed with, even if they were monsters or treated as such. Was it a surprise that he wanted to be accepted by them?

Some things couldn't be obtained through money or power.

Society would never change, it seemed, not when people tried to control others. Not in a world where people weren't encouraged to draw their own conclusions, for the betterment of everyone.

That was Hraefn's current belief, at least. Assumptions could not be drawn over an entire group based on cherry-picked examples.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. For the time being, he'd set up a life for himself and take what he could get. If he genuinely was his avatar, he'd live to see that brighter future, one he hoped people would come to on their own. He wouldn't interfere where he didn't belong.

But if it were undeniable that humanity walked the path of his old world, the destruction of the new one. Well, he hoped it wouldn't come to that, but it was the duty of the strong to protect the weak as Touch Me would say.

"Touch Me would bring this world to its knees." Hraefn's thoughtful hum went unheard in the empty room, echoing off the walls. 

Touch Me would also scold him for not paying attention while literally buying a house, he thought a moment later, laughing to himself. Practically all of the guild would throw a fit.

He wished they were there to scold him.

* * *

Dawn peaked in through the shutters, bathing the newly furnished room in light. It illuminated piles of books set on the nearby desk, brand new and decorated. Notes laid scattered across every available space, written in both Japanese and the language of Re-Estize. He had yet to hear its name.

The sun had risen on a second day, and Hraefn found himself far from tired, despite not sleeping since Climb came to collect him at that somewhat shabby inn. He found himself with no lack of energy even after spending all his mana on furnishing the downstairs of his house.

All that weighed him down was laziness, hunger, and the knowledge he should at least add a bed to the upstairs to keep up an image of normality. Knowing that he'd already get caught as odd if anyone saw how well done the downstairs was when he'd moved in the night before kept him sat in his chair.

Why bother for something when it was unneeded. Hraefn didn't yet know if he would need what had regenerated of his mana for the day, he couldn't go using it all. He also knew damn well he could be creating everything without mana, but he already felt like he was cheating. Though the real reason he'd stopped was the same reason he'd picked up studying, he had a creative burnout.

It was straightforward in YGGDRASIL, where he didn't have to worry about creating something that wouldn't fit in with the world around him. It was a game, and nobody knew the lore well enough to call him out on it. All he had to worry about there was sticking to the theme.

...Hraefn must have been more tired than he felt, getting caught up on something like decoration, although decoration was fun.

He stood from his seat. He needed to stretch his legs.

* * *

The morning's chill air curled around Hraefn's revealed skin, piercing the thin cloth he wore. If he were still human, he was sure he'd be shivering. Instead, it stayed on the right side of a calming cold. It was nice.

He didn't know how long he'd been walking, taking in the city and noting the general area of places of interest, slowly creating a mental map of the locations he might need to visit, categorizing them by import. He didn't have an interactive map to refer to, and he wasn't about to open his console in a public area, no matter if it would work as a substitute. 

Potion shops, smiths, general stores, market stands, bakeries, confectionaries, the list went on, yet Hraefn felt as though he forgot something. 

Right, the lower district. He needed to see what he could do to help there. Maybe track down an orphanage, see if they need any assistance, and-

"Miyu!" A childish voice cut through his thoughts.

-maybe not. Hraefn turned on his heel, a smile curling the corners of his lips. He knelt as a small body came hurtling into his arms. "Asena-chan, what a lovely sur-" His excitement cut out as he noticed the girl shaking. Had something happened at home? Was her aunt alright? He prepared himself for the worst. "What is wrong? Did something happen?"

She sniffled against his chest. "I-I'm sorry. I promise I tried to keep them safe! I only took them off to bathe, but they were gone when I-" As she spoke and memories resurfaced, tears began to well up, her voice choked up. Soon enough, Hraefn couldn't make out a word of what she was saying.

"Slow down a little, Asena. Take a few breaths." Taking ahold of her shoulders, he gently guided her away from his chest. "With me, okay? In-" He counted. "-and out..." 

Keeping his voice steady and calm as he guided her through her breathing, Hraefn relayed the techniques Yamaiko had taught him. He'd become prone to panicking after he found something he was afraid to lose, and she had been a godsend in helping him handle his emotions. It worked as the sobs and hics subsided. 

In the same comforting tone he'd begun with, Hraefn gently prodded for answers. It must have been horrid for her if she was that distraught over it. "Slowly now, I will not be mad, please tell me what happened."

A moment passed, and another. Likely to avoid another breakdown, Asena took the time to collect herself and figure out her story. Hraefn didn't have to wait long for her to start. "I took off the things you gave me to take a bath, but when I came back, they were gone! Brunhilde couldn't find them either, but she could find you, so I came to tell you. Mommy told me that I always have to tell someone when I make a big mistake."

They were stolen, then? Hraefn furrowed his brow in thought. He hadn't given her anything of immense value, though one of them _ was _ legendary class. Granted, even a mid leveled player would find the items incredible, but to someone like him with a wardrobe and a half of Divine class gear, they were trash.

Fuck. He was surrounded by low leveled- well, they weren't players, but it didn't feel right to call them NPCs. Low leveled people, he supposed. That didn't matter! What mattered was that he'd not met a single person who even came close to hitting the level 40 requirement needed to break through its defense. He needed to track them down quickly and- no, he had to remain available until the issue in- in... wherever was resolved. That meant he had to wait until that was over to recover them.

_ It didn't dawn on him that he could effortlessly recover the items within an hour. It wasn't like there was anything that could stop him. _

"Thank you for telling me, Asena-chan, but do not worry, okay? It is not your fault, and I will take care of it." He patted her gently on the head, slightly ruffling her short golden locks. Asena almost reminded him of a certain dark elf Guardian, perhaps that was why he felt so inclined to protect her. Bukubukuchagama had fawned over her creations, so much so it almost made Hraefn want to do the same. "Though, I cannot return them to you. I had planned to request them back; it is a shame I had not arrived in time."

Asena nodded tearfully. "Okay... it's just... I was gonna give 'em back when I saw you again. I thought it would make you happy."

Though Hraefn didn't quite see the thought process behind her idea, he felt touched nonetheless. He ruffled her hair with a stifled laugh; she'd really gotten so worked up over something like that? He was about ready to die for her. "I am delighted. You are a sweet girl, Asena-chan."

Looking up at him with big puppy eyes, Asena asked, "What does 'delighted' mean?"

Breaking out in laughter, Hraefn lost all doubt. He really would die for this kid.

* * *

By the time Hraefn returned to his new house, the sun was already low in the sky, hidden by the buildings that surrounded him, and his arms were filled with his purchases. Clothes, food, adventuring gear, and items filled the various bags. He counted his trip a success as he had to place several down before he could open the door.

In the end, he delegated his visit to the lower district to another day, once he'd settled into this new life. He was no use if he didn't know his way around the system, and if, like many others, this country actively punished the ones it exploited, he needed Renner on his side. In the patriarchal society the Kingdom was, she wouldn't hold much sway, but she was deadly perceptive and had already caused reform. It wasn't a question; he would benefit from an alliance with her.

However, it wouldn't benefit him to keep thinking about it without the information he needed to finalize his decision, that'd be a waste of his time and energy. What wouldn't be a waste of his energy would be to finish decorating. He still needed to furnish the upstairs, and there was still a need to find a use for that cellar. Though, it felt somewhat repetitive to do nothing but work on settling in... even if it was necessary to do so.

He supposed he could try to find the items he gave Asena; it was important after all or something like that. Though... he hadn't actually tried locating something without solid knowledge on the estimated location since the transportation. In YGGDRASIL, he only needed the player's name or object information. It was effortless, really. Now he didn't have a spellcasting menu, and he doubted his console would help.

Ah, there was no point in giving up before he'd even begun to try. With some luck, it worked like in the tabletop RPGs. Though there was the possibility of triggering a Detect Locate, so maybe he shouldn't rush into it. However, he'd have to spend extra mana on that, and he hated using unnecessary resources.

Then again, he wasn't stupid enough to believe those dragons were genuinely the worst the world had to offer, not with the level of surprise he was given. Besides, he was in a humanoid shapeshift, many of his racial abilities were cut off or weakened, his stats were nerfed, and he had to take the time to revert the shift if he wanted to switch back. It wasn't a battle thing when he didn't have any backup, even a few seconds could spell the end.

Not that he couldn't win a battle in it. Hraefn had spent a little more than eighty percent of the last twelve years playing YGGDRASIL, and he knew the game and his build's potential better than most. While he, admittedly, was weakened, Hraefn's traditional stats were a result of his debug, his current ones, with the exception of his redundant Physical Attack, weren't awful. His Magical Attack retained its ridiculous boosts, as they were job class skills and, therefore, unaffected. He-

Ah, he was getting carried away.

Well, all in all, he had enough mana but not enough information. He'd stay somewhat smart and make the minimum necessary precautions to avoid disaster. So that would be:

"False Cover."

"Counter Detect."

"Veil of Moon."

He cast several spells upon himself, attempting to cover all of his bases in case he was hit with something unexpected. Just like in YGGDRASIL, he had to be prepared for all possibilities. Honestly, his guildmates would be screaming at him for how lax he was being, but he felt like he was rapidly losing interest in the strength of this New World.

To top everything off, he pulled out the two maps he'd gotten his hands on — a somewhat cheap map of the city and an expensive map of the country. Hraefn focused on the circlet as it would be easier to track than the amulet, "Locate Object." 

The spell pulled its required mana from his body; he felt it. However, he felt as though he hit a brick wall. Seemingly nothing happened.

Had he not focused hard enough? Was there something wrong with his recollection of the item? Or was he blocked? Did he do the spell wrong? It had cast, but he wasn't sure what to look for. Ah, he didn't know!

The failure left him with a sense of unfulfillment, but there was nothing to be done. He would practice the spell another time, test its range. The item had probably been out of range - had that spell had a range? He couldn't remember.

Everything was suddenly irritating. He just couldn't figure it out! What was wrong with his magic? Or him? 

"Locate Object."

A brick wall, again. Hraefn felt like slamming his head into it. Maybe that would clear it of all- he didn't know. His head was pounding. Why was it pounding? Dammit, he felt like the air would crush him.

Hraefn didn't know where all this sudden... frustration had come from, but he didn't like it one bit. Something felt... off. Wrong.

...

Maybe he was just tired. Though it appeared his body didn't need rest, his mind was an entirely different matter. He _ had _ been working without much rest during the past few days. A lot had happened, and he hadn't let himself adjust. Of course, that could mess up anyone's head. He just needed some rest. He would be alright after that.

Well, he supposed he needed to get to work on his bedroom then, make it a comfortable place. A personal spot and a safe place to sleep would do him wonders, Hraefn was sure. 

* * *

What an incredible find.

Within a darkened room, hidden away from the world, a hooded figure relaxed in a rickety wooden chair. Holding a silver necklace up to catch the single stream of moonlight floating through cracked glass, it smirked below its dog mask.

It had been a hassle to track the dried blood, but the payoff was just as incredible as they said it would be. Though it was worrying, why would they let it keep the artifacts? Why had they been in such a place? Why did they reveal such information?

Such worries were inconsequential. It had a clear path to its goal, and it wasn't going to let a little confusion stand in its way. If those people wanted to stop it from achieving its victory, it would stomp them with the very power they gave up — what fools.

A cackle filled the empty air.

* * *

Moonlight shone through uneven glass panes, illuminating a restless sleeping body. Eternally divine serene features scrunched up in distress, the unconscious body writhed atop a plush mattress. Even unconscious, it suffered from the suppression it forced itself into during waking moments. It gasped for breath it didn't need, grabbed at blankets and sheets, and curled in on itself.

Then, all at once, it settled, a soft blue glow sweeping over smooth skin and gentle curves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry this took so long. I got my wisdom tooth out & slept the week off.  
Not my favorite chapter, I don't think. Important stuff happened but idk  
I mean, I wrote almost three chapters worth of words before I got to this (so many rewrites, RIP 7-9k words you will be missed) 
> 
> I've also been awake for over forty-eight hours tryna get shit done including this so not the best headspace to put this out in but whatever. If it's bad I'll revise. Yay for the internet.
> 
> Side note: I went back to fix some dialogue in previous chapters. I also ended up adding a few details/rewriting a few sentences to change their implications. Like I added a small tidbit during the conversation with Gazef at the end of the last chapter & changed a bit in Dragon Lord about the villagers. Nothing important so don't feel like you're required to read it.  
I think I had other things to say.  
-The last two snippets were half to hit my word count for the chapter but also I was gonna include them some other time if I could find a spot. I tried to make their connections to the plot obvious enough.  
-I was going to have Hraefn test something out in this chapter but lol nah it didn't come up.  
-I've got a story decision to make, so we'll see how that happens. It'll change how much is different between canon and this. I might just end up writing it as a side story thing. Like with Evileye's.  
As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
And please let me know if you see anything wrong with this chapter. I probably shouldn't have written it in my current state lol
> 
> Tumblr: allthecouragethatiseeinyou.tumblr.com


	11. Forgotten Keepsake

Sleep didn't help.

Hraefn sighed as he thumbed between outfits lined up in his closet, trying to focus his mind. Each article was unoptimized, Legacy-class or below; he wasn't repeating _ that _mistake. Everything felt worse after he woke up; hunger ate at him, accompanied by severe annoyance at the world. Not to mention he'd attempted to locate the items twice now, but all he had to show for it was irritation and a scowl. He couldn't go out so frustrated, especially not after he’d frightened even himself looking at his expression. Perhaps it would be best to calm down first, have some tea, and eat something to ward off the gnawing hunger.

Deciding that he didn’t want to wear anything within, Hraefn made his way out his bedroom door and downstairs. He ran through a mental list of his inventory's contents, sifting through options for food and clothing. All his life, he’d always been given both options from every choice, given his cake and let to eat it too; it made him a terribly indecisive person. He'd need to kick that.

He settled on a random outfit, a less revealing one than the outfits of the last three - had it really only been three? - days, and some pastries with black tea. Thankfully, in the privacy of his own house and its lack of windows on any surface, he could change on the way.

After finishing a third slice of castella and a fifth cup of tea, Hraefn had to admit that it wasn't helping. Though he was able to eat it, he knew that he shouldn't have to - meaning that his hunger originated from an entirely different source. He would assume that he needed a different kind of food.

He hoped to whatever benevolent force was listening out there that he didn't need to eat what his thoughts whispered to him. Surely something like that wouldn’t be necessary. It didn't even exist in the game.

Hraefn stood, returning what he hadn’t eaten to his inventory. He needed to distract himself, and eating clearly wouldn't help. If he hadn’t agreed to stay available for the mission to Re-Lobell, he'd probably get a couple of other jobs done.

Speaking of, Hraefn really should have obtained a method of contacting Renner or Climb, or even the Warrior Captain; he had no means of acquiring additional information. It was potentially troublesome.

Perhaps he should give them each a Message scroll or two; he didn't want to give out any more items in the meantime, not until he recovered the lost ones and figured out this world's standards for power. It wouldn't look good if Hraefn began regularly making criminals immortal… Not that anyone could really track it back to him.

...A bag. He needed a bag.

It looked weird to always pull things out from behind his back, so if he used a bag, he could pretend to have drawn out whatever he needed from it. Granted, he would likely have to reveal its contents from time to time, so it would be better to guess what he would need. 

Holding Bags wouldn't be amiss, would they? They could contain much more than a regular bag, but it wasn't like using a Garage Bag or Infinite Backpack. A Low-class item couldn't be considered insanely powerful no matter the world.

Hraefn recognized that he was second-guessing everything. He wasn't sure when he'd become so doubtful of his abilities, but nearly nothing had gone right for him in the past few days. What else could he do? He had nothing to go on. The new world's standards shot his common sense dead.

Hraefn released a dry laugh.

Honestly, he’d thought he had more confidence than that. But this world had pulled the rug from under his feet, and he needed time to regain his balance. Thinking of it that way, Hraefn felt no need to reprimand himself for any of his feelings about it. The situation was out of his control. What was he thinking? Getting upset at himself for something like that.

With the storm of his emotions finally settled, he got to work on filling the Holding Bag with commonplace items. Well, commonplace for an adventurer at least. A few of the weird, blue potions they had - not very useful in his opinion - were the first items he added, followed by a flask filled with water from his Pitcher of Endless Water, some rations for show, and a small portion of the coin Renner had given him. Although he didn't need to actually put any of his more expensive items in, he added a Scroll of Raise Dead. It was only a fifth tier spell and not accompanied by anything that could negate the revival cost - undoubtedly rare in this world, but not impossible to find.

Hraefn decided to make a list of items he would allow himself to draw “from” the bag… and found an error in the system. Or rather, something that shouldn’t be there. Within his inventory he found an item named 'Hiroshi's Memento,' an item without any class ranking attached to it.

While Hiroshi was not an unfamiliar name by any means - it was his father's name, after all - Hraefn had never owned anything of the like. Never once in the entirety of YGGDRASIL had he named anything after his father. Revealing such information, even hidden within his inventory, was a security risk. Anything could be a leak for him, and considering his status, he couldn't risk it. So why - how - did he have something by that name? Especially something without a discernable data size.

He pulled it from his inventory, and found it to be a wooden jewelry box. He took a few moments to take in the details.

It appeared to be carved out of two pieces of wood, of no type Hraefn had seen in YGGDRASIL, though he’d never paid much attention to anything that wouldn't make the highest level of gear. On its top was a design, an emblem quite similar to his guild crest, which appeared to have been burned deep into the wood and filled with metal. Clearly, the crafter wanted it to look as if it’d been made without tools.

But, it had been, hadn't it?

No, YGGDRASIL didn't allow for that. Maybe it said that in the flavor text? He could have picked it up during his early days, but surely he would remember something with his father's name. No way would he have kept it.

Surely the contents would explain it. Hraefn clicked open the two front latches, being careful not to break the metal with his strength. It opened without resistance as if it had been used time and time again. A quick analysis of the items within left him more confused than before.

Atop the pile of items was his guild crest, its six wings outstretched, unlike the box's different design. It was the only item he knew well, as he had not wrought that sigil until he'd joined Ainz Ooal Gown, and by that point, YGGDRASIL had been the only game he'd played for years. It was proof that the box and its contents must have originated from the game. The crest was a Relic class item, though only due to its materials; it could only cast the 6th tier spell, Heal. He briefly wondered how it had gotten into the box, but the unknown took precedence.

The other items were far more interesting to him, as they were not a sort he'd seen before (orhad he? he felt that he had) . They consisted of what seemed to be a platinum holy symbol with a similar motif to his guild crest, a gold coin minted with the same, an ancient leather-bound journal in a language unknown to him, a silver-plated adamantite ring, and a half of a coin with unusual engraved markings tied with a cord into a crude necklace. 

Their individual data values felt as weird as the box had. Hraefn, despite all his work with YGGDRASIL's finer details, could scarcely comprehend the allocation of data crystals. No, that wasn't it. There were no data crystals, barely any data at all. But that couldn't be right; they appeared to hold magic. He knew they weren't useless, and yet… He couldn't see that. Why did he know?

Something about the ring called to him, and he picked it up first.

On the outside, it held a similar design to the rest, clearly having been made in the same country or by the same creator. On the inside, it had names inscribed: Takahashi ◈ Miyuki ◈ Hræfn ◈ Omen. Looking through its data, it appeared to have strengthened durability and nothing else. Without thinking much about it, he slid it onto his left index finger. A perfect fit. Warm.

Less than a heartbeat later, he yanked it off, dropping it unceremoniously back into the container. Without a second thought, he slammed it shut, relocked it, and returned it to his inventory.

It took a few moments for him to compose himself, he'd felt possessed in that moment, like he hadn't had any control over his body. Though it'd felt warm, comforting, nostalgic, Hraefn knew he wouldn't open that box again any time soon. For all he knew, it could be dangerous. It had to be a trick.

As he came to himself once more, he found himself breathing steadily. He didn't need to breathe, but nevertheless, it calmed him as it always had.

A knock echoed through the house.

Hraefn decided to think of it as good timing, rather than the distraction being a coincidence. As he approached the door, he checked himself over to make sure he didn't appear as haggard as he felt… Though, in reality, he'd only taken enough time to make sure his ears were hidden. 

Swinging open the door - with the care to catch it before it had the chance to hit the wall - revealed Climb. As was usual since he'd originally become someone important to the Princess, Climb stood with a rigid kind of posture, one that gave Hraefn the thought that he feared embarrassing his mistress with the slightest hint of impropriety. Hraefn wouldn't blame him; Renner held an unrivaled air of intelligence, not a foe one wanted to make.

"Climb, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Hraefn met him with a kind smile, resting some of his weight against the door.

The boy - or perhaps a man already by this world's standards - gave a quick half-bow in greeting. "I'm sorry to bother you, Miyuki-sama. Princess Renner sent me to inform you that the Noble Faction is pressing for the Warrior Troop to leave today." He straightened back up. "Please don't worry if you can't prepare that fast, her Highness doesn't want to pressure you into leaving before you're ready. It's perfectly alright if you can't make it."

Hraefn couldn't help but huff out a laugh. "Climb, you're talking to somebody who left a meeting and rushed right out to battle dragons." He shifted his weight onto his other leg, releasing the door to cross his arms. "Granted I had not been aware I would be fighting dragons. However, the point still stands. Where do you require me, and when?"

Hraefn could practically feel the relief radiating off of Climb.

"Thank you, Miyuki-sama. I'll report to Princess Renner immediately. They're leaving at midday, a few hours from now. I can come to get you if you would like?"

Seriously, Climb was supposed to be the Princess' bodyguard, right? Surely he should be protecting her rather than running around giving out messages, Renner's or not. Did she order him to do it? Why?

Something nagged at the back of his mind, a thought of there being more to it. He didn't trust the feel she gave off.

Hraefn nodded. "If you can, thank you, Climb."

With a bow of his head in place of a farewell, Climb turned and left. Hraefn shut the door carefully, he had preparations to make.

At least it would keep his mind off of the hunger.

Three hours passed quickly, three hours of running through equipment and items he could use without raising suspicion. He couldn't use anything too weak, as it would reveal too much of his power. He couldn't pick something too strong, since he didn't want to deal with the questions it might raise, questions he might not have an answer for.

In the end, he settled on Relic-class gear. Exceedingly powerful by the world's standards, even though it was two ranks below his usual Divine-class gear. While it would be against his code to give away such items, he'd made no such rules against wearing it himself. If somebody could tear the gear from him and actually use it to defeat him, or even just get away with it, then he might just be impressed enough to allow it. Not that they had any chance of it; Hraefn's skills made him immune to disarming.

After preparing quick-change items and sorting his gear for maximum efficiency, Hraefn finished his preparations with a look in a newly made mirror. His previous expression had long since vanished, returning his face to its pleasant, default state. It should be odd that his resting face had changed so much. Back in the real world he’d had quite the case of resting bitch face, much to the regular heart attacks of his caretakers, since he’d made an effort to smile as much as he could.

Satisfied with what he found, he stood back and cast Locate Creature to check Climb's location. Hraefn would meet him if he'd already left.

Unlike the last three times he'd attempted divination magic, the spell went through smoothly, and he could sense the direction and distance from him to Climb, including the direction he was moving. Hraefn let a few seconds pass, following his movements. Yes, he could sense Climb moving closer.

Keeping an eye on Climb's location, Hraefn made his way through the streets, using back alleys as much as possible to move faster without drawing attention. Call him impatient, but he didn't like wasting time. Besides, the sooner he got there, the sooner he could gather more information. Information always had been and always would be his priority in any situation; even a pushover could overcome him by manipulating the flow of information in their favor.

Since they were headed towards each other, it didn't take long at all for Hraefn to come into Climb's sight. With a blinding smile, he waved at him and closed the gap. "I apologize for being impatient, Climb-san. I figured it would be beneficial for me to come rather than wait."

Climb nodded in what Hraefn assumed to be approval. "Yes, it's always good to arrive early."

"Of course." Hraefn followed as Climb turned around to lead him to their destination. "Though, I admit I had another goal in mind rather than timeliness."

A glance in his direction asked him to continue. 

"It is no good to go into a battlefield of any kind without information. I wanted to assess the situation beforehand, whatever they have learned about the dead zone, the equipment and power they have, and smaller details such as personality and temperament. Even the most intricate plans can be torn apart by a seemingly inconsequential detail. In fact, the more complex a plan, the more likely it is to fail at the slightest inconvenience. One should never believe anything to be unimportant or any outcome impossible. Of course, that is not to say that every last detail should be given the same amount of attention-" Hraefn cut himself off with a laugh. "I apologize. I began to ramble on a little there." 

Almost eager, Climb shook his head. "No, I completely agree! Renner-sama thinks the same."

Hraefn couldn't help but think that Climb thought of Renner with more respect - or was it adoration? - than most bodyguards did their charge."She is quite intelligent, it is surprising to me that she only has as much influence as she has told me. Although, I suppose I can understand. Those who live comfortably do not enjoy change."

"As expected of Miyuki-sama, you already understand the situation. No wonder the Princess thinks so highly of you if you've gotten that from a few chats." 

Although Hraefn didn't see what exactly was so amazing about understanding that rich old coots loved their money and stacking the system, he supposed Climb didn't know that was common knowledge. Privilege bred corruption. Back in his old world, he'd very nearly fallen victim to such a system. However, despite his actions in the company, his father had never introduced him to such concepts. Luckily for him, the games he grew up on had such caring communities. The players had shared their resources with those who didn't have them, people looked out for one another, and everything stayed simple, sweet. That attitude had taught him how to act, and he didn't encounter cruelty himself, not until he understood it.

As much as he loved the game, if Hraefn had grown up playing YGGDRASIL, he'd likely have become a much different person. His experiences with heteromorph hunting had been his first real exposure to the cruelty of the world. Luck had been all that prevented him from encountering it sooner. Or perhaps, his father had paid more attention to the games he’d bought than Hraefn had thought.

It didn't matter either way. People were not naturally good or evil; however, one could surmise who leaned which way merely by hearing a few facts about their upbringing. The nobility feared the loss of their power and wealth, even if only an unnoticeable amount, and a blind fool could guess which direction their karma leaned.

Hraefn didn't voice any of these thoughts as he walked beside Climb. Instead, he smiled politely. "I hope you can keep those beliefs, Climb-san."

The world always needed more people like Climb.

And fewer like Hraefn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to come out a while ago but oopsies, that didn't happen.  
Anyway, I hope you like it~  
I don't have much to say about this one though lol  
That's weird for me.  
I guess I can say I did some more art in the meantime? I want to post more pictures relating to the story~  
If I didn't think it'd delay each chapter by, like, a month, I'd start adding art in here. Alas, I am a lazy bitch.  
I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! If I think I'll take a while or get hit with an episode, I'll post a release date or something to get me moving.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my beta reader, Ansixilus for editing this chapter for me! Couldn't have had it this nice without you~
> 
> Tumblr: allthecouragethatiseeinyou.tumblr.com


	12. The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liusaidh - [lyu-sAHd]  
Note for the chapter: Japanese, like many languages, doesn't have gendered pronouns. Since Overlord was originally written in Japanese, I'm going to assume that the New World follows a similar pattern. So nongendered pronouns, gendered nouns. Some of the story relies on this to be understood, so please keep it in mind.  
...look I like languages ok? I just suck at learning them.
> 
> There's a picture in this chapter! I looked online to find how best to fit it so it won't fuck up mobile & I'll check myself, but if something is wrong with it, please let me know!  
But if anyone is wondering for their own work or to tell others: After you've added your picture, go to HTML and switch the width and height from whatever to 100%
> 
> I'll let you, hopefully, enjoy the chapter now :)

Liusaidh had gone out drinking last night, and for most of the night all that the bar had been talking about was one upstart adventurer. At first, she'd only heard the other patrons, adventurers all, arguing about whether the newbie was a man or a woman - the consensus being woman. Though Liusaidh had been sure it would soon pass, the adventurer had wound up being the hot topic of the night. It was more than enough to get her interested.

Granted, she'd only tuned in due to the mention of “a stunning beauty”. From the description, sharp blue eyes and silky black hair that gleamed "a thousand colors" in the right light as well as 'killer' curves, Liusaidh gathered that the adventurer was foreign. Like many others, she wanted to meet her. She first thought to open by asking why she’d come to Re-Estize, but quickly decided against it. No sane country would let somebody like that woman leave without issue, so that line could hit a sore spot.

According to the generally somewhat reliable gossip, she'd first appeared offering aid in a human trafficking case, and the victims sang her praises. She'd been looking for someone, if Liusaidh had heard correctly, somebody she needed to find quickly. The next day she'd appeared in the castle to receive the Golden Princess' gratitude, and after that, the information mostly died off. 

Of course, anyone with any relation to the Adventurer's Guild knew two things past that. An Adamantite didn't come every day, and none had ever risen to that rank in one single day. She'd singlehandedly beaten Blue Regiment, a Mithril group widely known as some of Blue Roses' biggest fans, before leaving the guildhall on her first official job, which she returned from carrying the horns of two Ancient Dragons. One adventurer had mentioned there had been witness accounts of the incident.

She could only be described as a celebrity and Liusaidh drunkenly imagined meeting her. 

Nothing would come of it. Liusaidh continued with her regular life, enjoying her day off despite the possibility of being called to action at any second. She drank some and flirted more, prepared to drop anything if her country needed her.

However, as she returned to the barracks to train the next day, she found that something had come of it.

"-To that end, Princess Renner has negotiated an adventurer to assist in our mission to E-Pespel. The Noble Faction has pushed for us to leave immediately."

Vice-Captain Adolan caught her and Ken, who'd been looking after his little sister, up with the current state of affairs, before they'd get caught in the rush to prepare. After hearing rumors about that girl acquainting with the Princess, Liusaidh found herself listening more intently to Adolan's boring speech - not that she let herself hope.

"Miyuki Takahashi, a solo Adamantite adventurer, will be joining us. The Captain believes the man will be-"

"I thought she's a woman?" Ken interrupted, raising his hand as if it cleared him to speak. Though she usually wouldn't encourage his interruptions, Liusaidh nodded her agreement.

Either unable or, more likely, unwilling to properly deal with Ken's interruption, Adolan corrected himself. "Pardon, I initially heard that Takahashi-dono was a man. The Captain has cleared her to join us. She should be arriving at any moment now." His eyes darted over to the door as if expecting her to arrive at that very moment, but he soon returned his attention to the two before him. "Now, please remember that she's a magic caster, so keep out of the way of her spells-" Adolan turned to glare pointedly at Ken. "-and don't use her magic as an excuse to be reckless. Mana takes time to recover, and we can't be relying on her to heal us, so fight as you usually would in that regard."

Ken responded with his usual goofy grin and mock salute. "You got it, boss."

Expression stern, Adolan dismissed them and headed off to finish his own preparations, leaving the pair of them behind.

Rather than getting ready himself, Ken turned to Liusaidh. “Do you think she’s nice? I heard the Captain seems to like her.”

Luckily, she'd prepared everything she'd needed to leave almost a week ago and could spare a few moments. It'd be a bother to have him follow her around, pestering her with questions as he usually tended to. Ken was an incredible fighter, could read his enemies like books, and was always willing to throw himself into danger for his comrades, but he wasn't great with the whole concept of 'not the place and time for this.'

Liusaidh motioned him to follow as she headed over to double-check that she'd gotten everything. They could talk while she confirmed that fact. "Well, I hear she's helped a lot of people."

"Yeah, but is she nice?" Ken repeated, more insistent this time.

Of course, Liusaidh could only shrug in response as she pulled open her saddlebags. "I hope so."

Ken took that as an invitation. "She's helped a lot of people, right? So she's gotta be. But what if she's only helping for the money? Well, I mean, I heard that she didn't know she was getting paid when she did. Oh! And I heard that she's not getting paid for helping us. So doesn't that mean she's super nice?"

"I'm not sure, Ken. I’d like to believe so, but there's no way to know until we meet her. If the Captain's vetted her, she's probably cool." One by one, she belted her bags closed. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, my sis wanted to see what kinda stuff we bring along, so I finished yesterday. Already double-checked this morning at her insistence." He grinned his dopey grin. "I know what you're thinking, Liu, I'd probably be dead without her. You don't need to say it."

Liusaidh barked out a laugh. "I'm glad you're at least that self-aware. Let's check that you didn't leave any bags behind like the last two times." She walked off without waiting for an answer. He'd only forgotten one back the first time, but although the next time he’d remembered that one, he had forgotten three others.

An indignant squawk came from behind her, but Ken soon caught up. "I was extra careful this time! I even asked El to count!"

"Oh? Did Ken forget something again?" A familiar voice stood out from the laughs of their comrades and snapped both of them to attention.

"Captain!" Liusaidh straightened out, fixing her posture even though she knew she didn't need to. She spun around to give the Warrior-Captain her full attention, hardly needing to tilt her head to meet his eye. "We were just about to check, sir."

"I didn't!" Ken childishly insisted, his shoulders still slumped and his expression unschooled. "I know I didn't! El checked!"

Good-natured as he was, Gazef laughed where Adolan would have scolded. "Is that right? I'm sure you've got everything then."

"See? I told you!" Ken grinned in victory, both fists in the air. "My sister is awesome and wouldn't miss a thing! The Warrior-Captain agrees!"

Liusaidh couldn't help but sigh, finding her friend's boisterous attitude bothersome. They didn't know for sure yet, and it could be detrimental to leave without all their supplies. "Of course, I'm sure she'd not miss anything, but that doesn't mean something didn't get lost. Let's check and get it out of the way, okay?"

Her insistence didn't take any wind out of his sails, and Ken readily agreed, but that didn't get him to drop the earlier topic. "Oh yeah, Warrior-Captain, I wanted to ask-"

"-About the adventurer, yeah? We don't have the time right now, Ken, you can ask whatever after we've left." Liusaidh tried to push him towards their destination, but he managed to hold out. It was a testament to his strength that he could hold out against her, as she was one of their strongest.

"But can't I ask now?"

"We're short on time, remember? You'll meet-"

Gazef cut in. "I can answer it now, it'll probably be faster if I do."

"Please stop giving in to him. He'll never learn at this rate..."

Perhaps purposefully ignoring her, Ken immediately asked his questions. "What's she like? Is she nice? Is she as strong as they say?"

“You mean Takahashi-dono? Yes, quite selfless, it seems, and I do believe that dragon-slaying speaks for itself.” Gazef trailed off with a laugh. “Though, if you’re asking for specifics, Climb claims that Takahashi-dono is a fourth-tier magic caster, who could contest even me in a sword fight. Though that claim was denied.”

"I'll have to ask her to spar then!" With his answer, Ken dropped the subject and grabbed Liusaidh's arm to drag her off. "Come on, let's go check the bags already!"

"You say that like I was the one stopping us!"

It seemed that Liusaidh would be able to meet Takahashi. She found herself looking forward to it. That girl sounded like The One.

Though in the meantime, she'd need to keep Ken out of trouble.

Speaking of, Ken presented his prepared saddlebags. "See? I didn't miss anything!"

By the numbers, it seemed he was right. She couldn't see anything immediately missing. Though he was terrible at remembering the actual bags, he never missed anything in the actual packing of their contents, so she didn't think it necessary to look through them. Ken had impressed her, it seemed that he hadn’t forgotten anything.

"Good job, for once you've-" She froze, closed her eyes for a moment, and sighed. "Ken..."

He flinched at the disapproval dripping from her voice. "I have-" He recounted under his breath. "Okay, yeah. I have all my bags!"

That was true. However, she gave a stiff smile. "Where's your sword?"

"What are you talking about, Liu? It's right-" Ken placed his hand on his belt and found nothing. "Oh shit."

Luckily, he lived very close to the castle, closer than even the Warrior-Captain. Liusaidh pushed him towards the exit. "Run and get it. I'll cover you."

He really couldn't be trusted to remember anything.

As they reached the door, it pushed open. The person behind it appeared to be the Third Princess' bodyguard, Climb. His expression was so stern Liusaidh thought he might be constipated, but she didn't get much time to think about it as he bowed his head. "Excuse us."

She stood back to allow them entrance and soon found herself entranced.

Entering behind Climb was a beauty like she'd never seen before, walking a step behind with one hand settled on her expensive-looking blade. Sharp blue eyes and silky black hair shining nearly blue under the sunlight, the newcomer's identity clicked immediately in Liusaidh's mind. The stories that she had thought mere hyperbole paled in comparison to the woman herself. Though she first thought to call her a cool beauty for that calm expression, it didn't feel like it did this gorgeous creature any justice.

"Oh, you're-" Ken began, grabbing Takahashi's attention, and she turned to face him. Liusaidh jammed her elbow into his ribcage to shut him up, glaring at him to keep silent. 

"Please, excuse us." Liusaidh bowed her head to hide her flushed cheeks. She didn't lose her cool easily, and she wouldn't let the woman before her see otherwise.

Liusaidh lifted her eyes to see Takahashi rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand, looking up at her sheepishly. "My apologies. I shall get out of your way." She bowed her head and followed Climb further in, likely to meet up with the Warrior-Captain.

Watching her leave with a near lovestruck expression, Liusaidh didn't even notice Ken rush out to retrieve his sword. Maybe... she really was The One.

Liusaidh watched as Takahashi followed Climb to the Warrior-Captain. She walked with her head held high, and though Liusaidh could only watch her back, she could tell Takahashi had her eyes on her goal. An even amount of time spaced each click of her heels, every step purposeful and planned. It couldn’t have been more different from Liusaidh, whose gait was more akin to stumbling, looking for whatever space was available rather than taking what she wanted.

Takahashi greeted Gazef shortly after Climb, head tilting very slightly. Was she smiling? Were they close? Liusaidh dearly hoped that Takahashi wasn't attracted to men, or at least, wasn't _ only _ attracted to men.

No, no, it was a friendly greeting, nothing more. The two of them had already met and gotten off on the right foot. She was just overthinking this.

It looked like Gazef had dived into the explanations she'd already received, probably a shortened version due to time constraints. Surely Takahashi would understand what was going on with just that. If she needed anything more, Liusaidh could use it as an excuse to break the ice.

Her mind off in the clouds, it was only her honed warrior instincts that alerted her that Climb had just brushed past.

...

Why was she just standing there?! 

Shaking off her paralyzing awe, Liusaidh hurried off to gear up for the journey. She needed to make herself presentable for a solid second impression. Her first hadn't been too great.

Maybe she should do something with her hair. 

* * *

Blah, blah, blah. Gazef gave the speech his station likely required, but it really just boiled down to 'we have no more information on the situation, but they're throwing at the problem anyway’ so Hraefn spaced out, enjoying the smell of ambrosia that filled the air - its source must be cooked often. Gazef had a lovely voice though, and Hraefn enjoyed listening to it.

All he had to comment on the situation was, "Lovely. Like dragons in an ogre camp."

Yes, he was still salty about that.

Taking it as a joke, Gazef laughed. "I suppose you're used to it then, Takahashi-dono?"

"I suppose you could say that." Hraefn half-heartedly shrugged his shoulders. There had always been the chance to run into a raid boss during any quest, so the current situation didn't feel very different from that. "And please, I prefer Miyuki, Stronoff-sama."

"Of course, Miyuki-dono," Gazef corrected himself, bowing his head. "We will be leaving in a few minutes. Again, I'm sorry it's so sudden."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Hraefn shook his head and offered what he hoped was a comforting smile. It wasn't Gazef's fault, and he'd say as much. "Not at all. It is out of your control, yes? So, please do not worry."

Whether due to Hraefn's words or his possibly his demeanor, he'd successfully calmed Gazef to judge by his posture. "Thank you for understanding." For just a second, his eyes flicked over to Hraefn's bag. "Do you have everything? Do you need anything else?"

Hraefn shook his head. "No, I have-"

"Warrior-Captain! We're ready to leave!" A loud voice interrupted their conversation, and an armored man jogged up. Hraefn wanted to strangle him, but didn't know why so he forced the feeling down. Instead of any of the number of violent responses that his mind gleefully suggested, Hraefn smiled at the man, who returned it with a tight bow and took a guess. "Takahashi-dono...?"

Hraefn nodded once, a slow, deliberate movement holding a sort of grace that could not be replicated. "That is correct."

It only hit him after the fact that Gazef, as the one in charge, was the default speaker and that Hraefn should have waited a beat for him to answer first. He chose to feign ignorance, and since Gazef didn't say anything, he figured he was in the clear.

"I am Adolan Ulden, the Vice-Captain." Adolan gave a quick half-bow to Hraefn. "You have my deepest gratitude for your assistance, and I look forward to working with you."

In return, Hraefn gave his best business smile, the one his father had drilled into him despite his never seeing the light of day. "I am happy to help however I am able. It is a pleasure."

"Are you prepared to leave?"

He nodded once more. "Yes, I am."

Adolan heaved a relieved sigh, and Hraefn knew he'd been running around since the nobles, or maybe the King, had announced the mission. "Wonderful. We've prepared a horse for you-" Hraefn couldn't ride, but he didn't let that show on his face. "-we can lend saddlebags and..." He not-so-subtly looked Hraefn over. "Are you sure that you have everything? I mean no disrespect, but it does not seem like you’ve packed much. We are allowed to wait for you, so please do not worry about time."

Trying not to look perturbed, Hraefn nodded again. "Yes. I am sure. I do not need much." Ah, he thought, he might as well get it over with, and he unbuckled the bag to open it. "Besides-" He pulled the main body of the bag up as he plunged his arm in, he didn't get too far, but it was enough to prove his point to the bewildered men. "-I have more than I seem to."

So very surprisingly, Adolan lightly flushed in embarrassment. He cleared his throat to cover it up. "My apologies then. I'm sorry for doubting you." He turned to Gazef for an out. "Shall we proceed?"

Before Gazef could answer, the woman Hraefn had passed earlier came to interrupt - which was apparently a form of entertainment for them or something. "Ken had to dip out to get his sword. He shouldn't be more than a few minutes, and he only went because I told him it should be fine. Can we please wait for him?"

Gazef and Adolan shared a look that could only mean one thing. They wanted to, but didn't have any choice in the matter. Seeing their plight, Hraefn thought over methods of checking the poor sod's progress, but most of his options were racial abilities - or considered the equivalent by his transformation. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

Adolan broke the news. "We can't. He'll likely be disciplined and removed from the mission. I'm s-"

That was all Hraefn needed to hear.

"-I suddenly find myself unprepared." He aggressively shut his bag, garnering the attention of the other three. He closed his eyes in faux resignation and didn't make the slightest effort to inject any emotion into his voice. "It seems I have also misplaced my sword. Woe is me. How could this happen. Et cetera, et cetera."

Adolan, not catching on, pointed at the blade hanging from his waist. "I..." His confusion couldn't be more obvious. "It's right-"

"Woe is me." Hraefn interrupted, flat but forceful.

The woman was far more perceptive. "Oh, how awful." Playing along, her voice was entirely deadpan. "It looks like we'll have to wait then. We've got to do what those noble guys say, right, Warrior-Captain?"

When Gazef replied, his voice was filled with mirth. "And how long do you think it will take to find it, Miyuki-dono?"

Hraefn could only shrug. "If I were to take a guess, it would be-"

"-I'M BACK!" A deep voice bellowed.

Hraefn peeked an eye open, and the woman nodded. He looked to his right hip. "Gasp. I have found it. I am now fine to leave."

The gut-deep laugh Gazef gave in response had Hraefn cracking the most genuine smile he'd felt in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd and Edited by the incredible Ansixilus  
This is the first one I've released already edited!  
They've already edited Chapters 1 & 11, Chapter 2 is WIP and is getting an extra scene~
> 
> I'll be posting more art on the tumblr, it's always tagged. Except for the times it's not... shh...  
And please let me know if you liked the art? I'm still learning so it's not the best but I thought it might add something.  
Really it's just an apology for taking so long after saying I wouldn't lol
> 
> Also,  
Hi Whim! This is probably the last chapter I'll have out before you read haha  
Also hello to BurdenedKnight, bc you're a pleasure to have. I love reading comments & you top the charts.  
I have a lot of other people I could list, but it's just about everyone who's said literally anything about this fanfic so I'll summarize with:  
Hello to all! I hope you all have a wonderful day/week/month/year/life. All of it.
> 
> tumblr: allthecouragethatiseeinyou.tumblr.com  
The askbox is always open~  
And requests for the story/oneshots are too~


	13. Communication and Problems

Of course, nothing could be easy.

Not even two minutes into the walk, the gnawing pain of hunger returned with a fury. The shock of it almost threw Hraefn off his balance. Usually, hunger was a gradual thing, slowly building over time until it became unignorable. This time though, it hit him all at once in a trainwreck of sensations. While the pain was certainly uncomfortable, the haziness proved more challenging to deal with as the smells coming from every direction became more and more unbearable.

Fresh-baked bread, cookies, a sweet cinnamon pastry, the spice of curry, coffee brewing, melting chocolate, homemade chicken soup, steak broiling, toast, the citrus scent of oranges and lemons, an apple pie... 

And then there was that ambrosia… but what was it? It slunk into his nose and surrounded everything like… the deep musk of a cantaloupe, or the fall of night. But it… tingled, like the electric burn of Sichuan pepper, but… it felt so subtle, like sharp mints, all different kinds layered over each other until they turned into something startlingly mellow. And yet, it was thick and salty and savory as the first cut into the freshest, most perfectly done steak, languidly chased by the rich, gentle bite of chives. And what was that strangeness? That alien yet appealing… something. Like how tamarind candy was sweet and zippy and… astringent and wooden, like a tree-flavored lollipop, that somehow was still delicious. That wasn’t it at all, but it felt close. Like cumin, sultry and earthy and almost too much, and somehow also like limes, tart and perky and almost too much in the exact opposite way. But what was it?

What was it besides tempting...

It took everything he had to hold himself together, and he thanked whatever benevolent force that watched over him that he was following behind everyone else. As long as they didn't look, Hraefn would keep his appearance of unflappable composure.

As long as they didn't look, they wouldn't see the way his hands twitched toward them, shaking with need. They wouldn't see the glowing red want in his eyes or the way he trembled, trying to hold himself together. They wouldn't be able to guess the hollow agony or his aching need or that he barely held himself back from panting over it.

...He could have a little, right? Just a tiny bit... he could just take a small tiny amount. Nobody would notice, nobody would miss it. Just a small bite...

_ CRASH _

Hraefn almost tripped, as did a few passersby, it would seem. However, not one member of the Warrior Troop seemed even remotely bothered by it. He heard that woman's voice again. "Ken! What in the name of the Six Gods are you doing?!"

Six Gods? Something about hearing that bothered Hraefn, a bone-deep irritation that planted itself into his veins, swallowing even the pain.

"What? I tripped! I'm not good at small spaces, you know this!" Was Ken's indignant reply.

"Then why'd you put yourself in one?!"

"What? Didja want me to push myself out?"

A pause. Then a sigh.

"We'll catch up in a minute, 'Captain..."

Their argument almost made Hraefn laugh, despite his anger, and all those damned feelings receded back to the depths to be dealt with another time. Now wasn't the moment for them. For now, he needed to focus on the ride. He'd take it one step at a time. If he had to deal with overthinking life into a mess right now, he'd probably stab something. And stabbing was generally bad for one's reputation.

Did he have a problem? He couldn't ride.

Why was that a problem? He had a reputation to uphold.

What did he have at his disposal? Over four hundred memorized spells, more items than he could conceivably use in seven lifetimes, and access to most everything YGGDRASIL had to offer.

And the final question, how did he use that to solve the problem?

Hraefn silently laughed at himself. Why had he been the slightest bit worried? He was a World-level boss and this was the tutorial area, very little could pose a problem to him if he went all out. He'd wished he could summon a steed to do the work for him, but what was stopping him from controlling the horse itself? Though, rather than jumping to mind control, maybe he should see if he could communicate with it first...

There had hardly been a minute to think before they'd arrived at the stables, not that Hraefn needed any more time than that. The solution was rather simple. Back during the early days of YGGDRASIL, when he'd been participating in the race to level 100, he'd taken many random spells simply to speed through the level-up screen and get back to grinding. Two of those spells were [Speak with Animals] and [Telepathic Bond]. Both were of low tiers and moderately useful, so Hraefn never bothered to replace them, and he was now thankful for that.

"This one's the horse you'll be riding." Adolan patted a pinto horse, and Hraefn silently cast his spells. "Her name's-"

<Greetings.>

The horse bucked, neighing and backing off. "Who said that?!"

"Hilma!" Adolan immediately tried to calm her down. "Come on, girl. What's got you so spooked?"

Damn, that wasn't a good opening, was it? 

<Please calm down. I would like to ask you for some assistance.>

Adolan looked over his shoulder to Hraefn with a weak smile as he got Hilma under control. "Sorry, she never acts like this."

"Please, do not worry about it." Hraefn shook his head, understanding.

Hilma seemed to catch on as he spoke, snorting indignantly. "Must you startle me so?"

<My apologies. I admit I could have opened with a far better greeting.> Hraefn carefully observed her. <And you need not speak, I can hear your thoughts.>

<Like this one?> She ventured.

<Exactly.>

<Alright, I'll play along. Who and what are you? You're not a human and certainly not a stablehand.>

Adolan gave some other apology and excuse about her, looking her over for any problems.

<That is correct, I am hired help for a mission to the west. As for what I am... that is a good question.> And one Hraefn didn't have an answer for.

<Oh, you poor thing...> Hilma approached the gate again, ignoring Adolan. <You don't even know what you are? What did you need?>

It wasn't what Hraefn was going for, but he'd take it. <I am supposed to ride you. However, I have never ridden before. Is there any way you can help?>

Hilma whinnied, standing as close to Hraefn as she could get in her pen. <Leave it to me, sweetie! I'll make an incredible rider out of you.>

"It looks like she's warmed up to you." Adolan looked so relieved, Hraefn felt genuinely sorry for him. "That's good. I wasn't sure who I could use as a substitute. Not many horses can take this much of a ride, and she's already been prepared."

That's right, it was a few days away, right? Ahh... Hraefn really didn't want to be riding that long... he ran through his options once again.

"Ah, right, about that-" He absentmindedly began stroking Hilma's snout, who pressed into his touch. "-I could cast [Mass Quick March] on them if you would like? It would speed up the travel at no cost but my mana."

"I'll go ask the Warrior-Captain, but I'm sure he'll be happy to hear it.

Hraefn watched as Adolan dashed off to convene with Gazef, and while that would be fun to watch and all, Hraefn figured his time was better spent on his talk with Hilma.

<So...> Hraefn reached a hand up to stroke her snout again. <How exactly do I mount you?>

After a few minutes of simple explanation on how to mount, sit, and hold the reigns, Adolan returned in a rush. Poor guy probably had to be in seven places at once. Such was the fate of the right-hand man.

"Takahashi-dono." He nodded to Hraefn as he came to a halt. "Stronoff-sama says he would like to take you up on that offer once we leave the city."

Hraefn smiled politely as he mentally prepared himself for the journey. "Wonderful, I am happy to be of assistance."

* * *

The ride was uneventful. Hraefn spent the entire time learning how to ride from Hilma, who used her previous riders as a reference to instruct him how to position himself and move alongside her. <Relax your hips a little more- Yes, like that. Move according to the rhythm of my body. And tighten your knees a little more.>

They made camp shortly before sunset, while they could see what they were doing. Not knowing how else to assist, Hraefn was mostly uninvolved in the whole process. For lack of anything more specific to do, he healed the horses after their long trip to help them recover to top shape by the next day so they could leave earlier. He may or may not have snuck them some treats as he did, an apology for enabling the group to work them harder. Although, according to his still-active [Speak with Animals], they were happy with it, feeling better than they had in a long time. A side effect of [Mass Quick March], maybe?

Being a horse must suck. Hraefn remembered reading old jokes about how the human body sucked, but at least it was better than a horse's. So delicate.

Though he didn't know how bad it was, he'd make an effort to swing by the stables when he could to help them out a bit. He didn't need, or want, to know how it was to justify helping them out. He just would.

Then again, while he thought over helping them, he began to wonder. Should he be getting involved in these sorts of things? He was a level one-hundred heteromorph messing around in the affairs of humans. Shouldn't they be able to rely on themselves? Should he really be letting them depend on him?

Ah, he'd think about it another time.

He was hungry again, but he'd already agreed to help for now. He felt as though everything would be easier if he wasn't alone.

...Was he?

Hraefn wasn't thinking about any members of the Warrior Troop. His thoughts flicked to his familiars, pets, and minions. They were all summonable, and he counted a pair of twin dragons, Yssirel and Yssirdes, as his most used during casual play. As level one-hundreds themselves, they should be intelligent creatures he could count as allies - if they didn't turn on him. Well, he could always shift back and order them down if they tried, or plain kill them as he was, but he didn't want to take the chance.

Especially since-

"Takahashi-dono!" A familiar voice called out. He didn't need to turn his head to know that woman from before was waving at him as he approached.

-there were too many potential casualties to such a fight. Despite his complete apathy to the thought of them dying, and his current irritability, he didn't want them dead.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you." She smiled, completely unapologetic. "I realized I didn't introduce myself before, so I wanted to say hi." She thrust her hand out. "I'm Liusaidh Harlia. It's good to meet you!"

Hraefn didn't particularly care to get to know her, she didn't seem to be the type he'd get along with, but he told himself to be polite and that he'd been surprised before. As he was about to return the favor and hurry her away, another much larger hand was thrust before him. He looked up to see a large, very much attractive man with a stupid grin. Nice.

"And I'm Ken! I heard you were the one that helped me before? Thanks, mate!"

Honestly, Hraefn didn't think that he'd come off as approachable during the last few hours. He'd been rather committed to the whole 'cool beauty' facade. Still, despite his hunger-induced annoyance, and for no reason beyond common decency, especially not because he just found strong men attractive, he gave a polite smile and shook both of their hands. "My name is Miyuki Takahashi. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Maybe he should stop smiling. They might go away if he did. 

"Awh, you don't hafta be so formal, we're all friends here!" Ken patted his shoulder, and Hraefn would have thrown him if he hadn't frozen. That was new. That was a new sensation. It wasn't familiar, and he didn't like that. Why did people like casual touch so much if that's what it was like? Was that a human thing? Did this damn incessant hunger have something to do with it?

Well, he'd been casual, almost familial, with Asena before and that hadn't been anything uncomfortable, so he supposed that was why people did it. But that didn't explain why this touch had felt so different. 

For some reason, Ken let go less than a second later, raising both hands in surrender, that smile of his vanishing for the first time since Hraefn had seen him. "I forget that some people don't like being touched. Sorry about that." Ken huffed out the very recognizable 'I-don't-know-what-to-say-so-I'm-going-to-laugh' laugh. "I'll give you some of my dinner if you'd like?"

Hraefn fought the urge to cover his shoulder as one would a wound, and the stronger need to interrogate how he'd seen through his facade, but instead, he shook his head. The thought of dinner had his mouth watering. He wanted to eat so badly… "There is no need."

To his left, Liusaidh bowed in apology. A perfect ninety-degree angle, he'd be impressed if he wasn't starving. He wanted to tear into something-

"Please forgive my idiot comrade."

"-ease excuse my idiot br-"

Something like nostalgia flushed over Hraefn, drowning out his previous thoughts, and a fragment of memory rose to the surface. If he had to guess, he'd recalled Bukubukuchagama interacting with her brother and the guild's resident dumbass, Peroroncino. Weirdly, he had remembered it in his own voice. Regardless, he found himself smiling and chuckling fondly at the memory. He shook his head to escape his thoughts.

"As they say, no harm, no foul. There is nothing to forgive."

Liusaidh rose. "Thank you very much, Takahashi-dono."

"Yeah, thanks," Ken agreed with an easy-going grin, "Y'know, I was worried you might be a little stuck up or somethin' cuz you talk all fancy n' all, but you're real nice Miyuki." Hardly a moment later, Liusaidh sharply elbowed him. "-dono. Miyuki-do-" Another jab. "Takahashi-dono!"

"I am glad you think so." With that gnawing desire to eat gone, Hraefn found it much easier to speak with the pair. "Was there something you needed of me?"

"Ah, no-" Liusaidh hurriedly raised her hands in front of her in something like defense. "I just wanted to introduce myself and ask if maybe-" She cleared her throat, looking everywhere but Hraefn. "Ah... you were settling in well! I've heard you only came to Re-Estize recently, right? And now we're dragging you all over the place, and it's all just a mess, right? Yeah, so uh, would you like me to show you around once we get back? I know the best spots to drink."

She was suspicious, wasn't she? A guy shows up out of nowhere, allegedly slays two dragons, immediately achieves the rare adamantite rank, and cozies up to royalty. Hraefn should have expected it to raise some red flags. That must have been why she kept looking at him. Honestly, she should have taken more time to compose herself before she approached him, her fidgeting made her way too obvious.

"Oh? Thank you for the offer-" Liusaidh lit up, leaning closer in interest. Bullseye. "-however, it will not be needed. I enjoy discovering places on my own." Her shoulders visibly dropped, but she covered it up with a cough, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, I see... well, please have fun."

"I will. Thank you." Hraefn gave a polite smile, rubbing his victory in her face.

Beside them, Ken looked between them and then shook his head. What was going on in his head, Hraefn didn't know, but he likely didn't understand what was going on. Ken seemed a bit dull, though also in tune with people's emotions. Even if he wasn't, he was pretty attractive, so Hraefn gave him a pass - though that was really only for those muscles of his. He had a thing for that kind of guy, so sue him.

Speaking of that kind of guy...

"Takahashi-dono," Gazef called, approaching the trio. Glancing over his shoulder in mild surprise at Gazef’s timing, Hraefn looked him over appreciatively. Though he began to wonder if Gazef kept his armor on until he slept, or just until he was finished with his duties. It had to be uncomfortable...

Ken and Liusaidh both snapped to attention. "Warrior-Captain!"

"Liusaidh, Ken." Gazef acknowledged the two of them with a nod. "I need to borrow Takahashi-dono, if you don't mind?"

Both soldiers bowed their heads - or were they slowly nodding? - before heading off to check on the horses, chattering between themselves.

"Shall I leave Hilma to you? Shall I, Ken? Shall I leave you the horse version of that conniving political wretch? I mean, you went through all the trouble of naming her, it only seems fair, Ken."

"Hey, weren't you the one to dare me?"

"That- That's not the point! I only-"

Watching as the pair began to bicker, Gazef shook his head, smiling fondly. "I hope they haven't been causing you trouble," He turned back to look at Hraefn, "Miyuki-dono."

Fuck, Gazef's eyes were absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight. Or perhaps it was the softness in them or any other number of factors. All Hraefn knew was that he couldn't draw his gaze away. He really had "Pretty eyes..."

...

He was yanked back to reality as Gazef choked on his breath. Hraefn blinked, not comprehending the reaction. Gazef coughed to clear his throat, averting his gaze as his cheeks flushed crimson - had someone said something? Hraefn needed to stop spacing out.

"I, ah..." Gazef choked out. "I beg your pardon?"

His pardon? Hraefn tilted his head. He hadn't said anything yet, Gazef had just arrived. Had someone else yelled something that sounded like him? A small part of Hraefn couldn't help but feel jealous over whoever caused Gazef to fluster. Well, he’d have his chance.

"I do not believe I have spoken, Stronoff-sama."

Gazef's eyes flicked between Hraefn's face and some interesting points on the ground. "I see. My apologies, then, Takahashi-sama-" That was an interesting switch. "-I had wanted to ask, ah..." He trailed off as if he hadn't thought of a point of discussion before, but Hraefn knew that couldn't be the case, he was just flustered.

Hraefn gave an encouraging smile. For some reason, Gazef's situation only seemed to get worse.

"Um- divination! I wanted to ask about divination magic. Do you believe it might work within the affected area?"

"Well, in my experience, the block would either exist as a barrier around the area or fill it completely." Hraefn mentally ran through every anti-divination method he could think of. "Considering the size of the affected area, I would believe it to be the former. The mana costs of area fills get prohibitively expensive once they’re larger than a small village. So, yes, divination magic may work within the effective range."

"I see. Would you be willing to try it, Takahashi-dono?" Gazef asked, apparently calm again. Hraefn didn't comment on the use of his family name. 

"Of course! There is always a chance that countermeasures have been employed, so it would be best for me to cast away from the camp in case I trigger anything." Hraefn crossed his arms, the player in him stirring. "It is not likely, but I will set up my own measures against it. Spells such as [False Cover], [Counter Detect], and [Ripple Cloak] are a basic precaution against [Detect Locate], not to mention-" He cut himself off, pausing for a moment before breaking into a short laugh. "My apologies, I lost myself for a moment there. I need not bore you with the details, please excuse me."

He bowed his head as he stepped back, moving away from Gazef as he began muttering spells. "[False Cover]. [Counter Detect]. [Ripple Cloak]. [Veil of Moon]. [Hedgethorn Contract]. [Blackwater Mind]. [Wisp's Labyrinth]. [Kiji-Jiki's Smile]. [Phantom Mind]. [Tower's Shadow]. [Defy Limits]."

Hraefn pondered a few higher-level anti-countermeasure spells. He was already bending his rules with [Blackwater Mind] and [Kiji-Jiki’s Smile], but if someone did set up countermeasures he wanted to punch them in the brain. Still, given the power level he’d seen from people in this world, it didn’t seem likely, and even if they did, no countermeasure would be powerful enough to kill him in one hit.

Ah well, it was probably enough.

“[Clairvoyance].”

Hraefn had read somewhere that bullet time, the slow motion trick used in movies, wasn’t actually like a real adrenaline surge. Bullet time made everything slow down, but real adrenaline was actually you just being able to think and move as fast as things were actually happening. This felt like actual slow motion. He saw the reflective disc form in front of him, like a knock-off of a [Crystal Monitor], and he saw the cracks spiderweb out across it like bad stop-motion animation. He had time to consider the bass boom as the shards exploded outward, and how he’d always thought that that sound effect belonged more in a sci-fi game than YGGDRASIL.

It also seemed that the bullet time was making him more philosophical than usual, as he pondered if anyone else was in the blast radius. As a respectable chunk of his HP vanished, he wondered if being hurt would affect his hunger. As a human, he knew that healing injuries was hungry work, but what did it mean for him? There was a sharp stinging sensation spreading across his face, his chest, his arms… was this pain? It sucked. He hadn’t really felt pain before, even in his human life; a perk of being bedridden, it seemed. This was a thousand times worse than the time he’d caught a finger in scissors, and getting worse by the second… millisecond? Time was a bit odd right now.

Still, back on serious topics, he recognized that sound effect and visual as being [Shatter the Mirror]. He hadn’t cast the counter, [Broken Mirror Mask], because he didn’t think he needed an anti-countermeasure that powerful, but he _ had _ bothered with [Blackwater Mind], which was the same tier... but, when you got down to it, even more niche. Punitto Moe would have scolded his skin off for this mistake.

He was flying backwards. When had that happened? A quarter second ago? Felt like ten minutes. Was this a side effect of [Hedgethorn Contract]? The spell was themed as a fae contract to defend oneself, but did it work differently in this world? Well, whatever. Time was speeding back up, and he had work to do now.

Hraefn slammed into the ground, a dull impact that he barely felt. The shrieking pain in his face and chest was distant, like watching an angry animal in a video. He sat up, warm trickles of presumably blood trailing down his face and spreading across his shirt. Someone was screaming nearby. One of the soldiers looked like raw hamburger had been splattered all up and down his left side. Another raced up to the poor sod.

Holding himself up with one arm, Hraefn blearily reached one hand up to his face, wiping away the heavy drips. As he pulled his hand away to look around, his focus shifted to the inky black painting his fingers. Distantly, he recognized that blood was supposed to be red, that something was very wrong with the shade coating his fingers.

Then, all at once, reality came back to him and his brain kicked into gear. Almost like a reaction, he silent cast [Major Illusion] over himself, altering the color of the blood. The work was no doubt shoddy, he was still regaining himself, but surely it would hold out long enough. Recalling another injured, Hraefn lifted a hand and mumbled a spell, “[Mass Light Cure Wounds].”

A soft blue light enveloped an area much larger than the spell originally should, and restored an amount of HP that would be expected of [Middle Cure Wounds], but he no longer had the mind to care. Not after… _ that _. 

What the fuck had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait all!  
You'd think with quarantine I'd write more but you fools! Nothing has changed for me  
I just don't have any serotonin uwu  
Also, I suffer from sleepy bitch disease, the number one enemy of writers  
Once again, I've dropped hints of what's to come in this chapter! I've got a lot planned for this so some stuff I've hinted at these past chapters may take a looonnggg time to payoff  
As always, thanks to Ansixilus for editing! And writing the explosion scene~  
They're writing another scene in the next chapter that I'm more than happy they brought up the idea for it!  
They say "Uh, hi." btw
> 
> tumblr: allthecouragethatiseeinyou.tumblr.com


	14. Last Surprise

Time passed strangely after the explosion. Hraefn felt slightly off from his body, as though he was lagging behind it. While his brain rushed with possibilities, he heard his voice dodging questions and specifics while trying to communicate the danger of the situation in a way that made sense. He didn't know if he'd managed to convince them before he was interrupted by someone guiding him to a place he could lay down.

Eighth tier magic... Hadn't they said it was impossible? Or was it only impossible for humans? The phantom of a racing heart beat wildly in his chest, and Hraefn's mind slid into panic. He'd gotten too relaxed, let others soothe him into their delusions of security. He wasn't prepared for a battle with any well-prepared player with any amount of skill. No matter his experience, in his current armor set, he'd fall before any player in Divine-class gear, even if they only had half his experience. Should he switch armor sets? Did the situation call for it? He didn't have enough information.

He hadn't-

A cold breath crawled up his spine, slithered around his neck, curled over his shoulders, lazy and languid as death. Then it struck down, sinking its fangs into his heart, freezing him solid. The ice crawled out from his chest, a frigid, biting cold that choked his voice and held his flesh captive. Instead of the thrum of his missing heart, Hraefn began to hear the thuds of heavy footfalls. The coppery smell of pennies smothered the earthy fragrance that once filled the tent. Building up before him like ice cracking in reverse, images flashed across his vision. Clawed, scaly paws tearing up the ground. Unmoving yellow eyes staring blankly ahead. A toothy maw opening. A battered bag tied with string, flapping in the wind.

Then, all at once, the vision shattered, and a bizarre warmth rushed in to take its place. Dumped back to the moment, Hraefn felt an instinctive need to gasp for breath in a way his body wasn't meant to handle, a way it didn't require.

Though he struggled still to regain his clarity, Hraefn knew he had to move. He had to go. Go... where? There was danger, he knew there was danger. His thoughts were still jumbled.

Something was coming. It was a threat. It wasn't a threat to him, but to the humans. Why did he need to worry then? They should be able to deal with their own problem, shouldn't they? But, weren't they allies now? Were they? They were. He would protect his own this time.

While his thoughts clicked themselves back into order, Hraefn stumbled to his feet.

Gazef.

He needed to tell Gazef.

With a clear goal at last, Hraefn could finally focus. His nose twitched slightly as he scented copper. They were coming. Two score beasts, as many riders. They were dangerous despite being outnumbered. The Warrior Troop needed to defend as one in order to stand a chance, and Hraefn needed to warn them.

With a clear mind, Hraefn pulled open the flap to Gazef's tent.

He noticed several things all at around the same time. First was that Gazef was standing and facing away from him, and had removed his armor. Next was that the angle of his elbows indicated that his hands were approximately at his belt buckle. Third, with the material of his pants being tugged forwards like they were, the shapeliness of Gazef’s rear was on full display. Fourth and least important, Gazef hadn’t noticed Hraefn yet.

Hraefn took a step inside, and said the man’s name.

Gazef jumped and spun around, and Hraefn noticed an odd click and slither as he did.

Hraefn’s eyes darted down to Gazef’s feet, where his unbelted pants had taken the opportunity to pool during the spin.

“Mikyuki-sa-ACK!” Gazef yelped as his inertia kept him spinning.

Hraefn watched the glorious disaster as Gazef toppled. The rebellious material of his pants had latched around his boot tops, so he couldn’t shift his feet to regain his balance. Nice legs. So many bodybuilders chiseled their physiques into nothing but hard planes, but Gazef’s muscles were those of a working man. There was just enough body fat to cushion everything, but the muscles could still jump into sharp relief when they were straining, say against ankle pants. And then Gazef was falling face-first to the ground, and it looked like his arms had missed their placement. He landed with an “oof” of emptied lungs.

All of that left his chest flat on the ground and his rump presented in the air, a pose right out of an adult video. The material of his underwear looked like it should have been looser than the pants, but his current position drew them tight against his skin, and… It really was quite a nice ass.

Gazef hastily pushed himself into a sitting pose, and looked up at Hraefn with a face gone blank in shock. “M-Miyuki.” His normally tanned face was flushed a vibrant red. It was insidiously cute.

“Uh…” Hraefn’s eyes flicked down again to the widely-spread knees, and the effectively tied ankles… and back up to the underwear. The ecru cotton was indeed loose, almost baggy, but was beginning to change shape even as he watched. He licked his lips.

“M… Miyuki…” Gazef’s reverent whisper fell like a pebble into a still pond.

Hraefn met Gazef’s eyes. The expression there was complicated, wondering and almost scared and hopeful and several other things.

“That’s...” Hraefn breathed. It really was definitely worth forgetting the errand that brought him here. Wait. Dammit, he was here for a reason! He shook his head almost violently. “Ah, no, Stronoff-sama, there are monsters approaching. The camp will be under attack soon.” Hraefn snuck another glance at Gazef, and his gut did a little jump at seeing the awkward way he had one hand over his crotch and the other trying to unbind his pants from his ankles.

Hraefn felt a tingling in his cheeks as he turned half away, giving Gazef a bit of privacy -oh how he didn’t want to- while he explained. “Due to…” How was he supposed to explain this? “The… _ nature _ of my magic, I have a chance of sensing danger before it reaches me. About forty beast riders are rapidly approaching from the west.” Hearing the small clinks of a fastening belt buckle, Hraefn returned his direct attention to Gazef. “The power I felt from them is enough to cause alarm, though I am afraid I have little information beyond that.”

Gazef’s training kicked in immediately, a familiar sight. He immediately went for his armor, donning it with practiced hands and no wasted movements. “Miyuki-dono, please inform Vice-Captain Adolan of the situation, tell him to rally the troops.”

Nodding his head once, Hraefn backed out of the tent. He could clearly scent the beastmen. He’d kept track of the scent the entire time, but now he could hear the distant pattering of paws against leaf litter. He couldn’t guess how close they were, though; he’d yet to experiment with the finer points of his senses. So, he stayed on task, hurrying over toward the sound of Adolan’s voice.

As Hraefn dodged around tents to avoid encounters with anyone hoping to introduce themselves to him, he decided that it was dumb and stupid that Adolan would hang out so far from Gazef. Didn’t he need to be the first to know what was going on or something? The mild annoyance drove Hraefn to simply warp the last stretch of distance.

Adolan, Liusaidh, and Ken sat by a small fire, chatting about home life as they cooked their food. It seemed they were close if this was how they spent their down time, and Hraefn almost felt bad for interrupting them, but he had a job to do.

“Vice-Captain Adolan,” Hraefn interrupted, his curt tone of voice grabbing the trio’s attention. In truth, he knew nothing of how their military worked so he simply parroted what Gazef had told him. “A hostile group is approaching the camp from the west. The Warrior-Captain says to rally the troops.”

Adolan leapt to his feet, movement far more fluid than Gazef’s had been. “A hostile group?”

“Beast riders.” Perhaps Hraefn should have explained that to begin with. “About forty, and each quite powerful. I would say even the weakest of them is as strong as Harlia-san. My magic picked up on them, though if you wish further details on that, I would ask that it wait.”

There was no hesitation. Adolan began throwing out orders, “Liusaidh, form up the shield wall squads and break out the spears. Ken, ready the archer groups. Both of you, light as many torches and lanterns as possible. We need all the light we can get. Please stand by, Takahashi-dono.”

Hraefn nodded, stepping out of the way for the three of them to get by. He wondered if such a situation was still scary for them, if it would be if they knew what was coming. Maybe it would. Despite there being no danger to him, Hraefn couldn’t shake the weight in his chest or swallow the sour taste in his mouth. 

Ah, it would be fine.

As requested by Adolan, Hraefn stayed out of the way as the camp prepared for the fight. He distractedly listened to Gazef and Adolan bark out orders while he kept an ear out for the beast riders. There wasn’t much else to do as the soldiers donned their equipment and found their places.

Thanks to their training, they managed to finish moments before the beast riders became more than mere sounds and dust clouds. Snakemen riding Copper Wyrmlings, it would seem. Cold damage would be most effective, but Hraefn didn’t want to steal _ all _ the credit from the Warrior Troop. He had also told Gazef that he was more practiced with fire, so perhaps he would avoid [Iceball] for now.

“Archers, ready!” Gazef stared down the approaching riders, face stern and unreadable. His shoulders tensed further with each footfall as he waited for the instant they’d come into range. He quickly glanced at Hraefn, “Miyuki-dono?”

“After the archers.” He didn’t want to risk hitting any of the arrows, and firing from the current distance would look suspicious. It would hide some of his damage output, though. Fuck, he needed to disable his boosting skills.

As his enemies closed in and his allies waited with bated breath, Hraefn disabled a good chunk of his job skills in a near-panicked rush. Just as he disabled what he believed to be the last one, he almost flinched as Gazef’s shout tore through the air.

“Fire!”

A volley of arrows arced through the air, raining down upon the riders. Despite the sheer number of arrows, only a few embedded themselves into those wearing leather armor. The rest of them had slid and skittered off the creatures’ scales.

“Twin Maximise Magic…” A feral delight rose in Hraefn’s chest as he called up his magic. He’d _ love _ to see them brush this one off; he’d show them exactly what a maxed out magical attack could do. Electricity crackled around his fingertips as he slowly lifted a hand. “[Thunderlance]!”

He drove his hand forward, his palm facing his targets, a pair that sang of greater danger than the rest. A magic circle formed before his fingertips and barely a second passed before the air around it snapped. Two bolts of lightning arced out, shrieking through the air. They swept past the front line, dutifully finding their prey, and with short, piercing shrieks, the two targets were reduced to clusters of flaky ash.

Before their destruction could properly register among the Warrior Troop, several of the snakemen fired back with [Magic Arrow]. Streaks of light flitted through the air, three clusters aimed at Hraefn. They shattered against his passive defenses before they could come close to hitting him. At the same moment, he heard a deep grunt while Liusaidh landed beside him, one of the arrows flying past the spot she once stood.

He glanced past her. A few of the men had been hit, including Ken, but it seemed that they weren’t much harmed beyond a momentary loss of breath. Hraefn wouldn’t waste mana healing them then. Instead, he returned his attention to the snakemen and readied himself to cast again as they crossed into the spells’ range.

“Maximise Magic [Electrosphere]!”

A ball of lightning, incomparable to the spell’s usual output, appeared in Hraefn’s open palm, and in one fluid motion, he shot it forth.

And it struck.

The electrosphere, greatly enhanced by Hraefn’s sheer magical ability, rapidly expanded, swallowing a good portion of the snakeman casters. It could only be compared to a sun, lighting the area up as though it were day.

And as it came, it went, taking only four riders with it. Hraefn could have sworn that he’d had two more in range, but he couldn’t focus on that now. He already knew it was a gamble to use area of effect magic on enemies so spread out, but casters were annoying.

Fuck, how many more spells could he cast before he’d be considered suspiscious? He had already cast twelve earlier, and now he’d cast two more, both using metamagic. Did he need to keep to his sword from now on?

It didn’t matter, the riders were almost in melee and - when did they get arrows stuck in them? Second time’s the charm, he supposed.

He stopped supposing as an iron pellet came flying at him.

Of course, dodging it was no problem for him. It wasn’t like he spent his almost ninety-thousand hours in YGGDRASIL watering flowers or something. Maybe he should have slept more.

There was no time to think. It was time to see if that snakeskin would make good boots.

Hraefn drew his sword, and the front lines met.

For the most part, it was two against one, but even then it did not seem that the Warrior Troop would be victorious. The snakemen were stronger, and those mounts of theirs fought beside them.

Factoring that in, the Warrior Troop was doomed. Hraefn had miscalculated.

As he ran through his options, his body moved on autopilot to defend itself.

What could he do at this point? [Sleep]?

_ Red sprayed across the ground, both mount and rider torn in one swing. _

He couldn’t risk it. His last attacks were already pushing it, there was no way they’d believe he had enough mana to end the battle just like that, and if he pulled that out now then his intentions would be questioned. 

_ Another swing. Crimson painted the sky once more, one snake, two wyrmlings. _

Hraefn couldn’t be too obvious.

_ Danger. Familiar eyes widened at an incoming blow. _ ** _Danger_ ** _ . _

Could he just debuff them? If he silent cast, then perhaps that could be played off as the snakemen exhausting themselves to swiftly end the battle.

_ Grab the snake. Crush the throat. Throw. _

What else could he- 

His body screamed for his attention. 

Hraefn focused, barely in time to see a snake aiming to backstab Gazef.

Too much in the way. Can’t use spells. What could he-

Perhaps if he’d ignored his gut, things would have taken a different path.

From the corner of his eye, Hraefn saw one of the snakeman casters point its hand at him. It was holding a short wooden stick, and used its thumb to snap the tiny thing in his direction.

He heard the sound of the snapping wood, and then heard no more.

* * *

Fuck.

_ Oh fuck. _

That wasn’t supposed to happen. That wasn’t supposed to be possible. Hraefn was immune to status effects.

He couldn’t have been hit with what he thought that was.

Right now, Hraefn was stuck in some dingy cell right out of a tv show. Water dripped down from the ceiling and into a puddle on the moldy floor, but the cell window peeked out into sunlight so he had no idea where that water was coming from. All it was was a waste. Not to mention, the stone brick walls were worn and crumbling. He could bring them down with a slight push. And with how rusted the bars were, it shocked him that they even got the door open in the first place.

Props for the adamantite restraints, though. Not only were they clearly enchanted, but they were full on blocks. Escape would have been borderline impossible.

Hraefn had accidentally shattered them by waking up.

Well, to be fair, he did have to pull one piece apart to get it off of his left wrist.

That wasn’t his problem right now. He didn’t give a shit about the cell or the restraints or wherever the hell he’d been taken.

All he wanted to know was just how the hell those damned snakes got their slimy claws on a [Sleep Already]? That was an admin-restricted item and he didn’t see any other admins listed as online.

And now he was who-knows-where and all of his stuff was gone. He should have just stuck to his damn rules.

…

Yeah, he wasn’t going to do that. He wouldn’t even try to kid himself.

Hraefn pushed himself off of the floor, almost hissing as he stood up too fast. He had no idea why. He didn’t have actual blood circulation, only a substance to mimic bleeding, which he’d apparently set to black.

Dammit, why was everything so annoying? His head screamed in pain, he felt nauseated, and rogue energy filled his limbs and demanded he do something, anything.

And then there was that damn hunger.

But he didn’t have time for that. He needed to get his items back. He needed to find the others-

The others.

Fuck, they were all dead, weren’t they?

No, Hraefn was still alive - granted they physically couldn’t kill him - and taken. If he was taken, what was to say the others weren’t? They’d make good hostages, at the very least.

He tried to ignore the image of sharp metal connecting with tanned skin.

There wasn’t time to think about it. Whether they were killed or taken alive, each second would tick toward their deaths. And more importantly, his equipment had been taken. Again. He couldn’t let it be taken further.

[Sleep Already] would keep the target unresponsive for 2 hours after activation, more than enough time for the admins to deal with the problem players that they were meant to be used on. So barring him actually sleeping, they couldn’t have taken his items too far. He could still track the items, and the culprits, down.

And this time, he’d go all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT COMING-
> 
> ...i'm very sorry for the wait. I'm gay.
> 
> The tent scene was written by the eldritch horror that betas this story. 
> 
> tumblr: allthecouragethatiseeinyou.tumblr.com


End file.
